Forks Summer Camp
by sherazade
Summary: Parfois la vie semble inutile et vaine, vide de sens. Et puis, quelqu'un passe sur votre route et vous tend la main secourable dont vous aviez besoin pour vous tirer de vos emmerdes. Et là, comme par magie, votre vie semble avoir un but... Fiction abandonnée.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Comment en étais-je venue à quitter Phoenix la lumineuse et l'ensoleillée pour venir passer une partie de mon été à Forks?

C'était une très bonne question à laquelle je n'avais pas encore toutes les réponses, hélas.

Mon psy avait parlé de travail en équipe bénéfique à la confiance que j'accordais aux autres, de regain d'assurance en moi-même, de revalorisation de mon estime personnelle. Et m'avait ensuite mit dans la main les brochures de recrutement de _Top Vacances_.

J'avais d'abord rigolé. Animatrice de colo ? Moi ? Non, mais il m'avait bien regardée ? Bella la névrosée en colonie de vacances ?

Confier des enfants à la fille qui ne savait même pas s'occuper correctement d'elle, c'était juste à hurler de rire. Il m'avait jaugée par-dessus ses petites lunettes en écailles, m'avait demandé d'arrêter de me sous-estimer et d'y réfléchir, puis m'avait foutu à la porte, la fin de la séance avait sonné.

Dans un premier temps, j'avais abandonné les brochures sur la table basse du salon sans même les regarder. Elles avaient passé un mois à me narguer de leurs couleurs pétillantes et leurs slogans soi-disant aguicheurs. Puis, j'avais cédé.

Oh, je sais. J'étais faible. C'était couru d'avance qu'elles allaient gagner, surtout que mon psy les encourageaient à chaque séance.

J'avais rempli les papiers d'inscriptions, rédigé une lettre de motivation, noté mes qualifications, décrit le genre d'activités que je pouvais mener, spécifié si j'avais des problèmes de santé ou des allergies, fourni mon certificat de bonne vie et moeurs, précisé dans quel camp je préférai être envoyée.

Oui, j'avais fait tout ça ! Mon implication dans cette histoire me surprenait moi-même. J'avais l'impression de ne pas en avoir fait autant lorsque je m'étais inscrite à la faculté. Le psy avait salué mes efforts et m'avait un peu foutu la paix. Ce job commençait déjà à m'être bénéfique.

Deux mois et un entretien téléphonique plus tard, nous nous retrouvions mon sac à dos, mon camion et moi à Forks, ma ville natale, pour vingt jours de colonie.

J'allais passer mon été avec onze autres filles et garçons plus un chef de colo, un infirmier et une équipe de cuisine, vivre avec eux, parler avec eux, travailler avec eux. Arrivée là, je maudissais ma naïveté et mon psy : je n'y arriverai jamais. Partager l'intimité de vingt autres personnes était au-dessus de mes forces.

- Hey, salut, s'exclama une petite noirette taillée comme une ballerine alors que je descendais de mon camion. Moi c'est Alice. Tu dois être Bella ?

Je serrai nerveusement la main qu'elle me tendait.

- Oui, c'est moi. Je suis en retard ? Tout le monde est déjà là ?

Avec ma vaine, j'avais certainement mal lu les instructions.

- Non, pas de panique ! Je sais qui tu es parce que tu es la seule nouvelle dans l'équipe. Je fais cette colo depuis des siècles et tout le monde se connaît.

OK. SUPER ! Ils se connaissaient tous ! C'était juste absolument gé-nial ! Ca remontait la barre encore plus haut pour l'asociale que j'étais : s'insérer dans un groupe déjà formé. Youpi !

- Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tout le monde est très sympa, ajouta-t-elle en me voyant blanchir.

- Je n'ai vraiment pas l'habitude de tout ça, avouai-je.

Avouer ses angoisses et ses difficultés. Mon psy disait que ça faisait partie du processus. J'étais une brave fille.

- Il faut une première fois à tout, s'exclama-t-elle en souriant. Tu veux que je t'aide à porter tes sacs?

Cette fille débordait d'énergie, j'étais presque épuisée de la voir sourire et gigoter perpétuellement.

- Oh, merci. Ca serait sympa si tu pouvais prendre mon petit sac, dis-je en descendant ma grosse valise du plateau de ma Chevrolet.

- Je vais te montrer notre bungalow, on loge ensemble...

- Ok, répondis-je en cachant mon embarras.

Tu t'attendais à quoi, Bella ? A une chambre particulière ? Tu es en colonie de vacances, pas au Club Med.

Elle m'emmena dans un petit bungalow vétuste, mais propre. Deux lits s'y trouvaient séparés par une unique table de nuit. Il y avait également un coin avec un évier et un miroir, puis une garde robe un peu bancale.

- C'est pas le top, mais j'ai vu pire, tempéra Alice alors que je posai mon regard sur la chambre.

- Non, c'est très bien... Je m'attendais à pire...

Je n'aurai aucune intimité durant presque trois semaines, mais je pouvais faire avec. Non ?

- Le seul problème c'est les douches...

- Ah ?

- Collectives, grimaça-t-elle. C'est un peu gênant au début mais on s'y fait...

- Quoi ? Comme à la piscine municipale ?

- Ouais, pas de cabines... Juste une grande douche...

- Super...

Ca c'était vraiment l'horreur. Il n'était pas question que je sois nue devant quelqu'un d'autre. Pas même une autre fille. J'allais devoir trouver une astuce et vite, quitte à ne pas me laver pendant vingt jours.

Je laissai tomber mes sacs sur le sol et soupirai.

- Tu rangeras tout ça plus tard, je pense que Peter et Charlotte viennent d'arriver. Je vais te présenter à l'équipe.

- OK, dis-je alors que mes mains devenaient moites.

J'appréhendai vraiment ce moment. Et si ils ne voulaient pas de moi ? Si finalement je ne correspondais pas à ce qu'on attendait d'une animatrice ?

Nous passâmes devant d'autres petits bungalows, puis devant un bloc de sanitaires, ensuite un grand terrain de sport, et d'autres bungalows plus grands, enfin le réfectoire, pour pénétrer dans un énième bungalow devant lequel un écriteau annonçait « Local des animateurs, frappez avant d'oser espérer rentrer ».

Mais Alice ne s'en formalisa pas et rentra franc battant dans le chalet.

- Hi everybody, s'exclama-t-elle en passant la porte.

- Alice on sait que tu viens de passer un an à Paris et que tu as du mal à t'en remettre, mais parle une langue que tout le monde pige, je t'en prie, s'exclama un imposant garçon brun alors que je passai la porte à mon tour.

- Cool, Emmett.

La pièce était pleine de monde et chacun se tassait dans son petit coin, si bien que je dû me glisser entre Alice et une épaule inconnue pour pouvoir y tenir.

- Tout le monde, voici Bella qui arrive de Phoenix.

- Salut, murmurai-je en levant à peine les yeux sur tous les visages tournés vers moi.

- Bella, le rabat-joie que tu vois là, c'est Emmett mon frère.

Le garçon me fit un sourire avenant qui prouvait qu'il n'était pas du tout un rabat-joie, mais plutôt un boute-en-train.

- A côté, c'est Peter, qui anime avec lui les garçons entre 6 et 9 ans. Il vient de Chicago. A sa droite, Charlotte, sa chère et tendre.

Peter semblait du genre calme et réservé, tandis que Charlotte était excentrique et déjantée, du moins _vestimentairement_ parlant.

- Salut Bella, s'exclama joyeusement Charlotte alors que Peter m'adressait un petit signe de tête.

- Ensuite, voilà Angela s'occupera de la section des filles entre 6 et 9 ans avec Charlotte. Mike et Ben qui ont la charge des garçons entre 9 et 12 ans, ajouta-t-elle en désignant un garçon aux cheveux blonds et trop longs qui abordait un sourire de playboy qui me déplut et un autre jeune homme brun et très grand.

- Salut, répétai-je timidement alors qu'ils m'adressaient de grands sourires.

- Lauren et Jessica, qui animent ensemble les filles de 9 à 12 ans...

Le ton d'Alice était plus froid et moins enjoué et je compris qu'elle ne portait pas les filles en grande estime. Je me demandai d'ailleurs ce que ce genre de filles venait faire ici. Elles avaient l'air plutôt hautaines et superficielles, pas le genre de nanas qu'on s'attend à trouver dans une colo.

- Et enfin...

- Le meilleur pour la fin, plaisanta un très grand garçon aux cheveux blonds et bouclés qui abordait un air léonin.

- Désolé, c'est moi le dernier Jasper, plaisanta le garçon juste à côté de moi.

- OK. Pas de jaloux, je fais une présentation groupée, conclu Alice. Juste à ta droite, Edward, mon frère, et Jasper son meilleur ami ainsi que le petit frère de Peter.

- Elle m'a gardé pour la fin, remarqua Jasper avec un petit coup de coude dans les côtes d'Edward.

- J'ai toujours su que ma soeur en pinçait pour toi, mais là n'est pas le problème. Sois poli et dis bonjour à la dame, le taquina Edward.

Le jeune homme dont je n'avais pas encore vu le visage se tourna alors vers moi et me tendit la main.

Mon coeur rata un battement, de un parce que sa paume était ouverte et tendue vers moi et que j'évitais toujours les contacts physiques quand je le pouvais et de deux parce que son visage était simplement bouleversant.

Deux yeux verts aux fonds des quels brillaient une lueur taquine et douce, une bouche rosée et masculine tordue en un petit sourire en coin, un nez droit et parfait, une peau diaphane légèrement rougie par un coup de soleil récent, et illuminée par l'éclat de ses cheveux cuivrés et désordonnés.

Juste exactement le genre de mec pour lequel je craquerais si ma situation était différente.

Je pris sa main et il la serra brièvement, remarquant qu'il me mettait mal à l'aise, puis détourna son regard.

- Ne fais pas attention à ces deux là, me prévint Charlotte. Ils sont infernaux quand ils sont ensemble.

- Le problème, c'est qu'ils sont _toujours _ensemble, railla Emmett.

- Edward et Jasper s'occupent de la section des 12-15 ans, m'expliqua Alice. Ne t'étonne pas de voir des trucs aussi déjantés de que des courses relais en caddies de supermarché ou pire...

- OK, je fermerai les yeux si ça me semble trop loufoque, murmurai-je.

- Je proteste cette activité était super on nous la redemande tous les ans d'ailleurs, s'exclama Jasper.

- Oui, mais Esmé l'a interdite depuis que le petit Tobby Walton s'est cassé le pouce, rappella Ben.

Ils soupirèrent comme s'ils se remémoraient chacun une bonne blague.

- Une vraie mauviette, ce gosse, soupira Edward.

- Nous on animera ensemble, les filles de 12 à 15 ans, dit Alice pour terminer son petit speech. J'espère que t'es bien accrochée parce que ce ne sont pas les plus faciles...

Je lui fis une petite grimace qui signifiait que j'en doutais quelque peu, mais elle m'offrit un sourire rassurant.

- Je ferai de mon mieux...

Oui, c'est vraiment ce que j'allais devoir faire. Et les jeunes n'étaient pas mon principal souci, ce qui m'angoissait le plus c'était que j'allais devoir interagir de manière constructive et positive avec chacune des personnes présentes dans cette pièce. Ce n'était vraiment pas une mince affaire pour moi. Ils avaient l'air tous si soudés, si liés, est-ce que j'allais réussir à m'y faire ma place ?

- Salut les jeunes, s'exclama une voix grave et masculine.

On se poussa et deux nouvelles personnes entrèrent.

Dieu, je n'avais pas encore rencontré tout le monde. Est-ce que j'allais vraiment réussir à m'y faire ? La vie en communauté et moi...

**Fin du prologue**

**OK. Je suis en blocus et je ne devrai pas écrire. Mais c'est comme ça, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Alors voilà ce prologue, début de mon nouveau projet qui ne devait démarrer qu'après la fin d'addiction, mais j'ai vraiment un problème avec le prochain chapitre, je l'ai déjà réécrit trois fois et ça ne va pas. Donc, comme je n'ai pas envie de vous décevoir et que j'ai besoin de m'aérer l'esprit pour mieux vous écrire ce chapitre qui arrivera de la semaine, c'est promis.**

**Ce prologue plante le décor, j'ai essayé de ne pas le faire trop ennuyeux. Tout le reste de l'histoire sera du point de vue d'Edward. En espérant que vous serez de nouveau au rendez-vous.**

**SHEZ **


	2. Indiscrétions

**Chapitre 1 : Indiscrétions**

C'est MGMT et _Electric Feel_ qui me réveillèrent ce matin là. Jasper était un grand fan de musique électronique et j'avais l'habitude qu'il me sorte des trucs plus conceptuels en guise de réveille-matin, je ne me plaignis donc pas trop.

- C'est quoi ce truc, râlai-je juste pour la forme.

- De l'indietronic !

- Réellement ? On a osé donner un nom à ça ?

Il m'envoya un oreiller à la tête et enfourna sa brosse à dents dans sa bouche. De mon côté, je pris un peu de temps pour me réveiller correctement et remettre tous mes muscles en place.

- J'avais oublié qu'on dormait aussi mal ici, j'ai l'impression d'être passé dans un shaker...

- Question d'habitude, répondit mon ami après s'être rincé la bouche.

- Pas faux, dis-je en me tirant de mon lit.

J'étais pourtant bien placé pour le savoir. Du haut de mes vingt-deux ans j'en étais probablement à ma vingtième colo.

C'était la tradition chez les Cullens, toute la famille mettait sa vie en _stand by_ et suivait Esmé, ma mère, ainsi que ses instincts non refoulés de cheftaine, pour partir trois semaines en camp de vacances. Papa oubliait qu'il était chirurgien et devenait pour un temps l'infirmier de la colo tandis que maman mettait de côté la décoration d'intérieur, pour jouer au grand manitou.

Chaque famille a ses bizarreries, voilà la notre. Cela se faisait depuis si longtemps qu'aucun d'entre nous n'aurait jamais pensé à rompre la tradition. De plus, c'était une manière de se retrouver depuis qu'Emmett, Alice et moi avions quitté la maison.

Emmett était gérant d'un magasin de sport spécialisé dans les articles de Base Ball à Seattle, Alice avait passé la dernière année à se perfectionner en danse classique à Paris, et moi, je faisais mes études d'ingénieur du son à New-York alors que nos parents profitaient de la vie moins mouvementée de Forks. Autant dire que nos réunions de famille avaient plutôt lieu de manière annuelle qu'hebdomadaire.

J'enfilai un short et un vieux t-shirt pour faire du sport tout en marmottant les paroles de la chanson qui passait en boucle.

- Quoi ? Qu'entends-je, s'exclama Jasper outré. Tu chantes ? Ma parole, c'est uniquement pour me faire enrager que tu te plains de ma musique !

- Oh, je n'ai jamais rien eu à dire contre MGMT, j'essaye juste de te rendre chèvre, lui avouai-je avec mon plus beau sourire.

- Tu as de la chance que je dois garder mes forces pour courir, Cullen, sinon je te passerai le savon que tu mérites.

- Maman, je tremble, dis-je en sortant du chalet. Allez Whitlock, mets-toi à courir avant que je te sème, ajoutai-je alors que je me dirigeai vers l'orée du bois en trottinant.

Le matin était gris et une fine pluie tombait, trempant mon visage et mes vêtements, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Je ne serai rentré pour rien au monde, courir m'aidait à évacuer toute les tensions accumulées et à démarrer la journée complètement zen.

- Quand arrivent les jeunes, demanda Jasper en me rattrapant.

- Le car sera là vers 10 heures, je crois.

Il jeta un oeil à sa montre et dit :

- On fait le grand tour ?

- Si t'en as le courage, le narguai-je en accélérant le rythme.

- Tu te retrouveras sur le bas côté du chemin à cracher tes poumons plus vite que moi, frimeur.

- Tu le penses vraiment ?

Il me défia du regard et nous courûmes en silence dans la forêt humide durant un long moment.

- Que penses-tu de l'équipe, demanda Jasper alors que nous arrivions à un endroit où le sentier était en pente douce et qu'il nous était plus aisé de discuter.

- Elle n'a pas vraiment changé, ris-je.

- Je ne croyais pas que Lauren et Jessica reviendraient cette année...

- Hum. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'elles cherchent ici...

Il haussa les sourcils bien haut d'une manière très suggestive en guise de réponse.

- Elles devraient savoir qu'il n'y a plus personne à _chasser_...

- Nous sommes tous célibataires hormis Emmett et Peter. Mike ne dirait pas non si Jessica lui proposait d'aller s'enfermer avec elle dans la réserve de matériel.

- Mike ne dirait pas non à n'importe quelle chose qui porte une jupe, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il a flashé sur la nouvelle, je l'ai entendu parler d'elle hier soir.

- Bella ? Cette fille est trop bien pour lui...

- Clairement. Même si je n'ai pas encore réussi à la cerner.

- C'est vrai qu'elle semble très réservée.

- Oui, comme si elle cachait quelque chose. Elle m'intrigue.

- Une fille mystérieuse et secrète, est-ce que ton petit coeur d'artichaut ne battrait pas déjà pour elle, Ed ?

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Et non, mon petit coeur va très bien, merci de t'inquiéter pour lui.

- Susceptible avec ça, rit-il en passant devant moi car le sentier était devenu trop étroit pour nous deux.

- Sinon, Whitlock, il me semble que ma soeur ne te laisse pas indifférent... C'est quoi ces regards en biais que tu lui jettes ? Tu sais que si tu venais à toucher à un seul de ses cheveux on sera deux pour te refaire ta gueule d'ange ?

Il se mit à courir plus vite.

- Parle plus fort, j'entends rien !

- C'est ça, mets de la distance entre nous deux, ça vaut mieux tant que tu auras des pensées perverses envers ma soeur.

- Qui te dis qu'elle n'en a pas également pour moi, rit-il en courant toujours plus vite.

J'accélérai et allongeai le bras pour lui mettre une claque, mais il était trop rapide.

- Ne parle pas de ma soeur de cette manière !

- Alice n'est plus un bébé, Edward. Je dois dire qu'elle a le don de me mettre dans tous mes états depuis qu'elle est rentrée de Paris.

- AH NON ! JE NE VEUX PAS ENTENDRE CA, hurlai-je en me bouchant les oreilles.

Il éclata de rire et ralentit le rythme avant de se mettre à marcher, nous étions de retour au camp.

Une douche s'imposait pour moi et je décidai de la prendre tout de suite puisqu'il était encore tôt et qu'il ne devait y avoir personne à cette heure dans les sanitaires.

- Je vais prendre une douche, annonçai-je en attrapant ma serviette de bain et des fringues propres dans ma valise.

- Dépêche, je voudrai y aller aussi et malgré toute l'amitié que je te porte ma douche n'est pas une chose que je souhaite devoir partager avec toi, répondit Jasper.

- Et c'est tout à fait réciproque, lui assurai-je en sortant du bungalow.

Je courus sous la pluie jusqu'aux sanitaires et pénétrai avec délectation dans l'atmosphère chaude et humide de la pièce si différente de l'extérieur.

L'endroit était embué et un parfum féminin flottait dans l'air, quelque chose de fleuri comme du lilas ou des freesias, une fille devait être passée par ici récemment.

Je posai mes affaires sur un banc et ôtai mon t-shirt quand le bruit de la vanne d'eau qu'on enfonçait suivit du crépitement de l'eau qui s'écrasait sur le sol retentit. Je ne voyais rien dans la cabine de douche à cause du mur qui la séparait du vestiaire, et je décidai de ne pas m'y aventurer maintenant, surtout si c'était une fille qui s'y lavait.

Je repassai mon t-shirt et pris la décision d'attendre bien sagement mon tour assis sur le banc quand mon regard rencontra le reflet projeté par le miroir le plus proche de la cabine. Il était très bien ou très mal placé, c'était selon.

Les courbes divines d'une jeune femme brune tout juste masquées par un bikini se dessinaient dans la glace légèrement embuée. Ses épaules étaient frêles et presque fragiles, son dos cambré, sa taille fine était contrebalancée par des hanches rondes et des fesses rebondies. Mon regard s'attarda sur ses cuisses selon moi parfaites et sur le galbe de ses mollets pour arriver à ses chevilles graciles. Un vrai biscuit pour les yeux.

Quelle femme était dotée d'un corps pareil au sein de ce camp ? Sûrement, une fille de l'équipe de cuisine, j'avais déjà vu toutes les animatrices en maillot de bain hormis Bella, et bien que je ne m'étais pas permis de la reluquer la veille, elle semblait cacher un corps beaucoup plus enfantin sous ses jeans et ses sweat-shirts trop larges.

La peau diaphane de la jeune femme semblait sublime même mal éclairée par la lumière blafarde des néons et j'étais simplement incapable d'en détourner les yeux. J'aurai pu admirer durant des heures le spectacle de l'eau qui dégoulinait le long de son corps.

Quand la demoiselle dont je n'avais toujours pas vu le visage glissa ses mains dans son dos pour dénouer le haut de son bikini, je réalisai soudainement la grossièreté de ce que j'étais en train de faire et m'éloignai vivement du miroir pour me mettre dans un coin d'où j'étais sûre de ne plus l'entrapercevoir.

Mon cœur battait fort dans ma poitrine et les images de la jeune femme continuaient de défiler derrière mes paupières fermées. Je pris plusieurs secondes pour me remettre les idées en place en inspirant longuement. Si je ne me calmais pas la douche serait froide pour moi.

Un cri suraigu retentit et j'eus tout juste le temps d'ouvrir les yeux pour voir le corps de la jeune femme s'étaler sur le sol à quelques mètres de moi.

- Bella ?!

Je ne savais pas trop si mon exclamation était due à la stupeur ou au fait qu'elle venait de se fracasser sur le carrelage d'une manière à se briser les os. La serviette qu'elle avait enroulé alentour de son corps s'était ouverte dévoilant de nouveau toutes ses courbes féminines, elle la ramena vivement sur son corps d'une main et tenta avec l'autre de se relever en s'agrippant au rebord du lavabo, mais elle glissa de nouveau retombant cette fois sur ses fesses.

- Est-ce que ça va, demandai-je en m'approchant pour l'aider à se relever.

- Ca va, ça va dit-elle précipitamment en se redressant et en mettant ses mains devant elle comme pour m'empêcher de la toucher.

Elle se releva rapidement et grimaça en appuyant sa jambe droite sur le sol.

- Tu es sûre que tout va bien, demandai-je en posant ma main sur son coude.

Elle se dégagea vivement et une lueur de frayeur sembla passer dans ses yeux. Elle resserra sa serviette autour d'elle et je sentis qu'elle ne savais pas quoi faire tant elle était gênée.

- Euh, je vais sortir pour te laisser terminer…

Je passai la porte en évitant bien de la regarder et attendis sous la pluie qu'elle se rhabille. Elle sortit à peine une minute plus tard. J'eus juste le temps de remarquer qu'elle avait enfilé son jeans et son sweet par-dessus son maillot trempé sans même prendre la peine d'enfiler ses sous-vêtements avant qu'elle ne file en courant vers son bungalow, les lacets de ses baskets qu'elle n'avait même pas pris le temps de faire suivant le mouvement de ses pieds.

Je restai comme un idiot sous la pluie, me repassant la scène dans ma tête. Tout s'était passé si vite, je n'avais même pas eu le temps de m'excuser. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui l'avait tant effrayée, ce n'était pas comme si je l'avais surprise nue.

Bella était définitivement une fille étrange.

**Fin du chapitre 1**

**Hyper heureuse de vous voir de nouveau au rendez-vous.**

**J'en profite pour répondre collectivement aux quelques questions.**

**1) Si Rosalie est là. Elle arrive plus tard.**

**2) Non, je n'abandonne pas Addiction, j'y travaille fort, même. Mais le dernier vrai chapitre est le prochain, il y en aura deux autres après qui sont plutôt des bonus. **

**3) Ca semble déplaire à certains, mais le prologue est du point de vue de Bella et les chapitres suivants de celui d'Edward. C'est comme ça, si j'ai fait ce choix, c'est parce que ça permet de dévoiler certaines choses qu'Edward va mettre du temps à découvrir et que je trouvais essentielles. Et puis même si c'est un mauvais choix, c'est le mien et nanananèreuh. OK, je range l'auteure tyrannique. **

**Un grand merci pour vos encouragements ! Hâte de savoir ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre. **


	3. Embarras

**Chapitre 2 : Embarras**

- Réunion dans trois minutes, m'annonça Jasper alors que je rentrai dans notre bungalow après avoir pris ma douche. T'en as mis du temps, dis moi !

- Désolé, il y avait du monde, j'ai dû attendre...

J'aurai pu lui avouer qu'en fait j'avais surpris Bella dans les douches et que non seulement la vue de son corps m'avait complètement chamboulé, mais que l'aura de mystère qui l'entourait continuellement venait de s'épaissir un peu plus.

Néanmoins, ce qu'il venait de se passer me semblait tellement privé, tellement spécial que j'avais des difficultés à mettre des mots dessus. Je me sentais coupable, comme si j'avais fait quelque chose de vraiment défendu ou illégal. Chacun plaçait les limités de son intimités où il le souhaitait et j'avais l'impression d'avoir violées celles de Bella.

Elle semblait si douce et si fragile, le genre de fille qu'on ne voudrait brusquer pour rien au monde et j'avais le sentiment de m'être comporté d'une manière trop intrusive à son encontre.

Les images de sont corps mal vêtu courant sous la pluie pour rejoindre son bungalow repassèrent dans ma tête, et une partie de moi ne pus s'empêcher de penser que sa réaction était disproportionnée.

D'un autre côté, je lui avais fait peur au point qu'elle chute en sursautant et qu'elle ne veuille pas que je la touche. Peut-être était-elle juste très pudique ?

J'enfilai un anorak avant de foncer sous la pluie battante avec Jasper pour rejoindre le local des animateurs. Mon compagnon trouva un prétexte pour passer par le bungalow de ma soeur, soi-disant n'était-il pas certain qu'elle ait eu l'information, mais la petite silhouette en ciré jaune qui courait juste devant nous me semblait bien être Bella. Et si Bella était au courant, Alice devait l'être, étant donné qu'elles logeaient ensemble.

Je décidai pourtant de lâcher l'affaire et de lui accorder ses trois minutes de tranquillité avec Alice, ce n'était pas vraiment comme si ça leur laissait le temps de faire ensemble une des choses que je ne voulais absolument pas imaginer.

- OK. On se rejoint là-bas, dis-je me remettant à courir.

Je rattrapai Bella juste devant le local, elle avait enfilé une paire de converses et un short long bleu marine qui dévoilait les superbes mollets que j'avais entrevus une heure auparavant, mais également une vilaine marque bleue qui s'étendait sous son genou droit.

Elle se retourna en m'entendant arriver, me jeta un bref regard, je n'eus droit qu'à une demie seconde de ses yeux chocolat, et se mordit la lèvre en rougissant avant de se retourner pour rentrer précipitamment dans le chalet.

Je la suivis en soupirant, j'avais comme l'impression que lui présenter des excuses et l'envoyer à Carlisle pour qu'il la soigne ne serait pas une chose aisée.

L'ensemble de l'équipe hormis Alice et Jasper était installée autour de la table de travail et discutait allégrement tandis que ma mère notait le programme de la journée au tableau.

Je jetai un oeil à Bella qui s'était installée à côté de Charlotte et répondait timidement au questionnement sans fin de la jeune femme. Je m'assis en face d'elle et nos regards se croisèrent une fois de plus, elle baissa automatiquement les yeux et répondit avec difficulté à la dernière question de Charlotte.

- Mes études ? Oh... Euh... Je fais… Les beaux arts... En photographie, murmura-t-elle.

Elle ne parlait jamais trop fort comme si elle avait peur de déranger. C'était flagrant quant elle menait une conversation avec la pétillante Charlotte qui semblait continuellement montée sur ressorts.

- Vraiment ? C'est génial, moi je suis en section dessin ! Tu es en quelle année?

- En première... Enfin... Je passe en deuxième...

- C'est trop cool! J'espère que tu as apporté ton matériel, j'ai hâte de voir ce que tu fais!

Bella sourit timidement, visiblement mal à l'aise.

- Ouais, bien sûr, je te montrerai ça...

Elle ouvrait la bouche pour ajouter autre chose quand Peter l'interrompit.

- Laisse Bella respirer, Cha, et puis tout le monde t'attend...

En effet, Jasper et Alice venaient d'arriver et Esmé attendait patiemment que Charlotte et Bella terminent leur petite conversation. Bella s'empourpra violemment tandis que Cha éclatait de rire, pas gênée pour un sous.

- OK. On peut y aller, dit Esmé.

Une heure plus tard, la pluie c'était enfin calmée et le car arrivait avec les septante enfants qui seraient sous notre responsabilité pour les vingt prochains jours. Je me répétais mentalement les consignes d'Esmé : a) rassurer les plus jeunes, b) faire en sorte que les nouveaux ne se sentent pas trop perdu et que les habitués de la colo les épaules, c) ramassez les fiches médicales et les rendre à Carlisle.

C'était simple et concis, mais c'était déjà trop pour moi ce matin, mes yeux étaient rivés sur Bella. Elle semblait se débrouiller à merveille à mon plus grand étonnement, elle était nettement plus douée pour rassurer les autres que pour se rassurer elle-même. Elle essuyait du pouce les larmes d'une petite fille et son petit sourire tendre et confiant me donnait étrangement envie d'aller me blottir dans ses bras.

Hélas, j'étais à peine seize ans trop vieux pour qu'elle ait accepté de me faire sauter sur ses genoux. La vie n'était pas juste.

- Hey ! Edward !

Je me tournai vers un grand garçon blond qui me souriait en me tendant la main.

- Salut, Paul. C'est fou ce que tu as changé...

- Toi aussi, tu tiens un discours de vieux maintenant.

J'éclatai de rire, je ne l'avais pas volé.

- Heureusement, c'est la dernière fois que tu dois le subir...

- Ouais, c'est vrai. Je suis soulagé, ça commençait à devenir relou cette colo, bougonna-t-il.

- Bien sûr ! On en reparlera quand tu pleureras à la fin du mois parce que tu devras nous quitter...

- Rêve pas trop, je suis sûr que c'est toi qui pleureras de me voir partir...

- De bonheur, oui...

- Heureusement, il y aura toujours Tobby pour te consoler de mon absence...

- Quoi ? Ton frère est revenu ?

- Salut, Edward, entendis-je alors que le modèle réduit de Paul option catastrophe ambulante m'adressait un signe de la main.

- Tobby... Déjà un bras cassé, grimaçai-je en jetant un coup d'oeil au plâtre qui immobilisait son bras droit jusqu'au coude.

- Et trois doigts, ajouta-t-il en me montrant fièrement l'atèle posée sur sa main gauche. Pas de sport pour moi cette année...

- C'est... peut-être pas plus mal, répondis-je en remerciant mentalement tous les saints du Paradis.

Ce gamin avait encore trois autres membres qu'il pouvait se casser, et je savais qu'il en était parfaitement capable.

Au déjeuner, je m'installai volontairement près de Bella, espérant en apprendre un peu plus sur elle entre deux conversations. Mais après que j'eus le malheur d'avouer à Mélanie, la petite blonde myope assise à ma gauche, que je ne savais pas qui était Zach de _Hight School Musical_, je dus subir un résumé particulièrement passionnant des deux films - ou trois ? J'avais arrêté de compter.

Mes « Ah ah » et mes « Ah bon, vraiment ? » intéressés avaient au moins eu le don de faire sourire Bella assise à mes côtés, où était-ce le fait que Mélanie s'adressait à moi comme si j'étais presque demeuré ? Néanmoins, son sourire lui allait bien et je notais que c'était la deuxième fois que j'avais l'occasion de l'apercevoir aujourd'hui, il y avait du progrès dans l'air.

Bella se sauva, après que Mélanie m'ait fait promettre de mettre à jour mes connaissances cinématographiques et je n'eus même pas le temps de lui parler une demi minute.

L'après-midi, nous enchaînâmes avec un statégo géant préparé par Ben et Mike, mais comme Bella et moi étions chacun gardien d'un camp adverse, je ne la croisai pas. L'équipe de Major Whitlock et Captain Cullen gagna haut la main, nous avions une décennie d'entraînement et de stratégies telles que la planque derrière une touffe de fougères à notre actif.

La journée se termina lentement et après avoir cloués mes jeunes dans leurs lits avec une histoire suffisamment effrayante que pour leur passer l'envie de sortir le bout de leur nez hors de leur bungalow, j'allais rejoindre Carlisle à l'infirmerie.

- T'aurais quelque chose comme de l'arnica, demandai-je en m'appuyant contre le chambranle de la pièce.

- Tu t'es déjà blessé ?

- Non, ce n'est pas pour moi, répondis-je alors qu'il me mettait un tube de gel dans la main.

- Ce tube vaut sept dollars et soixante-trois cents, et son prénom est « retour ».

- Message reçu.

- Tu joues aux infirmiers itinérants ? Je pourrais me plaindre auprès de ta mère que tu me voles mon job...

- Je crois que Tobby Walton va te fournir assez de travail pour que tu supplies qu'on te renvoie au boulot...

- Ah, ce cher Tobby est de retour ?

- Il est exempté de sport, précisai-je.

- Dieu soit loué. Alors, je note quoi dans mon registre ?

Manière très subtile de me demander ce que je comptais faire du tube de gel, exactement mon père.

- C'est pour Bella, elle s'est salement amochée ce matin et c'est un peu de ma faute.

- Ha ha, commenta-t-il en mettant son bic derrière son oreille comme à chaque fois qu'il portait de l'attention à quelque chose. J'ai remarqué son genou au dîner, il est sacrement bleu et vu la manière dont elle se touche la hanche, j'imagine qu'elle doit être dans le même état. Je suis surpris qu'elle ne soit pas déjà venue me voir.

- Elle n'a pas l'air d'être le genre de fille qui s'occupe d'elle-même.

- C'est vrai. Donc tu t'es proposé pour le faire à sa place, c'est ça ? Intéressant...

- Exactement ça, oui, m'exaspérai-je. Tu as fini, inspecteur Colombo ? Je peux y aller ?

- Disons que je vais en parler à ma femme, répondit-il alors que son sourire s'élargissait.

- Ou la la, je suis mort de rire... C'est plus ton heure, papa, à ton âge tu devrais déjà être couché, raillai-je gentiment en quittant le chalet pour me diriger vers celui de Bella et Alice.

Je frappai deux petits coups à la porte et c'est Bella qui vint m'ouvrir la porte. Elle semblait être seule, tant mieux, je n'aurai pas à sortir Alice.

- Oh, Edward...

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure et quelque chose de spécial y transperçait, comme de l'anxiété. Elle évitait soigneusement mon regard en tirant sur les bords du t-shirt qu'elle portait pour dormir.

- Tu allais au lit ?

- Cette journée m'a crevée, je n'ai pas l'habitude, dit-elle sur un ton d'excuse.

- Je comprends, soufflai-je. Je peux rentrer deux minutes ?

Elle hésita une seconde avant de s'effacer pour me laisser entrer. Elle ferma la porte derrière moi et fonça sous sa couette pour cacher ses jambes nues.

- Tu n'as pas trop mal ?

- C'est supportable.

- Je t'ai apporté ça, dis-je. Ca devrait te soulager un peu.

Elle rougit violement.

- Merci... Ca n'était pas nécessaire de te déranger pour moi.

- Si... En fait, je voulais te présenter mes excuses pour ce matin, j'aurai dû te prévenir de ma présence. Je ne voulais pas empiéter sur ton intimité, j'attendais juste mon tour. Je n'ai pas cru que ça te dérangerait autant... Je suis sincèrement désolé de t'avoir mise mal à l'aise et je te promets que ça ne se reproduira plus.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment grave, j'imagine. J'ai réagi de manière excessive, mais... Ca me met réellement mal à l'aise d'être dévêtue devant quelqu'un... C'est un peu une espèce de phobie. C'est ridicule, je sais.

Il n'y avait pourtant aucune partie de son corps dont elle pouvait avoir honte, mais comme elle n'en avait pas l'air consciente, je ne relevai pas.

- Non, ça n'a rien de ridicule. C'est légitime...

Je posai le tube sur sa table de nuit et elle souffla encore un merci timide.

- Ne t'inquiète plus, je te laisse la douche entre sept heures quinze et sept heure trente. Je me lèverai un peu plus tôt. De cette manière, si quelqu'un doit se faire surprendre en petite tenue, ça sera moi...

- C'est sympa, répondit-elle en souriant faiblement. Tu es certain que ça ne te dérange pas de trop?

- Pas le moins du monde...

- Merci.

- Passe une bonne nuit, dis-je en passant la porte.

- Toi aussi.

Et surtout fais de beaux rêves Bella, moi j'ai bien l'impression que je vais rêver de toi et de tes fabuleux sourires que tu offres si rarement. Ils sont encore maigres, mais j'arriverai bien à t'en arracher un qui en vaille la peine.

**Fin du chapitre 2**

**Bon, là j'ai utilisé toutes mes cartouches, lol. Plus de chapitre en réserve. Je ne comptais pas le poster avant demain, mais aujourd'hui c'est férié, alors on peut bien se faire un petit plaisir. Et puis ça me motive à étudier d'avoir plein de reviews dans ma boîte mail... Je me dis que d'ici trois semaine, je vais avoir quelques jours pour écrire autant que je veux. **

**J'ai vraiment le cerveau en bouillie avec toute les notions de psycho et de didactique que j'ai ingurgitées depuis hier, alors je ne sais pas si je vais encore écrire d'ici ce soir. Mais si je le fais ça sera certainement pour Addiction...**

**Un grand merci à tous pour vos rewiews... **


	4. Choc

**Chapitre 3 : Choc**

Le lendemain matin, tous les éléments semblaient réunis pour me faire passer une journée parfaite, non seulement Jasper m'avait réveillé avec de la musique potable, mais le soleil brillait dans le ciel promettant enfin une journée chaude et sans pluie, et de plus j'avais eu droit à trente secondes du sourire divin de Bella à la sortie de ma douche.

Elle était carrément trop mignonne avec ses airs encore endormis, ses yeux à mi-clos et sa bouille chiffonnée.

Si le café de la cantine était digne de ce nom, et qu'il n'avait pas la couleur du jus de chaussettes infâmes qu'on nous avait servi la veille, j'élevai ce matin au rang de meilleur matin de ma vie.

- Ce temps me donne des envies de Baseball, déclarai-je à Jasper en revenant tout sourire des sanitaires.

- Et c'est la perspective d'une partie de Baseball qui te fais sourire de cette manière absolument stupide, me répondit-il.

- Non, je viens de croiser Bella...

- Nue ou habillée cette fois ?

J'avais fini par lui confier la version brève de ce qui c'était passé hier matin.

- En pyjama... C'était réellement... intéressant...

- C'est toujours mauvais signe quand tu commences à trouver une nana sexy au saut du lit, tu sais ça?

- J'ai pas dit qu'elle était sexy... Elle était... juste mignonne et... OK. Tu as raison, je l'ai trouvée sexy, abdiquai-je. Innocemment sexy...

Il me jeta un regard désolé en secouant la tête.

- C'est qu'on dirait qu'il y a pas mal d'hormones qui bouillonnent dans ce petit corps...

- Je le prends de qui ça vient, répliquai-je avec un regard lourd de sous-entendus.

- OK. Changeons de sujet, marmonna-t-il en rougissant légèrement.

- Un à un, balle au centre, commentai-je. Alors cette partie de Baseball ?

- On peut organiser ça, ce matin, je pense que personne n'utilise le terrain de foot... Il y a assez de place pour jouer là-bas.

- Cool, j'ai besoin de me défouler.

Après avoir réveillé les garçons et pris notre petit déjeuner, je me dirigeais vers le terrain avec notre groupe.

- L'herbe est encore humide, mais ça devrait aller, décrétai-je en commençant à délimiter le terrain et les bases avec le matériel que Jasper venait de rapporter de la réserve.

- Très bien, évitez juste de glisser, et si vous le faites tout de même, arrangez-vous pour bien tomber. Tout le monde m'écoute, j'explique les règles, commença Jasper avant d'être interrompu.

- Ah non, les gars, vous foirez ! On avait réservé le terrain, se plaignit ma soeur qui arrivait suivie de Bella et de leur groupe.

- Vraiment ? J'étais pourtant sûr que... Désolé, Alice, s'excusa Jasper en rougissant. Bon ben, j'imagine qu'on doit vous laissez alors...

- Attends ! Vous vouliez jouer au Baseball, ça tombe bien nous aussi. Un match filles contre mecs ça vous va ?

Elle jeta un regard à Bella qui approuva l'idée d'un signe de tête.

- Super, décréta Jasper sans même me consulter, totalement obnubilé par le sourire enjôleur de ma soeur.

- OK, très bien, mais c'est Tobby qui arbitre, et tout le monde joue, dis-je en lançant un regard à ma soeur qui était la spécialiste du banc de touche toutes catégories et tous sports confondus.

- Parfait, s'enthousiasma Alice. Ca ne vous dérange pas si on batte en premier ?

- Notre galanterie est sans limite, répondis-je sarcastique.

Elle me tira la langue et m'adressa une grimace.

- Bien, c'est parti, déclara Jasper.

Bella passa à côté de moi pour rejoindre la file des receveurs diffusant dans son sillage le parfum fleuri et envoûtant de son gel douche. Elle s'arrêta une seconde pour nouer ses cheveux dans un chignon lâche, ce simple geste m'exposa la courbe gracieuse de sa nuque et la peau si blanche et délicate de son cou. Une envie terrible d'embrasser sur cette partie encore inconnue de son corps me brûla la langue et les lèvres.

Je fermai les yeux en expirant tout l'air contenu dans mes poumons pour tenter de chasser cette idée de ma tête. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de fantasmer sur Bella.

- Ca va, demanda-t-elle de son murmure mal assuré.

Elle fronçait les sourcils comme si elle s'inquiétait de ma santé.

- Ouais, ça va. Mal au crâne, mentis-je.

Elle me fit une petite grimace désolée, juste adorable.

- Jasper peut sûrement se passer de toi quelques minutes le temps que tu ailles chercher quelque chose à l'infirmerie.

Mon coeur s'emballa. J'allais devenir hypocondriaque juste pour qu'elle s'inquiète encore de moi. J'adorai ça.

_Les hypocondriaques sont de vrais malades, Edward. Toi, tu es un autre type de malade mental, du genre pervers._

- Non, non, ça n'est pas si grave! Et puis, si je laisse Jasper coacher notre équipe seul, même trois minutes, j'ai bien peur qu'Alice l'entortille tellement durant mon absence qu'il déclare forfait et accepte de chanter ses louanges.

Elle rit brièvement. Un rire un peu rauque comme si elle ne l'utilisait pas souvent. Je remarquai que je ne l'avais jamais entendu rire depuis son arrivée, on aurait dit que c'était une chose qu'elle ne faisait jamais. Un peu comme si elle apprenait seulement à le faire.

- Oui, tu as raison, il faut que tu restes pour sauver les meubles, parce que il est à deux doigts de craquer, le pauvre, sourit-elle.

- Ma vie n'est qu'un éternel sacrifice, dis-je sur un ton dramatique en jetant un regard en coin à Jasper qui lorgnait presque discrètement sur les jambes de ma soeur. Nan, mais est-ce que c'est permis de porter un short aussi court ?! C'est presque de la triche ça !

- Chacun ses atouts pour déstabiliser l'équipe adverse, répondit Bella.

- C'est déloyal, absolument déloyal, râlai-je en regardant Alice se pencher pour ramasser la batte, son minishort rose fluo ne cachant presque rien de ses cuisses.

Il n'y avait pas que Jasper qui regardait cette vision bouche ouverte et yeux écarquillés, les garçons les plus âgés du groupe faisaient sensiblement le même genre de tête.

- Dis-lui d'éviter de se pencher, sinon, je rhabille Barbie moi-même...

Le sourire de Bella se figea, et elle sembla perdre le peu de confiance en elle-même qu'elle avait acquise.

- Euh, ouais, je lui dis ça.

Je lui fis un sourire pour lui montrer que je plaisantai, mais pas trop. Ce n'était absolument pas professionnel d'être fringuée comme ça.

Elle s'éloigna avec un petit signe de la main, rejoignit les filles de son équipe et nous nous mîmes à jouer.

Quatre _home run_ et trente points plus tard, nous n'avions toujours pas éliminé une seule joueuse de l'équipe adverse. Je décidai donc qu'une réunion d'équipe s'imposait.

- Il faut vous bouger les gars, elles vont nous écraser à ce rythme là.

- Ouais, mais c'est pas facile de se concentrer, marmonna Paul.

Jasper soupira et se passa une main sur le front.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui vous arrive, je vous ai jamais vu aussi mous Paul, Jamie, Will, répondis-je en m'adressant aux anciens que j'avais régulièrement vu plus dynamique.

- Désolé, Edward, mais je crois que tu ne peux pas comprendre, avoua Jamie avec un sourire en coin.

- Hein ?

Je jetai un regard à Jasper qui leva les mains en signe de paix.

- Bon, on va s'y remettre les gars, focalisez votre attention... Ailleurs, déclara-t-il.

Je stoppai Jasper d'un geste de la main.

- De quoi vous parlez ?

- Désolé Edward, mais... Ta soeur à une paire de jambes déconcertantes, répondit Will avant d'éclater de rire.

Quoi ? C'était ça qui leur faisait se jeter des regards en coin et qui les faisait chuchoter comme des adolescentes ? Les jambes de ma soeur! Mais ils avaient quel âge ces petits obsédés ? Quinze ans à tout casser ?

_Rappelle-toi la manière dont stupide dont tu pensais et ce qui occupait principalement ton esprit quand tu avais quinze ans... _

OK. Il fallait que je discute avec Alice.

- Je vois... Hé bien, concentrez-vous sur autre chose! Si vous n'y arrivez pas, imaginez ses jambes avec des poils trois centimètres. Et si ça ne fonctionne toujours pas, dites-vous que je ne suis pas le grand frère protecteur qui pourrait être vexé qu'une bande de petits obsédés de quinze ans matent sa soeur. Par contre Emmett, lui, l'est. Je suis certain que vous n'avez pas envie de tomber entre les pattes d'ours d'Emmett, si ?

Je leur fis mon plus beau sourire.

- Vous pensez que ça ira mieux ?

Ils hochèrent la tête sans perdre leurs sourires.

- Et c'est valable pour toi, plus que pour tous les autres, Jasper, ajoutai-je quand les garçons se furent éloignés.

J'étais bien placé pour lui faire la morale, je n'avais pas détaché mon regard de Bella une seule seconde. Elle m'hypnotisait littéralement.

Je jetai un coup d'oeil à Alice. Dans un sens je comprenais que tout le monde la regarde. Elle était naturellement jolie, fine et son corps de ballerine était sûrement tout ce qu'un mec normalement constitué pouvait adorer. En plus de ça, la danse lui avait donné quelque chose d'élégant et de gracieux qui transperçait dans chacun de ses mouvements.

Bella n'était pas comme ça, elle n'était absolument pas consciente de sa beauté. Et c'est peut-être pour cette raison qu'elle ne paraissait pas jolie, ou que je ne l'avais pas remarquée avant d'avoir vu à quel point elle pouvait être belle quand elle ne se sentait pas observée.

C'était comme si le regard des personnes qui l'entouraient la brûlait. Elle se recroquevillait complètement, elle n'avait plus rien à voir avec la jeune femme aux jolies formes et à la silhouette assurée que j'avais entraperçu dans les douches.

Je comprenais également pourquoi ce n'était pas sur elle que se posait les regards envieux des garçons, elle faisait tout pour être transparente, pour se fondre dans la masse et qu'on s'intéresse un minimum à elle.

Je me mis à l'observer une fois de plus, elle portait un t-shirt trop large qu'elle avait noué sur sa hanche pour qu'il soit à sa taille et le même short bleu marine que la veille qui masquait ses jambes jusqu'au dessus du genoux. Elle ne faisait pas du tout le même étalage qu'Alice, à qui les années de danse avaient appris à oublier sa pudeur. La danse classique était un art qui n'en permettait presque aucune.

Mais ce n'était pas vraiment ça la différence fondamentale. Bella était juste embarrassée par son corps et ne savait qu'en faire, tandis qu'Alice était consciente de sa beauté et savait pertinemment comment l'utiliser.

Il y avait décidemment un problème chez mademoiselle Swan. Et il me brûlait de savoir lequel.

Elle frappa la balle avec la batte et trop obnubilé par ses mouvements maladroits, je ne vis pas la balle venir et me percuter de plein fouet au-dessus de l'oeil gauche.

Ce ne fut que quelques secondes plus tard, alors que je m'étais étalé de tout mon long dans l'herbe humide que je compris ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, un ange brun était agenouillé à mes côtés et se tordait les mains et m'appelant désespérément.

_Oh, oui chérie dit encore mon prénom de cette manière, c'est juste délicieux._

Elle se mordit la lèvre et posa une main sur mon visage. Sa paume était douce contre ma joue.

- Edward, ça va ? Dis quelque chose, je t'en supplie !

Il y avait tant de désarroi dans sa voix que je me décidai à me relever en m'appuyant sur mes coudes et à lui répondre.

- Pas de problème, Bella. Laisse-moi juste trois minutes pour me remettre du choc.

Elle passa ses doigts à l'endroit où la balle m'avait heurté.

- Ouch !

Ca faisait mal. Elle retira précipitamment sa main et la reposa sur son genou. Je soupirai, j'aurai accepté qu'elle me fasse encore mal une minute ou deux si c'était pour sentir ses doigts sur moi.

- Je suis désolée, si désolée... Pardon, je...

Je fermai les yeux et me laissai retomber dans l'herbe en soupirant. Elle repassa rapidement une main sur mon visage, comme pour vérifier que j'étais encore bien vivant.

Moi-même je n'en étais pas certain, quand ses doigts me touchaient comme ça, j'avais bien l'impression d'être au Paradis.

Ce matin était vraiment, vraiment, le meilleur de ma vie. _Oh, oui._

**Fin du chapitre 3**

**Quand je me relis, je me dis qu'Edward est un peu tordu sur les bords. **

**Soit.**

**Ecris ce chapitre durant la nuit, pas moyen de dormir.**

**Terminé mes révisions pour aujourd'hui, je me mets à Addiction tout de suite…**

**Espérez quand même pas un chapitre ce soir, j'ai un baby-sitting, alors je ne sais pas de quelle manière je pourrai écrire.**

**Un grand merci à tous, **

**SHEZ **


	5. Rapprochements

**Chapitre 4 : Rapprochements**

- Alors elle le murmura en observant son reflet dans le miroir... Bloody Mary... Bloody Mary... Bloody Mary... Et soudain...

J'arrêtai brusquement de raconter mon histoire pour observer les visages qui m'entouraient, Tobby était agenouillé sur son lit et agrippait ses draps, la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux exorbités ; Jamie avait un oeil fermé et l'autre à moitié ouvert comme s'il s'apprêtait à recevoir un coup de poing ou à voir quelque chose de particulièrement effrayant ; Louis quant à lui s'était carrément enfouit dans son sac de couchage dont il ne laissait passer que le bout de son nez.

- Et quoi ? Continue, s'exclama Will.

- Ouais, elle l'appelle et puis ?

- Suite au prochain épisode, décrétai-je en me relevant du lit où j'étais assis.

- Oh, Edward, t'es vraiment sadique...

- Vous n'avez qu'à imaginer la suite, ça vous aidera à vous endormir !

- Pas question, c'est vraiment trop effrayant, déclara Louis.

- Tapette, se moqua Paul.

Je l'éclairai avec ma lampe torche et lui fit mon meilleur regard menaçant.

- Ce genre de réflexions, tu te les gardes, sinon tu vas venir faire un petit footing avec moi dans les bois et on verra qui fera pipi dans son pantalon.

- Excuse-moi, Louis, s'exclama-t-il.

- Merci! Bonne nuit les gars...

J'éteignis ma lampe et tentait de sortir du bungalow sans me prendre les pieds dans le bordel que les garçons laissaient perpétuellement traîner. Je me cognais le pied dans une valise et je dus me rattraper au lit de Will afin de ne pas m'étaler pour leur plus grand amusement.

- C'est vraiment pas ton jour, ricana Paul.

- T'as remarqué aussi, grommelai-je.

J'atteignis la porte sans plus manquer de me fracasser sur quoi que ce soit. Dieu soit loué.

- OK. Je vais fermer cette porte et je ne veux plus entendre un bavardage, même pour se foutre de ma poire. Si je dois revenir, ça va barder. Compris ?

- Compris. Bonne nuit, Edward, me répondirent-ils innocemment, comme si j'étais assez stupide pour croire qu'ils allaient se taire et dormir.

- Salut...

Je sortis et fermai la porte derrière moi. Je m'assis par terre devant le bungalow et tendis l'oreille pour être sûr qu'il ne faisait vraiment rien d'autre que chuchoter. Les sons étaient calmes à l'intérieur, il n'avait pas l'air d'être entrain de prévoir une quelconque escapade nocturne.

Un bruit de pas vint sur la droite du bungalow juste en face et bientôt la petit silhouette frêle de Bella apparut. Elle ne me voyait pas encore, j'étais trop plongé dans la pénombre pour qu'elle me remarque Je m'apprêtais donc à me manifester pour ne pas l'effrayer quand la voix de Mike l'appela.

- Bella, l'héla Mike en courant vers elle.

- Mike, répondit-elle poliment en s'arrêtant pour l'attendre.

Ils n'étaient pas très loin de moi et j'entendais tout ce qu'ils se disaient. Je savais que c'était grossier d'épier les gens, mais je n'en étais pas à ma première tentative alors je n'en éprouvais pas réellement de culpabilité. De plus, je savais que Mike passerait en mode « offensif » avec Bella, et je brûlai de voir si elle était intéressée par lui.

Je restai sagement dans le coin sombre où je me trouvai.

- Alors, comment tu trouves le camp ?

- Euh, bien. C'est un peu compliqué de donner un avis après si peu de temps, répondit-elle doucement en recommençant à marcher vers le local.

Il la retint par le bras, et elle se dégagea vivement, mais il ne sembla pas le remarquer.

J'avais envie de lui exploser le nez rien que pour ça. Cet abruti n'avait pas encore remarqué qu'elle ne supportait pas qu'on la touche?

- Oui. Mais tu dois déjà avoir quelques petits avis sur le staff ? Des préférences peut-être...

Je ne voyais pas le visage de Bella, mais je l'imaginai très bien froncer les sourcils dans cette moue septique et inquiète qu'elle affichait parfois.

- Tout le monde à l'air très sympa, balbutia-t-elle.

On sentait le mal aise dans sa voix.

- Oh, tu peux me dire ce que tu penses vraiment, je ne le répéterais pas.

Elle ne répondit rien pendant plusieurs secondes et lâcha finalement :

- Où tu veux en venir, Mike ?

Sa voix n'était toujours qu'un murmure, mais elle était devenue dure et froide, et l'anxiété y perçait. Je me remis à marcher pour interrompre leur conversation qui, je le sentais au ton de Bella, allait mal tourner.

- Hé bien. Je me disais juste que toi et moi on pourrait peut-être faire plus ample connaissance.

- Seuls, j'imagine, répliqua-t-elle de sa voix toujours aussi dure.

- Pourquoi pas, répondit-il en posant sa main sur son épaule.

Elle éclata de rire, un rire désincarné et sinistre. Pas du tout ce rire rauque et mal habille que je lui avais entendu plus tôt dans la journée, sur le terrain de Baseball.

- Excuse-moi, Mike, mais je ne suis pas du tout venue ici pour ça. S'il te plait, évite de me toucher, je ne t'y ai pas autorisé et ça me dérange franchement.

Elle vira sa main de son épaule.

- Oh, ne sois pas si farouche. On peut parfois lier l'utile à l'agréable, à partir du moment où les enfants sont couchés, il peut se passer des tas de choses.

- Je te répète que je ne suis pas là pour ça.

- Détends-toi, on peut juste discuter.

Il reposa ses mains de part et d'autre de ses épaules et la tourna face lui. Elle repoussa plus violement cette fois.

- Je t'ai demandé de ne pas me toucher ! Tu es stupide ou quoi !

- C'est bon t'emballe pas !

- OK. Fous-moi la paix !

Elle se tourna pour partir, mais il la retint une fois de plus.

- C'est quoi ton problème, s'écria-t-il.

Je n'étais plus qu'à deux mètres d'eux et je vis très nettement la main de Bella partir et claquer sur la joue de Mike.

- Ne me touche pas, répéta-t-elle très lentement. Tu as compris de cette manière ?

- T'es folle, ma parole!

- Mike, ça suffit, m'écria-je.

- De quoi tu te mêles ?

- Dégages, lui dis-je, avant que mes nerfs lâchent et que je me laisse aller à un geste malheureux.

Nous nous affrontâmes du regard pendant quelques secondes. Il tourna finalement les talons et disparut dans la pénombre.

Je posai mon regard sur Bella qui semblait en proie à une guerre intérieure. Elle était agitée et se mordait la lèvre en se tordant les doigts.

- Oh, quelle conne, mais quelle conne, murmura-t-elle en se passant une main sur le visage, les yeux fixés sur l'endroit où Mike venait de disparaître.

Sa voix était déchirante et on sentait nettement qu'elle était effrayée et paniquée. En une seconde, elle était redevenue la fille anxieuse, fragile et peu sûre d'elle.

- Bella, chuut, calme-toi.

Elle tremblait de tout son corps et semblait sur le point de fondre en larmes. Si je n'avais pas su que cela n'aurait rien arrangé, je l'aurai prise dans mes bras et serrée très fort contre moi.

Elle étouffa un sanglot et essuya une larme qui coulait sur sa joue, mais je sentais qu'elle était vraiment sur le point de craquer.

- Bella, ce n'est rien... Mike n'est qu'un abruti...

Ses dents étaient toujours fermement plantées dans sa lèvre inférieure, mais elle m'adressa un regard bref comme pour s'assurer de ma sincérité.

- Et moi avec, dit-elle alors qu'un nouveau sanglot agitait son corps.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises... Viens, ne restons pas ici...

Elle hocha la tête et nous marchâmes en silence jusqu'à son bungalow. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. S'il s'agissait de quelqu'un d'autre probablement l'aurai-je enlacée, ou aurai-je posé ma main dans le creux de son dos pour la réconforter. Mais il s'agissait de Bella, et tous les paramètres étaient différents.

Les mots me manquaient également. Quand Alice avait peur ou était triste un câlin suffisait à lui redonner le sourire, et parfois même cela semblait lui faire plus de bien que les mots. Et peut-être ne fallait-il pas faire de généralités, mais ça fonctionnait avec la plupart des filles. Hélas, Bella n'était pas _une fille_, c'était _la fille, _certainement la nana la plus spéciale que j'ai jamais rencontré.

Une fois à l'intérieur, elle se laissa tomber sur son lit et ramena ses genoux contre elle. Elle cacha son visage entre ses bras et durant un moment il n'y eut aucun autre son dans la pièce que le bruit des pleurs qui agitaient tout son corps.

Je finis par m'asseoir à côté d'elle en prenant bien soin de ne pas la toucher, même si l'envie de passer mes doigts dans ses mèches brunes qui s'échouaient délicatement dans le milieu de mon dos me démangeait.

Elle se reprit finalement et une espèce de rage contre elle-même sembla soudainement l'animer. Elle se redressa un peu pour attraper un mouchoir dans la table de chevet et se cogna la main violement au coin du meuble tant ses gestes étaient emportés.

- Doucement, Bella... Tu vas te faire mal...

- Je m'en fiche, répondit-elle en s'essuyant les yeux.

- J'avais remarqué, répondis-je en posant les yeux sur son genou toujours plus bleu et le tube d'arnica intact sur la table de nuit.

Son regard se perdit dans le vide et elle poussa un petit soupire las avant de dire d'une voix tremblante:

- Tu n'es pas obligé de rester, je sais gérer mes crises de nerfs toute seule...

Ce n'était en rien une invitation explicite à prendre la porte, juste une molle constatation, une politesse qui disait juste qu'elle ne voulait pas m'ennuyer.

- Je n'ai pas envie de te laisser seule, tu sembles si bouleversée... Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose ?

Je savais qu'elle avait eu peur, chacun de ses gestes maladroits et de ses mots tremblants le prouvait. Et l'abandonner dans cet état me semblait inconcevable.

- Pas vraiment, ça va passer, t'inquiète... C'est juste qu'il m'a touchée, et il était si insistant...

- Ca t'a effrayée...

Ce n'était pas réellement une question, mais elle sembla y réfléchir et ses sourcils se froncèrent légèrement, preuve de sa concentration.

- Ouais, je crois que c'est ça, répondit-elle en essuyant deux nouvelles larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues.

Sa réponse sonnait comme un mensonge, ou comme si elle éludait une partie de la réponse.

- Disons que... J'ai besoin de trois minutes pour me remettre du choc, me cita-t-elle.

Je souris en remarquant qu'elle était encore capable de faire de l'humour. Noir, certes, mais c'était rassurant.

- Je... Je n'aime pas qu'on empiète sur mes limites, j'ai dû mal avec les contacts physiques. Et quand on les force, je me sens paniquée... J'y peux rien, je fais des efforts, je te le promets, mais...

Sa voix s'érailla et ses pleurs reprirent. Elle respira profondément pour tenter de les arrêter.

- Oh, je sais que je suis stupide et que ma réaction est complètement disproportionnée... Mais je lui ai demandé d'arrêter, et... Il ne m'écoutait pas... Ca m'a foutu hors de moi...

- Tu as eu raison de le remettre à sa place, tu ne le connais pas et il n'avait pas à agir comme ça avec toi.

Elle sourit enfin, d'un petit sourire triste au travers de ses larmes.

- Parle-moi, murmura-t-elle. Change-moi les idées... S'il te plait...

- Euh... Ok, répondis-je ne sachant absolument pas ce que j'allais lui raconter.

Les histoires de vampires et de morts-vivants que je servais aux garçons semblaient tout à fait inappropriées, j'optai donc pour une banalité, un truc sans intérêt.

- Si ça t'intéresse de le savoir, je peux te dire que mon arcade sourcilière c'est remise du choc que tu lui a administré ce matin. La prochaine fois que tu essayes de me dégommer, tâche de frapper plus fort.

OK. Finalement, j'aurai du lui raconter l'histoire de Bloody Mary, ça aurait été moins nul. Pourtant, elle rit doucement de son petit rire furtif et rauque.

- C'est vrai que tu t'en es bien tiré, tu n'as même pas de marque, répondit-elle en m'observant. Je n'oublierai pas d'y mettre toute ma force la prochaine fois...

- Y'aura pas de prochaine fois, l'humiliation a vraiment été totale...

- J'imagine que trente-cinq points dans la vue et un joueur éliminé, alors que vous n'étiez pas en phase offensive, ça doit passer l'envie de recommencer...

- Merci de me le rappeler...

- C'est avec plaisir...

- Néanmoins, je préfère perdre honorablement que de gagner de manière déloyale et peu fair-play...

- C'est ta soeur ou moi que tu vises ?

- Les deux, je pense... Plus Alice, en fait... Pour toi, je peux encore faire l'effort de croire que tu ne l'as pas fait exprès.

Elle rit de nouveau.

- Si je l'avais fait exprès, je ne t'aurais pas raté...

- C'est charmant, mademoiselle...

- C'est surtout absolument faux, j'ai un sens de la coordination tout à fait... Disons que je n'en ai pas, c'est plus simple. Je suis incapable de toucher une balle avec une raquette, ou de courir sur une surface plane, le sport ce n'est pas mon truc.

- Et pour une fois que tu arrive à toucher la balle, tu m'assommes avec. C'était vraiment mon jour, dis-moi.

- Arrange-toi avec ton karma...

Elle souriait et bien que des traces humides persistaient sur ses joues, elle était radicalement différente. Elle semblait en confiance, et en devenait presque volubile et drôle. Rien à voir avec cette petite nana gênée et peu sûre d'elle que je connaissais depuis trois jours.

Bella était une série télévisée à rebondissements, impossible de s'en détacher, impossible de ne pas se laisser embarquer, et surtout, impossible de ne pas être étonné.

Un petit silence s'installa et nous cherchions chacun maladroitement comment le combler.

- Parle-moi de toi, demanda-t-elle finalement.

- Que veux-tu savoir ? Je suis sûre qu'Alice et sa langue bien pendue t'ont déjà tout raconté.

- Elle parle plus de Jasper, en fait...

- Vraiment ? Elle est incorrigible...

- Oui, mais elle est drôle. J'aime bien discuter avec elle... Où vis-tu ?

- A New-York... Je fais des études d'ingénieur du son là-bas.

- Jasper aussi...

- Je vis avec lui. C'est pour ça que si lui et Alice se mettent à sortir ensemble, je peux dire adieu à ma tranquillité. Alice a été acceptée dans le New-York City Ballet, elle y rentre en septembre…

- C'est vrai qu'Alice n'est pas vraiment une personnalité reposante...

- Oh, elle peut l'être... Bâillonnée et ligotée... Mais bon, c'est inéluctable, ils se tournent autour depuis des années, si Alice n'était pas partie à Paris, je pense qu'ils seraient déjà ensemble.

- Tu n'as plus qu'à te résigner...

- Quand je te dis que ma vie est un sacrifice... Et toi tu as quelqu'un ?

J'avais essayé de paraître le plus désintéressé possible, mais c'était peut-être tombé à plat, car elle me jeta un petit regard étonné.

Un soupire résigné s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres.

- Je ne suis pas une fille hyper sociable, ni le genre de fille sur laquelle les mecs se retournent, tu as dû le remarquer...

_Désolée, chérie, personne ne m'a mis au courant. Moi je me suis retourné, et, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je suis bien un mec. _

- Pourquoi ? Il me semble que tu es assez vieille pour que ton papa t'autorise à sortir le samedi soir, et apparemment tu n'as ni oeil, de verre ni bec de lièvre, rien d'handicapant...

- C'est plus compliqué que ça...

_J'avais cru comprendre, oui._

- Du haut de mes dix-neuf ans, papa, ne le laisse sortir qu'un samedi sur deux, c'est vraiment trop nul, soupira-t-elle.

Je la regardai perplexe.

- C'est de l'humour, Edward. Pas drôle, d'accord. Mais c'en est. Enfin, j'ai bien dix-neuf ans, mais je te rassure, j'ai le droit de sortir le samedi soir, et même les autres jours de la semaine.

- J'ai eu un doute pendant trois secondes...

- J'avais remarqué, répondit-elle en roulant des yeux. Sinon toi ?

- Moi ?

- Tu es célibataire ?

Dieu, elle s'intéressait à ma vie sentimentale. C'était Noël avant l'heure.

- Euh ouais... Ma dernière copine a plié bagages il y a trois mois...

Elle fronça les sourcils d'une manière interrogatrice.

- Un bel australien bronzé et musclé contre lequel je n'ai pas fait le poids... Mais je crois que j'étais hors-jeu depuis un moment de toutes façons, souris-je. Personne en vue depuis...

_Menteur, il y avait bien quelqu'un en vue. Elle._

- Sincères condoléances...

- Oh, ce n'est pas si triste. La vie de célibataire a ses avantages...

- Si tu le dis...

- La male bouffe et les soirées télé-canapé, vraiment divins...

- Je connais ça aussi, rit-elle.

Alice entra alors dans la chambre brisant l'intimité un peu bancale que nous étions entrain de nous fabriquer.

- Salut, les gars !

- Coucou, répondit Bella.

Une lueur d'interrogation passa dans les yeux de ma soeur quand elle vit les traces de larmes sur les joues de Bella.

- Tout va bien ?

- Oui, tout va bien, répondit Bella en me jetant un petit regard qui me suppliait de l'appuyer.

- Ben, je vais y aller, moi, décrétai-je en me levant pour sortir. Bonne nuit, les filles!

J'adressai un petit signe de la main à Bella avant de quitter le chalet et ses lèvres formèrent un merci silencieux. Alice me suivit dehors.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, demanda-t-elle, anxieuse.

- Pourquoi tu ne lui demandes pas ?

- Je sais qu'elle ne me le dira pas...

Je fronçai les sourcils en la regardant.

- Ce n'est pas de la curiosité mal placée, Edward. Je trouve Bella hyper sympa et je voudrai l'aider à se sentir bien ici, mais elle parle si peu...

- Ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire...

- OK, je comprends...

- Prends soin d'elle, dis-je en commençant à m'éloigner.

- D'accord, je fais de mon mieux...

- Merci.

- Bonne nuit Edward, dit-elle.

- Oh, Alice, dis-je en me retournant.

- Hum ?

- Que je ne revoie plus ce short sur tes fesses... J'ai plus l'âge de connaître la couleur de ta petite culotte…

- T'aimes pas ? Jasper semble l'adorer pourtant, répondit-elle avec son sourire mutin.

Je levai les yeux au ciel et elle éclata de rire tandis que je reprenais le chemin vers mon bungalow.

**Fin du chapitre 4**


	6. Humiliation

**Chapitre 5 : Humiliation**

Je ne cherchai plus le sommeil depuis une bonne heure quand le réveil de Jasper fit retentir _I want you to want me_.

Je n'arrêtai pas de penser à Bella, à ce bref moment d'intimité que nous avions partagé ensemble hier soir et où elle s'était révélée être tout ce qu'elle ne semblait pas : drôle, spontanée, passionnée...

Ce n'était pas comme si elle m'était apparue soudainement différente, comme quelqu'un qu'on aurait mal jugé dans un premier temps, non, ces qualités étaient juste venues ce greffer au reste de sa personnalité.

Bella était si mystérieuse, il y avait tant de chose à découvrir chez elle que c'en était fascinant. Son attitude, ses sourires divins, sa douceur, sa maladresse et sa gêne semblaient cacher tant de secrets. J'aurai tellement aimé la percer à jour.

Je me tirai de mon lit et étirai tout mes muscles en murmurant un « jour » à Jasper.

- Jour, dit-il en sortant son visage de son oreiller.

On aurait dit un loir qu'on réveille en pleine période d'hibernation. Ses yeux n'arrêtaient pas de cligner comme s'il hésitait encore à retomber dans le sommeil ou à se lever.

- Mal dormi ?

- Ouais... Plutôt. T'as pas arrêté de te retourner une minute et ton lit grince à mort ! Qu'est-ce que t'avais ?

- Je n'arrivai pas à trouver le sommeil, soupirai-je en haussant les épaules. Désolé.

Jasper me servit le petit sourire en coin de celui à qui on ne la fait pas et je décidai de changer de sujet tout en attrapant mes affaires de douche.

- Depuis quand t'écoute de la musique de film pour préadolescentes* ?

- Alice m'a reparlé de ce film... Je me souviens qu'on l'a souvent regardé à une époque...

Il avait un sourire béat sur les lèvres et je m'imaginais qu'il repensait à une de nos nombreuses soirées télé quand nous avions quatorze ans où Alice lui avait probablement effleuré la main. C'était vraiment trop mignon.

_J'ai dit mignon ? Pardon, je pensais pathétique... _

Jasper et Alice avaient toujours gravité l'un autour de l'autre, et je ne comprenais pas ce qui prenait tant de temps dans leur relation. Ils flirtaient ensemble depuis qu'ils avaient l'âge de le faire, c'est-à-dire un bail, mais il ne c'était à ma connaissance rien passé entre eux. Bien sûr, quand Jasper et moi avions quitté Forks pour nos études et qu'Alice était ensuite partie à Paris, leur relation était devenue presque impossible, mais ils avaient continué de flirter gentiment à chaque fois qu'ils se rencontraient.

J'avais fini par croire qu'il n'y avait rien de plus que ça, mais tant de choses défilaient dans leurs yeux quand ils partageaient la plus banale des conversations.

- Ca ne t'empêchait pas de l'avoir sur ta playlist avant ça, raillai-je.

- La ferme, dit-il en me balançant son oreiller.

Je sortis du bungalow pour aller prendre rapidement une douche, je ne croisai pas Bella et je ne pus m'empêcher de m'en sentir légèrement déçu.

Quand je revins Jasper était prêt et nous allâmes réveiller les garçons.

- Debout là-dedans, s'écria Jasper en poussant la porte du bungalow.

- Non, maman, pas si tôt, marmonna Jamie dans son sommeil.

- Il me prend pour sa mère ou je rêve, me demanda mon ami et haussant un sourcil.

- J'pense bien, ris-je.

- Petit déjeuner dans quinze minutes, mettez des vêtements de sport ! Et non, Jamie, je ne suis pas ta mère...

Quelques yeux s'ouvraient et des « bjours les mecs » commençaient à fuser.

- On repasse dans dix minutes, le dernier qui sort de ce bungalow fait vingt pompes !

- Oh, Edward t'es vache ! C'est toujours moi le dernier, ils cachent mes trucs exprès, se plaignit Louis.

- T'inquiète, Louis, il bluffe, le rassura Will.

- C'est vrai, Edward ne sait de toutes façons pas compter jusque vingt, ajouta Paul.

- Il y a des claques qui se perdent, soupirai-je en souriant.

Nous sortîmes du bungalow avec Jasper pour les laisser se préparer. Nous discutions depuis quelques minutes à l'extérieur quand Jessica et Lauren arrivèrent vers nous en riant comme des possédées. Les mots « Bella », « Mike » et « gifle » me parvinrent très nettement tant leurs pseudos chuchotements étaient discrets.

Mon coeur se serra dans ma poitrine et mon visage pâlit.

- Ca ne va pas, Edward ?

Ne me dites pas que ce crétin de première catégorie qu'était Mike Newton avait été se vanter sur tous les toits de son altercation avec Bella ?

- Hé, mec, t'es tout blanc !

Je regardai Jessica et Lauren passer et elles nous adressèrent un petit signe de la main avant de pénétrer dans le chalet réservé aux filles de leur groupe.

Je n'y répondis même pas, car leurs sourires faux me confirma ce dont je me doutais, et ça me foutait simplement hors de moi.

Ma mâchoire se serra. Si Mike l'avait raconté à ce genre de filles, il savait pertinemment ce qu'il faisait. L'information allait faire le tour du camp d'ici une demi-heure, si elle ne l'avait pas déjà fait. Bella allait en être carrément humiliée.

- Edward ! Je suis prêt, m'annonça Louis en sortant du bungalow alors que les lacets de ses tennis n'étaient pas noués et qu'il avait encore du dentifrice autour de la bouche.

- Je t'explique plus tard, si ça ne te viens pas dans les oreilles avant ça, murmurai-je à Jasper qui fronça les sourcils. Louis, rentre là-dedans immédiatement ! T'as encore du dentifrice sur le visage !

Il obéit mais s'étala de tout son long sur le sol en marchant sur ses lacets.

A un autre moment, j'aurai ri après m'être assuré qu'il allait bien, mais là un drôle de poids venait de me tomber sur le coeur. Je n'avais même pas envie de sourire.

Je l'aidais à se relever et quand le groupe fut prêt nous partîmes pour le petit déjeuner.

- Edward, je sais que je suis le dernier, mais je ne pourrai vraiment pas faire vingt pompes avec mon bras et mes doigts, se plaignit Tobby que j'écoutai d'une oreille distraite. Edward, tu m'écoutes ? Vraiment, je ne pourrai pas ! Même pas une !

- Je bluffais vraiment, Tobby ! Pas de panique, on n'est pas chez les marines, répondis-je un peu agacé, car j'étais occupé à chercher Alice dans la foule d'enfants qui se dirigeait vers le réfectoire.

Je vis Jessica et Lauren y pénétrer avec leur groupe et elles avaient toujours l'air de bien se marrer. Je priais pour qu'elles ne soient pas entrain de parler de Bella devant les enfants, tout mais pas ça.

Je me retrouvai finalement derrière Alice au self service et je l'attrapai par le bras avant de me pencher vers elle.

- Hey, salut !

- Est-ce que tu as entendu parler d'un truc sur Bella, murmurai-je très bas.

- Deux minutes, je n'ai pas le souvenir d'avoir entendu un mot comme « bonjour » !

- Bonjour ! Alors ?

- Nan. Rien. De quoi tu parles ?

- Oublie !

Peut-être que Jessica et Lauren auraient l'intelligence de garder ça pour elle, et j'espérais vraiment que ça serait le cas.

Alice allait me poser plus de question, mais une petite main attrapa la jambe de mon bermuda et tira dessus.

- Dis, Edward, j'ai reçu ça, mais moi, je sais pas encore lire, me dit la minuscule Lucy en agitant sous mon nez une enveloppe toute rose probablement reçue lors de la distribution du courrier.

Du haut de ses six ans tout frais, Lucy était la benjamine du camp et elle était si petite qu'elle n'était même pas assez haute que pour pousser son plateau sur le rail du self service. Je l'attrapai sous les aisselles et la calai sur ma hanche.

- Désolé, mais je peux pas lire le ventre vide, expliquai-je en la chatouillant. Les hommes ne peuvent pas faire quoi que ce soit s'ils ont faim, tu apprendras ça plus tard. On déjeune et je te lis ça après.

- OK, s'exclama-t-elle en passant ses bras autour de mon cou.

- Tu mange quoi le matin, toi ?

- Bonjour !

Je me retournai pour voir Bella qui s'était glissée dans la file faire la bise à Alice. Bordel, Alice lui faisait la bise ! Et moi, je ne pouvais même pas la toucher !

- Merci, pour ce matin. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, je me suis rendormie. J'ai vraiment passé une nuit horrible, impossible de fermer l'oeil...

_Tiens donc, elle aussi a des difficultés pour dormir._

- Pas de problème. Les filles ont été rapidement prêtes, je n'ai même pas eu besoin de les booster, répondit Alice.

Bella s'approcha ensuite de moi et me murmura un salut timide. Elle hésita un instant avant de se hisser sur la pointe des pieds et poser un baiser furtif sur ma joue.

_Oh mon Dieu !_

Je rougissais, mon coeur battait fort contre mes côtes et mes mains étaient horriblement moites. C'était simplement divin, la douceur de ses lèvres, l'odeur de son corps, ses cheveux qui m'avaient chatouillé le visage.

- Tu vas bien, demandai-je d'une voix tremblante.

- Ouais. Ouais. Ca va. Juste mal dormi et toi ?

Je remarquai qu'elle était aussi rouge que moi.

- Ca roule.

- Edward, j'ai faim !

Lucy me rappelait à l'ordre.

- Désolé. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu manges ?

Elle me dicta son menu et je l'empilai sur le plateau de Bella qui nous regardait d'un oeil amusé.

- J'ai que deux mains, m'excusai-je.

- Heureusement d'ailleurs, répondit-elle avec une moue rieuse.

J'aurai tout à fait pu poser Lucy au sol et lui faire dicter son menu pendant que je poussai notre plateau, mais alors je ratai une chance de déjeuner à côté de Bella.

- Oh, et aussi de la confiture de fraise !

- Hey, vous pensez que j'aurai encore un peu de place pour pouvoir déposer mon déjeuner ? Vous êtes vraiment des ogres !

_Oh oui, et toi tu es le petit poucet, chérie. Je te croquerai avec plaisir._

- Tu ne manges pas, tu picores, tu n'as pas besoin d'énormément de place, répondis-je.

Le rouge qui avait un peu disparu de ses joues redevint aussi vif.

- C'est parce que j'ai dû mal à manger quand je suis nerveuse, bégaya-t-elle.

- Tu es très souvent nerveuse, alors.

_Comme si tu ne l'avais pas remarqué, Sherlock_.

- Faut croire...

Elle attrapa notre plateau et nous allâmes nous installer sur une table où quelques enfants étaient déjà assis.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi...

Elle déposa le plateau et m'adressa un regard interrogatif.

- Pourquoi tu es si nerveuse...

Nous parlions plus bas puisque nous étions entourés d'enfants et elle répondit évasivement.

- C'est compliqué...

- Quand je mange à côté de Charlotte, elle me fait mes tartines, m'annonça Lucy.

- T'userais pas un peu trop de tes privilèges de benjamine, toi ?

- Angela le fait aussi, répondit Lucy avec une moue ennuyée.

- J'ai compris, marmonnai-je en attrapant un couteau et du pain.

- T'es bonne poire avec les enfants, tu sais ça, rit Bella avant de croquer dans sa pomme.

- Chacun ses faiblesses, soupira-je en haussant les épaules.

- Ils t'aiment bien...

- Ca ne veut pas pour autant dire que je fais bien mon job...

- Je pense que tu le fais bien... Je voudrai pouvoir le faire comme toi… Ca semble si naturel chez toi de les faire rire, de répondre à leurs demandes, de trouver l'activité qui va les amuser...

Je réfléchis un instant avant de dire :

- Tu sais, quand je viens ici, j'essaye de laisser tous mes problèmes à l'extérieur du camp. Le fait de ne plus me prendre la tête avec toutes ces choses me permet d'être plus spontané, moins coincé, moins centré sur moi même, moins nerveux... Je crois que si tu veux te sentir bien dans le camp, c'est par là que ça commence...

Elle rougit de nouveau.

- Je te promets que j'essaye...

- Je... Je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise... Je ne veux pas dire que tu t'y prends mal... Tu t'en sors très bien...

- Non. Tu as raison...

- Non. Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça.

Elle ne répondit rien et croqua dans sa pomme une nouvelle fois.

- Je ne pensais pas que ça se voyait aussi fort, murmura-t-elle.

- Hum ?

- Je ne pensais pas que j'étais si repérable. Est-ce qu'il y a écrit _fille à problèmes_ sur mon front, demanda-t-elle la voix tremblante en attrapant mon couteau et une nouvelle tranche de pain pour faire une tartine à Lucy qui réclamait déjà la suite de son déjeuner.

- Je...

- C'est vrai quoi ! Ca fait quoi ? Six jours que nous sommes ici, je t'ai parlé deux fois une demi-heure et t'as déjà capté que je ne tournais pas rond. C'est génial...

- Euh... Pardon, dis-je complètement hébété qu'elle s'emporte.

En réalité, voir Bella s'énerver était presque drôle, elle marmonnait et s'engueulait plus elle-même que moi.

- Ce n'est pas toi... C'est moi... Excuse-moi... Je vais essayer de suivre tes conseils...

Elle soupira.

- Bella, tu me lis ma lettre ? Edward, il sait pas le faire tant qu'il a faim...

- Oui, bien sûr. Viens-là. Les hommes et la nourriture, pff.

Après le déjeuner, chaque groupe partait en activité sportive et le notre devait affronter celui de Mike et Ben dans un tournoi de basket.

Je ne savais pas trop si j'allais résister à mettre mon poing sur le nez de Mike pour avoir balancé ce qui c'était passé entre Bella et lui à Jessica et Lauren, alors quand j'entendis qu'il murmurait à ce propos là avec Ben qui ne semblait pas vouloir croire que Bella l'avait giflé sans raison, je fus très heureux que Jasper décrète que les ballons étaient plats et qu'il fallait aller en chercher d'autre dans la réserve.

- Fais gaffe à ce que tu racontes, Mike, et je te signale que t'es pas dans un salon de thé, tu n'es pas là pour faire la conversation, grinçai-je en passant à côté de lui, le bousculant à moitié.

Je regrettai que Bella n'ait pas frappé plus fort, histoire de lui donner réellement une bonne raison de le faire jacasser.

Quand je pénétrai dans la réserve, Angela et Charlotte étaient entrain d'y réunir du matériel.

- Je ne pense pas que Mike soit un menteur, mais ça me semble bizarre tout de même, je vois mal Bella faire ça.

- Hum. Elle est si douce. C'est vrai qu'elle est spéciale, mais de là à prétendre qu'elle est folle. Jessica et Lauren n'ont jamais rien de bon à dire sur personne. Je parie que cette histoire n'est même pas vraie, dit Charlotte en sautillant pour attraper des cerceaux rangés trop haut pour elle sur une étagère.

J'attrapai les cerceaux pour Charlotte et lui tendis. Une vague de colère venait de monter en moi et je lui dis un peu sèchement :

- Dis à Jessica et Lauren qu'elles ne savent pas de quoi elles parlent et qu'elles ferraient bien mieux de se taire.

J'attrapai le sac de balles que Jasper voulait et je sortis aussi vite du local.

Le reste de la journée s'écoula lentement et elle fut simplement horrible. Toute l'équipe savait maintenant ce qu'il s'était passé entre Mike et Bella hier soir. Et ça me foutais juste hors de moi. Pas parce que Mike n'était qu'un abruti fini et qu'il aurait pu avoir la décence de ne pas crier cette histoire sur tous les toits, mais parce que Jessica et Lauren se moquait ouvertement de Bella, ou du moins ne se gênaient pas pour parler d'elle assez fort pour qu'elle l'entende.

Et franchement, quand on avait regardé Bella on avait tout compris. On voyait directement à quel point elle était mal dans sa peau et peu à l'aise en public. Elle semblait constamment marcher sur des charbons ardents en société et se faisait si petite que tenter de l'écraser avec des bassesses de ce style ne visait à rien d'autre que détruire le peu d'assurance qu'elle avait encore en elle.

Ca m'écoeurait simplement, ça me donnait envie de gerber qu'on puisse se moquer de quelqu'un aussi méchamment. Jessica et Lauren étaient juste entrain de bousiller le peu d'estime d'elle qu'elle semblait encore avoir.

Je n'avais jamais cru que Bella pourrait avoir l'air plus anéantie que le jour où je l'ai vue débarquer ici. J'avais d'abord cru qu'elle s'était trompée de chemin quand j'avais vu ce petit bout de femme caché sous des vêtements amples descendre de son gros camion sous la pluie.

Son visage était aussi tiré que si elle avait passé une nuit blanche et deux cernes violettes se dessinaient sous ses yeux. Ses cheveux étaient noués en un chignon haut et c'était sûrement la chose la plus soignée de son apparence. Elle se tenait un peu voûtée, comme si elle tentait de faire prendre moins de place à sa petite silhouette, histoire de ne pas trop déranger.

Je me souviens d'avoir pensé que cette fille avait besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil et surtout qu'on la fasse rire pour lui faire oublier toutes ces choses affreuses qu'elle semblait avoir laissé derrière elle.

Elle n'avait pas radicalement changé ces derniers jours, mais tout doucement elle devenait un peu plus souriante, un peu plus enjouée, un peu plus spontanée, et ça lui allait tellement bien.

A eux trois, Mike, Jessica et Lauren, avaient ruiné toutes ces petites améliorations. C'était juste comme s'ils l'avaient piétinée, ils avaient ressuscité par leur bêtise le cadavre ambulant du premier jour.

Et je peux vous dire qu'en histoires épouvantables et en films d'horreur, j'en connais un rayon, je suis même un spécialiste. Bella aurait fait un mort-vivant très réaliste dans _Le retour des Zombies._

La journée était maintenant terminée et nous avions fini de prévoir les activités pour la journée du lendemain quand Esmé annonça :

- Bien, voilà, la journée est finie! Mais pour ceux qui le désirent, Carlisle nous a préparé un feu de camp, et je pense qu'il y aura des marshmallows ainsi que d'autres choses absolument nocives pour vos dents...

Des exclamations appréciatrices accueillirent sa proposition et j'étais déjà entrain d'échafauder un plan pour me retrouver assis à côté de Bella quand elle se leva et souhaita une bonne nuit à tout le monde.

- Tu ne te joins pas à nous, demanda doucement Angela.

Bella secoua la tête doucement et lui fis un petit sourire rassurant.

- Je suis épuisée, demain soir peut-être...

- OK.

Elle adressa un petit signe de la main à l'ensemble de l'équipe et quitta le local.

- Oh, elle semblait si mal à l'aise, soupira Charlotte. Je n'aurai jamais osé insister pour la retenir.

- Si tu venais de passer une journée semblable à la sienne, peut-être que tu te sentirais également très mal à l'aise, souligna Peter d'un ton un peu froid en regardant Mike.

- Je vais me coucher, dit sèchement Mike en se levant pour quitter la pièce.

- En voilà une bonne idée, répondit Emmett avec quelque chose de mauvais dans la voix.

J'hésitai un instant avant de me lever également et de partir. Je ne voulais pas que Bella s'écrase pour des crétins pareils, elle avait autant sa place que nous tous ici.

Arrivé devant son bungalow, je frappai un léger coup à la porte. Elle mit un peu de temps à répondre et je m'apprêtai à frapper une seconde fois quand elle me dit d'entrer.

- Edward !

Ses joues s'empourprèrent instantanément, elle baissa les yeux et l'ensemble de son corps se mit à se tortiller d'embarras.

- Joins-toi à nous, Bella.

- Merci, mais je suis vraiment épuisée et...

- Bella, s'il te plait...

- Edward, je...

- Ne me dis pas que tu vas te laisser impressionner par ces bêtises !

Elle ne répondit pas dans un premier temps et elle se laissa tomber sur son lit en soupirant.

- Ce n'est pas de toi dont ils se sont moqués toute la journée. Je ne comprends même pas ce que j'ai fait à Lauren et Jessica pour mériter ça. J'ai eu l'impression d'être de retour au lycée, mais en pire.

- Tu veux vraiment que je te dise quel est le problème de Lauren et Jessica envers toi?

- Oui ! S'il y en a un, oui !

- Je ne suis pas sûre que ça va te plaire, la prévins-je.

- Au point où j'en suis...

Je pris une grande inspiration avant de parler.

- Tu es jolie, Bella. Tu n'en a pas l'air très consciente, mais tu es super mignonne. En plus de ça tu es gentille, douce, intelligente, sympathique... Tu as plein de choses pour toi, c'est ça le problème de Jessica et Lauren.

Elle était maintenant aussi rouge qu'une tomate et j'étais vraiment entrain de me demander si je n'allais pas devoir lui faire du bouche à bouche pour faire repartir sa respiration, et contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu croire, je me posai réellement la question, il n'y avait pas d'arrières pensées perverses derrière cette interrogation.

- L'équipe au complet a déjà été le sujet de leurs persiflages, on se demande tous pourquoi elles reviennent d'année en année...

- Je… Euh... Pas quoi dire... Absolument ridicule...

Qu'est-ce qu'elle était craquante quand elle bafouillait comme ça.

- Allez, ne te laisse pas intimider, viens avec nous... En plus, Mike est parti se coucher, il ne t'ennuiera pas...

- Euh... C'est à dire que...

- « Oui », est un mot vachement plus simple à dire que toutes les phrases que t'essayes de me sortir, Bella. Essaye, c'est très simple.

Elle ne répondit pas.

- On a tous envie que tu viennes, mais tu semblais si gênée que personne n'a osé te retenir...

- OK. Oui.

- Ah ! Super ! Tu vois, c'est hyper facile. « Non » est mot pas mal non plus, mais je préfère quand tu me dis oui, donc on l'apprendra plus tard.

_Cette phrase était réellement tendancieuse, bravo. Chasse cette image mentale de ta tête, Edward._

Elle éclata de rire alors que mon imagination douteuse partait en vrille et je dus faire un réel effort mental pour ne plus l'imaginer nue sous moi entrain de scander ces trois petites lettres augmentées de mon prénom.

_Pervers. Pervers. Pervers. Fais-toi soigner, t'es un grand malade._

Néanmoins, je l'avais fait rire, et elle semblait s'être détendue un peu.

- Allez, mets vite un pull ! Il ne fait pas chaud dehors à cette heure...

Il ne manquerait plus qu'elle attrape un rhume, je me sentirai obligé de jouer de nouveau les infirmiers.

- Oui, dit-elle avec un petit sourire en coin.

- Tu es une bonne élève, approuvai-je en riant.

_Il faudrait juste que je teste un peu plus tes capacités, mais... EDWARD ! LA FERME !_

Elle passa un sweat et nous sortîmes dans la fraîcheur de la nuit pour marcher jusqu'à la prairie ou nous avions joué au Baseball la veille. Mon père venait certainement de déboiser tout Forks et ses alentours vu la quantité de bois qu'il avait rassemblée et un beau brasier flambait. Toute l'équipe, excepté Mike, était réunie alentour, installée sur des couvertures jetées à même le sol pour nous protéger du froid et de l'humidité.

- Hey ! Bella, Edward. C'est cool de vous voir, dit Charlotte qui était callée tout contre Peter.

D'énormes paquets de marshmallows circulaient de main en main et mon père m'en tendit un, ainsi que deux tiges en fer pour les faire griller.

- Ce paquet vaut trois dollars et dix-huit cents. Pas de gaspillage et tu partages avec Bella.

- Tu comptes m'annoncer le prix de chaque chose que tu me donnes ? Dis-moi, est-ce que tu annonces également à tes patients le prix du fil que tu utilises pour les suturer ? Si oui, c'est vraiment inquiétant, papa...

- Je ne vous ai jamais assez enseigné le prix de la vie à Alice, Emmett et toi, il n'est pas trop tard pour commencer.

- Ce que papa ne te dis pas, c'est que maman l'a promu. En plus d'être infirmier, il est maintenant économe. C'est lui qui fait toutes les courses pour le camp...

- Autrement dit, papa vient de réaliser le prix de la vie, ricana Alice.

- Oulalala, Carlisle, vous avez pris du gallon, se moqua gentiment Jasper.

- Tant de moqueries venant de mes enfants ne m'étonne point. Mais venant de toi, Jasper, c'est très décevant. Je pensais que tu étais un garçon bien élevé. Veux-tu bien t'asseoir moins près de ma fille, s'il te plait !

- Ca, c'est ce qui s'appelle se faire remettre à sa place en beauté, frérot, dit Peter en riant.

- Et dans tous les sens du terme, en prime, ajouta Ben.

Tout le monde éclata de rire et put voir Jasper s'empourprer malgré la pénombre. Je m'installai sur une couverture et tapotai la place à côté de moi pour que Bella s'y asseye également.

- Je t'ai pris ton édredon, Edward, dit Jasper en me faisant passer la couverture.

Je n'avais pas spécialement froid alors je le posai à côté de moi avant d'enfiler plusieurs marshmallows sur une tige de fer.

- J'espère que tu aimes les marshmallows, murmurai-je à Bella.

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Parce que moi, je déteste ça... Ce qui veut dire que tu dois tout manger... Carlisle a dit « pas de gaspillage ».

- Tu plaisantes ?

- Non, souris-je en plaçant la brochette à proximité du feu.

- Je vais être malade. Tu tiens vraiment à ce que je te vomisse dessus ? Je suis si maladroite que ça pourrait réellement arriver.

- Tu essayes de me faire peur !

- Pas vraiment, dit-elle en riant.

- OK. On appellera Emmett à la rescousse, alors.

- Sage initiative...

Je décollai les bouts de guimauve collants de la tige pour les lui donner. Ils nous collaient aux doigts, nos mains s'effleureraient et pour une fois elle n'en semblait pas gênée. Elle riait en tenant de les glisser dans sa bouche sans s'en mettre partout. Elle était redevenue pour quelques instants la fille spontanée et drôle, ses yeux s'étaient illuminés et elle semblait reprendre vie.

- T'es chûre que t'en veux pas ? Olalala chest chaud !

Elle avala avant d'approcher de ma bouche un marshmallow fondu.

- Nan, vraiment...

- T'as tord, tu sais ?

Ses doigts étaient toujours à quelques centimètres de ma bouche, et franchement, ce n'était pas la friandise qui me mettait en appétit.

- Ca fait des années que je n'en ai plus mangé, en fait, avouai-je.

Elle avança la guimauve plus près de mes lèvres et je lui saisis doucement le poignet pour la mettre dans ma bouche qui entra en contact avec le bout de ses doigts. Ils effleurèrent doucement la peau de mes lèvres et elle repris sa main en riant avant de suçoter le bout de ses doigts pour les nettoyer de la pâte collante.

Etait-elle consciente de ce qu'elle venait de faire ? J'avais fait des choses bien plus érotiques que cela dans ma vie, mais ce simple effleurement venait de me provoquer un tel choc électrique dans le corps que j'en oubliais de mâcher la guimauve infâme. Je ne savais pas ce qui m'avait le plus retourné l'estomac, le geste en lui-même ou la naïveté avec laquelle il avait été fait ? Tous mes sens étaient en alerte et je sentais mon coeur battre fort, trop fort dans ma poitrine tandis que mes mains tremblaient.

- Alors ?

- Toujours aussi dégeu, répondis-je difficilement.

- J'aurais essayé…

Il y eut ensuite un long silence qu'elle ne chercha pas à combler et durant lequel je tentai de rassembler mes esprits en contemplant le feu. Les crépitements ainsi que le murmure des conversations m'apaisèrent un peu.

C'était la première fois qu'elle provoquait un contact délibéré, aussi minime soit-il, entre nous et ça me rendait simplement euphorique.

Elle frissonna et enroula ses bras alentour d'elle.

- Tu as froid, demandai-je d'une voix encore légèrement tremblante d'émotion.

- Juste un peu...

J'attrapai mon édredon pour lui poser sur les épaules. Elle murmura un faible merci et s'enroula dedans. Je remarquai du coin de l'oeil qu'elle en humait l'odeur, l'idée que son parfum fleurit allait se poser dessus et que je m'endormirai avec dans quelques heures me fit sourire.

Elle ferma les yeux et appuya sa tête sur ses genoux repliés contre sa poitrine, elle semblait bien, confiante, rassurée, un peu heureuse.

Elle soupira doucement et un nouveau silence s'installa. Quand je m'inquiétais de savoir si elle n'était pas trop fatiguée que pour rester encore, elle ne me répondit pas, elle avait déjà sombré dans le sommeil.

- Bella, appelai-je doucement pour la réveiller.

- Hum...

- Bella, réveille-toi. Tu serais mieux dans ton lit.

- Edward. Trop tôt, marmonna-t-elle dans son sommeil.

J'avais deux choix à ma disposition soit je lui secouai l'épaule, soit j'hurlai pour la réveiller.

- Un problème, me demanda Emmett.

- Bella s'est endormie.

- Hé bien, porte-là dans son lit, me répondit-il.

- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle apprécierait ça...

- Je le fais toujours avec Rose, c'est moins compliqué que de tenter de la réveiller, expliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules. Bon, moi j'y vais, bonne nuit les gars.

J'hésitai, peut-être se réveillerait-elle par elle-même un peu plus tard. Mais notre nombre s'était déjà réduit alentour du feu et il ne restait plus qu'Alice, Jasper, Charlotte et Peter. Je commençais à tomber de fatigue également et je n'avais pas envie de la laisser seule et endormie ici.

- Bella, murmurai-je près en posant ma main sur son épaule.

Elle ne réagit pas, soupirant simplement dans son sommeil.

- Ne la réveille pas, murmura Alice qui s'était approchée. Elle semble si paisible pour une fois...

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Elle est toujours agitée quand elle dort, elle fait souvent des cauchemars, il lui arrive de pleurer dans son sommeil. Je ne l'ai jamais vue dormir si tranquillement.

- Vraiment ?

- Je n'aurais pas dû te dire ça, Edward, réalisa soudain Alice embarrassée.

- OK, répondis-je un peu frustré qu'elle ne veuille pas m'en dire plus, j'aurais vraiment voulu savoir à quoi Bella cauchemardait. Je vais la porter jusque dans son lit...

Alice sourit en guise de remerciement et je glissai un bras sous les genoux de Bella et l'autre autour de ses épaules avant de la soulever du sol en veillant à ce qu'elle reste emmitouflée dans l'édredon. Son petit corps se retrouva calé contre moi, je m'attendais à ce qu'elle se réveille paniquée d'être dans cette position et qu'elle me mette une de ces baffes magistrales à laquelle Mike avait goûté.

Néanmoins, elle ne sourcilla même pas, je la serrai un peu plus fort et sa tête roula sur mon épaule. Je sursautai au contact de la peau douce de sa joue et de son souffle chaud dans mon cou.

Je marchais peut-être un peu trop lentement pour rejoindre son bungalow, mais j'avais peur de trébucher dans le noir et c'était tellement délicieux de l'avoir dans mes bras. J'avais envie de profiter de chaque seconde qui m'était offerte de cette proximité merveilleuse.

Je poussai doucement la porte du pied pour la déposer sur son lit. Elle était toujours enroulée dans mon édredon et elle bougea un peu pour se mettre dans une bonne position pour dormir, resserrant la prise qu'elle avait sur ma couverture.

J'allais devoir dormir découvert cette nuit. Je m'agenouillai pour la regarder dormir encore quelques minutes et je me permis de passer le bout de mes doigts sur sa tempe et de les laisser glisser le long de son visage pour aller jusqu'à ses lèvres. Mon pouce en traça doucement le contour et j'en savourai la douceur et la chaleur. L'embrasser devait vraiment être quelque chose de merveilleux.

J'approchai mon visage du sien et avant que j'aie pu réfléchir mes lèvres se posèrent doucement sur son front. La peau était douce sous ma bouche et me donnait l'envie de vérifier s'il en était de même sur le reste de son corps.

Elle gémit et je m'écartai vivement en réalisant ce que je venais de faire. Je me relevai rapidement et m'apprêtais à quitter la chambre quand je remarquai son édredon roulé en boule au bout du lit. Je m'en emparai avant de sortir du bungalow non sans lui avoir jeté un dernier regard.

- J'en connais un qui aurait besoin de dormir accompagné ce soir, ricana Jasper en me regardant lorsque je fus rentré dans notre chalet.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, mentis-je après avoir jeté l'édredon de Bella sur mon lit.

- Tu as l'air... tendu...

Je lui jetai un regard interrogatif.

- Tu as couvé Bella du regard toute la soirée, j'ai bien cru que tu allais tenter de l'embrasser une douzaine de fois.

- En quoi ça te regarde, demandai-je en allant éteindre la lumière. Je ne me mêle pas de tes affaires avec ma soeur.

- Bella et Alice sont différentes, fit-il remarquer en se glissant dans son lit.

- Oh, tu es si observateur, Jasper !

- Ce que je veux dire c'est que je ne pense pas que Bella soit une fille facile à approcher...

- Certes...

- Ne te fais juste pas trop d'espoir. Vu la manière dont tu la regardes, je peux déjà dire que tu en es bleu. Je n'ai pas envie de te ramasser à la petite cuillère à la fin du camp.

S'il savait à quel point cet idiot.

- Ca, c'est juste mon problème, dis-je me déshabillant dans la pénombre.

- Quoi tu en es...

- Je ne sais pas, mais... Elle m'attire vraiment...

Je me glissai dans mon lit avant de m'enrouler dans l'édredon de Bella. Il embaumait son odeur fleurie et la chaleur qui me brûlait le bas du ventre depuis que je l'avais prise dans mes bras augmenta de quelques degrés.

Je respirai profondément pour essayer de me détendre.

- Elle me fout dans tous mes états, avouai-je en riant.

- Ouais, ben que je ne surprenne pas de bruits incongrus. Va faire ça ailleurs si ça te démange !

- Crétin...

- Crétin réaliste...

- Nan, je n'adore pas ce genre de pratique... Je préfère les vraies relations, marmonnai-je.

- Est-ce que je dois avoir peur que tu abuses de moi dans ce cas ?

- Ne me fais pas de propositions indécentes, Jasper. Tu sais que je ne peux pas résister à ton charme fou !

- Oh ! Grrrr !

**Fin du chapitre 5**

*** BO de 10 things I hate about you.**

**Voilà chapitre qui a mis du temps à venir parce que moi et mon plan n'étions pas en parfaite harmonie sur ce coup là. Le plan a gagné, pour celles que ça intéresse. **

**Mais chapitre trèèèèès long ! 11 pages word. C'est parce que je ne savais pas où couper sinon j'en aurais fait deux… Enfin…**

**Pour celles qui attendaient un baiser, et bien sachez que selon le plan (maudit plan) il n'y en a pas avant une paire de chapitre ! Dans la première version de ce chapitre, Edward volait un baiser à Bella quand il la met au lit, mais j'ai trouvé que ça faisait trop de rapprochements d'un coup… Il y a déjà pas mal d'évolutions dans ce chapitre.**

**J'espère qu'il vous a plus. J'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous avez aimé ou pas aimé, d'ailleurs.**

**Merci pour tous vos encouragements ! **


	7. Permissions

**Chapitre 6 : Permissions**

- Je me sens naze, se plaignit Bella en laissant tomber sa tête contre la table.

Nous venions de terminer la réunion qui clôturait la journée. Alice et Jasper avaient déjà disparu du local tandis que quelques uns des membres de l'équipe s'y attardaient.

Charlotte ouvrit un paquet de chip et le déposa à côté de Bella.

- Voilà comment je me console quand je me sens comme ça, dit-elle en empoignant quelques chips.

Bella releva la tête et jeta un regard dégoûté au paquet.

- Tu compenses tes frustrations par la bouffe, Cha ? Ca explique beaucoup de chose, ricana Emmett en jetant un regard en biais à Peter.

- Je ne préfère pas comprendre ce que tu insinues, répondit Petter.

Emmett rit et posa ma main sur l'épaule de Bella qui se raidit, mais ne le repoussa pas.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, demanda-t-il sur un ton compatissant.

- C'est Lane et Sara...

- Hum, t'as tiré les gros lots, soupira Charlotte. Je compatis à ta cause, j'animais avec Alice dans ton groupe l'année dernière, elles m'en ont fait voir des vertes et des pas mûres...

- J'arrive pas à en faire façon ! Du haut de mes pas encore vingt ans, je me sens nulle, vieille, stupide, vieux jeu et carrément dépassée. Je les ai pommées pendant deux heures aujourd'hui, j'ai cherché comme une malade après elles alors qu'elles étaient tranquillement planquées dans la réserve...

- Quoi ?! Et tu es si calme ? Un truc pareil me ferait vraiment sortir de mes gonds, répliquai-je.

- Je suis sortie de mes gonds...

- Et ?

- Elles ont ri... Je les ai envoyées à Esmé. Que veux-tu que je fasse ? Rien ne marche, j'ai essayé de discuter, elles n'ont pas voulu desserrer les dents, j'ai essayé d'être sympa et de les intéresser, elles se foutaient de ma gueule dès que j'avais le dos tourné, j'ai essayé d'être autoritaire, elles ont rigolé... Elles se sont inscrites dans mon atelier, et j'ai l'impression que leur motivation est uniquement de me faire enrager. J'en peux juste plus là, si ça ne tenait qu'à moi je les remballerais immédiatement chez leurs parents par colis postal.

- Le problème de ces filles, c'est qu'elles se moquent de venir ici. Elles préfèreraient être ailleurs, ce sont les parents qui les obligent à venir... On peut comprendre qu'elles soient réticentes, tempéra Angela.

- Je leur demande juste un peu de bonne volonté...

La main d'Emmett serra plus fort l'épaule de Bella dans un geste réconfortant. Je n'avais jamais été réellement jaloux de mon frère, mais cette attention qu'il avait envers Bella m'énervait profondément et la nervosité qui tendait mes muscles m'abandonna uniquement quand il retira sa main.

- Ce n'est pas toi qui es naze, Bella. Tu ne peux pas faire grand chose si ce n'est fixer les limites pour te faire respecter et prendre ton mal en patience, soupira Peter. Il y a toujours des enfants avec qui ça se passe moins bien, hélas, c'est toi qui en a hérités.

- Allez souris, Bella ! Te laisse pas abattre par ça! Tu te débrouilles bien, et le reste de ton groupe est plutôt chouette, s'exclama Charlotte.

- C'est vrai, tu as probablement raison, soupira finalement Bella. Bon, j'ai encore quelques trucs à faire, bonne nuit à tous !

Elle se leva et nous adressa un petit signe de la main avant de quitter la pièce. Je poussai un petit soupire de déception, la journée avait été si chargée que je n'avais pas pu profiter d'elle une seule seconde.

- Ne fais pas cette tête, Edward, rit Peter. Tu la reverras demain !

- De quoi parles-tu?

Il haussa les épaules et échangea un sourire avec Charlotte et Emmett.

- C'est quoi votre problème, demandai-je en me laissant tomber sur la chaise que Bella venait de quitter.

Je m'emparai de quelques chips avant de mettre dans ma bouche.

- Apparemment, il n'y a pas que Cha qui évacue ses frustrations par la bouffe, souris Emmett.

Je levai les yeux au ciel avant de dire :

- Accouchez !

- Emmett et Peter pensent que tu en pinces pour Bella, dit finalement Charlotte.

- Angela et moi, on est d'ailleurs plutôt d'accord, ajouta Charlotte.

Je jetai un regard à la si douce et toujours réservée Angela qui me fit un sourire contrit.

- A mon avis vous fumez tous la même mauvaise herbe, répliquai-je.

- Ouais, on a tous pris des champis qui nous font imaginer que tu fais les yeux doux à Bella...

- Maman t'as dit des centaines de fois de ne pas mettre n'importe quoi dans ta bouche, Em'.

- Allez, Edward. Tu peux avouer... Jasper t'as vendu, déclara Peter avec un petit sourire étrange.

- QUOI ? QUEL ENFOIRE ! Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a dit exactement, demandai-je en me levant pour aller botter l'arrière-train de mon prétendu meilleur ami sur le champ.

Emmett et Peter éclatèrent de rire et je me laissai retomber sur ma chaise en comprenant que je venais de me faire avoir comme un débutant.

- C'est ce qui s'appelle prêcher le faux pour connaître le vrai, soupira Charlotte. Ca te dit quelque chose, Ed ?

- Vaguement, marmonnai-je tandis que le rouge me montait aux joues. Ne m'appelle pas Ed.

- Donc, Bella et toi...

- Bella et moi, rien du tout ! Est-ce que je me mêle de vos affaires, moi ?

- Normal, il n'y pas grand chose d'intéressant à savoir ! Ce n'est pas comme si c'était de la nouveauté, soupira Charlotte. Ca fait une plombe qu'Emmet et Rose sont ensemble, de même que Peter et moi. Mais Bella et toi, c'est tout frais, tout nouveau, exactement de quoi alimenter notre besoin compulsif de commérages...

- Ca s'appelle vivre par procuration, ma grande. Ca plus toutes les frustrations que tu compenses par la bouffe autant te dire que ce n'est pas bon, raillai-je.

Elle éclata de rire et je me levai pour quitter cet enfer tout de suite, mais Emmett posa ses lourdes pattes sur mes épaules et me força à rester assis.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe entre vous ?

- Rien ! Absolument rien !

- Si tu la regardes déjà avec ses yeux là alors qu'il ne s'est rien passé, tu peux aller te prendre immédiatement, mon vieux, parce que tu vas te retrouver comme une loque à la fin de ce camp.

- Il s'est bien passé un minuscule truc, cédai-je pour qu'ils me foutent la paix. Je l'ai surprise dans la douche, il ne s'est strictement rien passé entre nous, mais depuis elle m'obsède. Contents ? Allez-y foutez-vous de moi un bon coup qu'on en parle plus !

Je repoussais les paluches d'Emmett et me levai avant de prendre ma veste pour quitter le local.

- Oh, Edward, te fâches pas, supplia Charlotte.

- Excuse-nous, dit aussi vite Peter.

- Hey, désolé mec, on voulait pas te...

- Me quoi ? Me faire de la peine ? Ca ne m'en fait pas, Emmett. Je me suis trop foutu de ta poire lorsque tu t'es mis à sortir avec Rose que pour ne pas avoir le retour de manivelle. Mais il n'y aura rien avec Bella ! Rien ! Tu l'as regardée ? Elle ne se laisse pas approcher, ça fait une semaine qu'on est là et c'est déjà simplement un miracle quand je peux avoir une conversation avec elle. Alors, je n'ai juste pas envie d'en parler !

- Désolé, excuse-nous !

- Vous arriverez à garder ça pour vous ?

Ils hochèrent la tête.

- Bien, à demain...

Je quittai le local en soupirant. Je savais qu'ils n'avaient pas d'intention méchante, mais ils venaient réellement de m'énerver. Je marchai jusqu'à mon bungalow en traînant des pieds, mais la perspective de m'étaler sur mon lit et de m'enrouler dans l'édredon que Bella n'avait pas demandé à récupérer me réjouis un peu.

J'ouvris la porte sans frapper puisque ni Jasper ni moi n'avions jamais pris la peine de le faire et, pour une fois, je le regrettais amèrement. Je me serais bien passé de la scène qui se jouait sous mes yeux, une véritable vision d'horreur digne d'un Stephen King.

Ma soeur, à moitié nue, était couchée sur le lit de mon meilleur ami, le dit meilleur ami, pas très habillé non plus, lui-même allongé sur elle.

J'hésitais un instant entre la colère et lâcher l'affaire et optais finalement pour le retrait stratégique des troupes quand les deux sangsues en plein acte copulatoire se rendirent compte de ma présence.

- Putain, Edward, t'as jamais appris à frapper aux portes, râla Alice.

- Euh, pas quand je rentre dans MA chambre, répondis-je en me retournant.

A la limite voir Jasper à poil passait encore, Alice aussi, après tout, ce n'était jamais que ma soeur, par contre les deux ensemble me filait la nausée.

Le lit grinça et je sus que Jasper s'était remis sur ses pieds.

- Edward, je suis vraiment désolé... Je... euh... voulais t'en parler... mais...euh...

- Ne t'excuses pas, ça ne le regarde pas, protesta ma soeur.

Je levai les mains en signe de reddition.

- Vous savez quoi ? Je m'en balance! Je savais que ça arriverait un jour, je ne pensais juste pas le voir de mes propres yeux. Alors, faites ce que bon vous semble, je m'en moque, mais fermez cette porte si vous ne tenez pas à ce que mon coeur lâche !

- Euh, d'accord, marmonna Jasper comme je quittai la pièce.

- Alice, je te vire à minuit. Sept heures de sommeil c'est mon minimum. Soit habillée !

Je me retrouvai comme un con à la porte de mon propre bungalow, décidément cette soirée était juste fantastique !

Je tournai un instant en rond, ne sachant trop que faire, je ne voulais pas retourner au local animateur car je savais que mes joues étaient toutes rouges et que j'allais encore me faire cuisiner. Pour ce qui était de vendre mes propres secrets, c'était mon problème, mais pour ce qui était de vendre ceux des autres, c'était autre chose.

Mes pas me guidèrent finalement devant le chalet d'Alice et Bella, et je me sentis un peu stupide. J'hésitai avant de frapper à la porte et c'est les joues très rouges que Bella me trouva quelques secondes plus tard.

- Ca va ?

- Hum. Ouais.

- Tu es très rouge...

- Oh... Euh... Je viens de surprendre Alice et Jasper ensemble, c'était plutôt gênant, répondis-je en sachant qu'Alice en parlerait de forcément à Bella.

- Euh, j'imagine...

Elle me fit un sourire désolé absolument craquant qui me donna un petit pincement au coeur.

- Tu veux attendre ici ?

- Ca ne te dérange pas ?

Elle rougit mais secoua la tête.

- J'ai dit à Alice que je la virais à minuit.

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Tu peux rester... Viens, murmura-t-elle en s'effaçant pour me laisser entrer.

Elle récupéra sur son lit un carnet remplis de note qui devait probablement être son journal intime et le planqua dans sa valise avant de faire un chignon avec ses cheveux qu'elle fixa avec son crayon. J'avais remarqué qu'elle s'attachait les cheveux quand elle était embarrassée, comme si elle cherchait quelque chose pour occuper ses mains.

Je notai également que mon édredon était roulé sur son lit comme si elle venait de s'enrouler dedans et cette idée me fit sourire.

- Oh, j'imagine que tu veux le récupérer, dit-elle en remarquant où était posé mon regard.

- Ca ne presse pas, répondis-je en haussant les épaules avant de me laisser tomber sur le lit d'Alice.

- OK.

Elle s'agita durant deux ou trois minutes, ne sachant pas où se mettre pour finalement s'asseoir sur son lit en tailleur. Elle attrapa ma couverture et la déposa sur ses jambes à peine vêtues par le minishort de son pyjama.

Nous ne dîmes rien pendant un long moment, elle gênée par ma présence, moi cherchant les mots qui ne la mettraient pas encore plus mal à l'aise. Des dizaines de phrases me venaient à la bouche, mais aucune que je pouvais me permettre de lui dire.

- C'est dans ces moments là que je suis contente d'être fille unique, sourit-elle finalement.

- Tu ne me le fais pas dire ! S'il y a bien une chose que je n'espérais pas voir dans ma vie, c'était ça. Alors pas de frère et soeur encombrants pour toi ?

- Nan. J'ai suffi à mes parents, ils ont décidé de ne pas retenter l'expérience après moi, soupira-t-elle en caressant du plat de la main l'édredon.

_Dieu, que n'aurai-je pas fait pour me changer en édredon là, maintenant, tout de suite, et me faire caresser par ses doigts divins. _

- Alice m'a dit que tu venais de Forks, en fait.

- Ouais. Je dois y avoir vécu un truc comme quatre mois, juste avant que ma mère décrète que cette ville l'étouffait et qu'elle m'embarque à Phoenix en plantant mon père là.

- Euh... Pardon...

- Laisse tomber, j'ai fait mon deuil, rit-elle.

- J'ai l'impression d'avoir un don pour mettre les sujets gênants sur la table avec toi...

- Pas sûre que ça vienne de toi, dit-elle pensive. Et toi ? Tu as toujours vécu à Forks avant de partir pour la grosse pomme ?

- Non. Avant de venir ici, on a vécu à Chicago. Mais, je ne m'en souviens pas.

- Nous avons donc failli user nos fonds de pantalons sur les mêmes bancs, intéressant.

_Euh, ouais. Je ne suis juste pas sûr qu'à cet âge j'aurai été capable de réfréner le côté de moi qui a envie plus que tout de soulever ta jupe._

La conversation retomba à plat. C'en était presque frustrant, il y avait un million de choses que j'aurai aimé lui dire, mais nous nous contentions de nous envoyer des banalités.

Je jetai un oeil à ma montre, il était vingt-trois heures trente.

- Je ne suis pas la meilleure des compagnies, s'excusa-t-elle en remarquant mon geste.

- Tu te trompes, j'aime bien discuter avec toi.

- Vraiment ?

- Vraiment, souris-je.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi...

- Arrête de te rabaisser sans cesse !

Ma voix avait été dure et elle baissa la tête en s'excusant.

- Oh, Bella. Excuse-moi...

Ses pommettes étaient rouges et elle s'obstinait à fixer le plancher.

- Bella ?

Elle ne répondit pas et je me rendis compte que je n'aurai pas dû lui parler de cette manière. Je me levai pour aller m'asseoir à côté d'elle.

- Pardonne-moi, soufflai-je en ne pouvant m'empêcher de replacer une mèche de cheveux qui me cachait ses yeux.

Elle frissonna et je m'excusai une fois de plus.

- Je n'aime pas quand tu fais ça, Bella. Je voudrai comprendre pourquoi tu as une si pauvre estime de toi...

Elle haussa les épaules et plongea enfin son regard dans le mien. Ses deux grands yeux chocolat m'hypnotisaient et je me perdis si bien dans leur contemplation que je ne remarquai pas tout de suite à quel point il y avait quelque chose de blessé dans ce regard.

- J'aimerai pouvoir déchiffrer ce que tu essayes de me dire, tu sais...

Elle rougit plus fort mais ses yeux restèrent accrochés aux miens.

- A tu si peu confiance en toi pour refuser de me parler?

- Il est des choses qui changent radicalement la vision que tu peux avoir de toi-même et qui ne se confient pas facilement...

Elle tremblait tellement en disant ça que je dus me faire violence pour ne pas la serrer dans mes bras et l'écraser contre mon corps. Je détestai voir à quel point elle était fragile.

- Je sais que tu n'es pas... Tu n'es pas une personne comme les autres. Mais je ne suis pas non plus un curieux maladif, Bella. J'ai vraiment envie de te connaître, mais j'ai l'impression de me frotter à un mur, tu ne me laisses jamais aller plus loin que le superficiel. Je voudrais tellement en savoir plus...

- Le regard que tu poses sur moi changerait si tu me connaissais vraiment.

- Je suis sûr que non. De plus, je n'ai pas besoin de tout savoir, tu as le droit de garder tes secrets.

- Le problème c'est que...

Ses mains se crispèrent alentour de la couverture et ses yeux accrochés aux miens devinrent mélancoliques.

- J'ai toujours mon secret au bord des lèvres. Ca influence toute ma vie. Il est toujours là entrain de peser sur moi et je n'y peux rien. Je n'arrête pas de me battre avec pour l'enfouir, mais... J'ai bien l'impression que je n'arriverai jamais à lester mes cadavres... Ils remontent sans cesse à la surface.

- C'est pour ça que tu es ici ?

- Entre autres...

- Je veux te connaître, Bella. Peut importe ce que tu es ou ce que tu as vécu. Je veux te connaître.

Elle sourit tristement.

- Tu es une drôle de personne, Edward.

_Non, je suis fou de toi. Tu n'as pas encore compris ?_

- Toi aussi. Tu es une fille vraiment étrange.

Elle éclata de rire subitement alors que je m'attendais vraiment à une autre réaction de sa part et ce son résonna comme quelque chose de lumineux et chaleureux dans la pièce.

- Bien, je suis d'accord. Mais n'essaies pas d'en savoir trop sur moi...

- C'est toi qui fixes les limites. Mais n'essaies pas de m'en dire le minimum.

- Je crois que tu seras là pour me rappeler à l'ordre...

- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire. On commence tout de suite d'ailleurs ! Je sais que tu aimes les marshmallows, que tu es maladroite, que le sport est ta hantise, que tu es fille unique, que tu as dix-neuf ans et que tu vis à Phoenix, mais pas chez tes parents. Ah oui, tu sembles être une excellente photographe selon Charlotte et tu es célibataire.

_Ca c'était réellement très important comme information. C'est toujours bien de savoir si un mec va vous mettre son poing sur la gueule parce que vous n'avez pas pu résister à l'idée d'embrasser sa copine. Et autant dire que ne pas embrasser Bella était de la haute voltige._

- OK. Il me reste environ quatre millions de choses à connaître sur toi.

Elle grogna et je ne pus m'empêcher de rire.

- Ajoute ça à ta liste : je déteste parler de moi.

- Bien ! On fait des progrès ! Alors j'ai envie de savoir si...

- Il est minuit et quart, Edward, me coupa Alice avec un grand sourire en rentrant dans le bungalow.

_Damnée ! Damnée ! Damnée ! Va rôtir dans le fin fond des Enfers Mary Alice Cullen ! Tu as vraiment décidé de me pourrir ma soirée ! Tu es un trouble-fête tout droit sorti de mon enfer personnel. Pire, tu es démoniaque ! Dé-mo-niaque. Et je sais au sourire que tu affiches que tu savoures ta vengeance._

- OK, râlai-je. Ne crois pas t'en tirer, j'attaque demain dès le petit-déjeuner, murmurai-je à Bella.

- La nuit va être courte, soupira-t-elle avec un sourire qui disait le contraire.

Je me penchai vers elle et embrassai sa joue du bout des lèvres dans un baiser rapide et furtif. Elle rougit, mais ne protesta pas.

_Habitues-toi, chérie. Je serais très patient, vraiment très patient. Mais c'est comme ça qu'on se dit bonjour et bonsoir quand on se connaît vraiment, et je ne compte pas m'en priver._

- Bonne nuit, Bella.

- Bonne nuit, Edward.

- Fais de beaux rêves, murmurai-je en quittant le bungalow à reculons pour pouvoir savourer son image jusqu'à la dernière seconde.

Elle me sourit et m'adressa un petit signe de la main avant qu'Alice referme la porte sur moi en me tirant la langue.

C'est euphorique que je me glissais dans mon lit, Jasper faisait semblant de dormir à côté de moi et j'étais tellement heureux que l'idée de l'agacer un peu au sujet de ce que j'avais surpris tout à l'heure ne m'effleura même pas.

Je fermai les yeux et derrière mes paupières il n'y avait que Bella tandis que dans mon coeur un drôle de sentiment naissait, quelque chose de bizarre, comme un peu d'espoir ?

**Fin du chapitre 6**

**Voilà, c'est fini...**

**Alors ? Relations toujours un peu tendue entre Bella et Edward, mais ça va changer doucement.**

**Merci pour tous vos encouragement et merci à ceux qui ont été présent pour la fin d'Addiction, vos messages m'ont fait très plaisir.**


	8. Questions

**Chapitre 7 : Questions**

Apparemment, le truc pour arriver à pénétrer le jardin intime de Bella, c'était de forcer la porte délicatement, comme le ferait un cambrioleur professionnel. Si vous attendiez qu'elle vous ouvre, eh bien, vous pouviez toujours attendre justement, c'était à vous de faire le premier pas, et bizarrement, le reste suivait.

La situation entre nous avait complètement viré de bord depuis quelques jours, depuis que j'avais découvert qu'Alice et Jasper sortaient ensembles en réalité.

Nous n'avions pas vraiment abordé ce sujet avec Jasper, ni même avec Alice, et sincèrement je n'avais pas envie de connaître les détails. Jasper était quelqu'un de bien, c'était mon meilleur ami, Alice était une fille ô combien agaçante mais fantastique et c'était ma soeur, s'ils étaient enfin heureux ensemble, tant mieux. Je n'avais vraiment rien à redire sur cela. Quand les personnes que vous aimez trouvent enfin ce dont elles avaient besoin pour être heureuse, qu'y a-t-il à dire ?

Bella et moi avions donc passé un sorte d'accord tacite, nous libérions le bungalow pour la soirée, histoire qu'Alice et Jasper puissent avoir un peu d'intimité et nous allions nous enfermer dans la remise que Bella avait transformée en chambre noire pour développer les photos que les enfants prenaient lors de l'atelier de photographie qu'elle animait un après-midi sur deux.

Comme je n'y connaissais absolument rien en photo, mon domaine étant plutôt le son, je m'asseyais sur une veille caisse en bois tandis que mademoiselle exécutait avec une patience d'ange des manipulations qui me semblaient réellement abstraites.

- Ah, j'en ai une super, annonçai-je en glissant ma main dans le paquet de carambars que Bella avait amené avec elle dans la remise.

- Je m'attends au pire, soupira-t-elle en fixant une photographie sur le fil qu'elle avait tendu au travers de la pièce. Ca fait trois jours que tu me harcèles de questions, tu n'en as pas un peu marre ?

- Non, tu es captivante, dis-je avant d'avoir pu retenir mes mots.

Elle se reconcentra avec un peu trop d'intérêt sur ce qu'elle était entrain de faire, et si lumière qui baignait la pièce n'avait pas été rouge, je suis sûr que j'aurai pu voir ses joues s'empourprer. Néanmoins, mon but n'était pas de la mettre mal à l'aise.

- Alors, cette fameuse question, soupira-t-elle.

Depuis qu'elle m'avait permis d'être un peu plus intrusif par rapport à sa vie privée, j'avais toujours des tonnes de questions en réserve et je mettais chaque moment à profit pour en apprendre plus sur elle.

La plupart du temps, elle répondait, puis me retournais la question. Plus rarement, elle refusait de répondre, parfois j'insistais et si je voyais que je l'embarrassai réellement, je lâchais l'affaire.

- Tu vas adorer, je le sens.

- Achève-moi, Edward.

Mon esprit tordu émit une image mentale dans laquelle cette phrase avait un tout autre sens et j'eus un peu de mal à demander :

- Quelle est la chanson honteuse que tu as dans ton i-pod ?

- Oh mon Dieu ! Question suivante !

- Non. Je veux la réponse !

- OK. Réponds le premier alors...

Bien sûr elle m'attrapait régulièrement à mon propre jeu.

- J'ai posé la question en premier !

- C'est moi qui fixe les règles, tu as oublié, demanda-t-elle en levant les sourcils bien haut.

- Tu es diabolique ! OK... _Now you're gone_, avouai-je.

- Quoi ? Basshunter ? Tu plaisantes ? Oh, _monsieur-le-futur-ingénieur-du-son_ écoute de la musique en boîte de conserve... J'y crois pas, rigola-t-elle.

- J'écoute ça pour courir, espèce de chipie ! C'est entraînant à défaut d'être de la bonne musique ! A toi !

- Oh, ouais... Aqua... _Barbie Girl_...

- Tu sais que tu es une mauvaise donneuse de leçon ?

- J'en suis absolument consciente ! Envoies un carambar !

Je lui lançai le caramel et elle l'attrapa au vol avant de s'asseoir sur une caisse face à moi.

- Fini pour aujourd'hui ?

- Fini pour aujourd'hui.

- J'aime ce que tu fais, murmurai-je en admirant les photos qui séchaient.

- J'y suis pour rien...

- C'est ça. Tous les enfants de ce camp ont un talent naturel pour la photographie...

- Probablement, soupira-t-elle avant de mâchouiller silencieusement son le caramel.

- Question suivante, annonçai-je comme je la sentais devenir mélancolique.

- Vas-y !

- Parle moi de... ton dernier mec !

Elle se raidit aussitôt et son visage changea du tout au tout, ses traits devinrent durs et elle se referma sur elle même. Sa voix était sèche quand elle dit :

- Question suivante !

- Euh... Je...

- Esmé et les autres doivent nous attendre, me coupa-t-elle en se levant et en ramassant son sac. Il est vingt-trois heures passées.

Elle sortit du local sans rien ajouter et ne pris pas la peine de m'attendre pour commencer à marcher en direction du réfectoire où devait avoir lieu le cinquième repas pour fêter la moitié de la période passée ensemble.

- Bella, appelai-je en la rattrapant.

- N'insiste pas, prévint-elle. Je n'en parlerai pas !

- Je... C'est juste que... Pardon ! Pardon !

Elle s'arrêta de marcher et son regard blessé accrocha le mien comme quand elle voulait me faire comprendre quelque chose qu'elle ne voulait pas dire.

_Oh, chérie, ne fais pas ça. J'essaye, je te promets que j'essaye de comprendre ce que tu cherches à me dire, mais tes yeux m'empêchent complètement de réfléchir. _

- Je n'en parlerai plus, promis-je. Je ne savais pas que c'était un sujet tabou.

Elle ferma les yeux et son visage pâlit. Je ne savais pas ce qui se passait derrière ses paupières, mais ça semblait plutôt douloureux. Je posai doucement mes mains sur ses épaules.

- Bella ? Ca va ?

Elle ouvrit vivement les yeux et s'écarta de moi.

- Je... Oui...Merci.

J'hochai la tête et elle se remit à marcher.

Elle me jeta un coup d'oeil et elle dû voir que j'étais tendu, car elle dit :

- Je vais bien.

- Je ne voulais pas te faire de peine.

- Je sais. Ce n'est pas ça... Ne vas pas croire que je suis encore amoureuse ou quoi que ce soit... Ca n'a rien à voir.

- Euh... D'accord.

Je n'osai pas poser plus de questions.

- N'en parlons plus, s'il te plait.

Cette phrase ne voulait pas dire « abandonnons ce sujet momentanément », mais « ne l'évoquons plus, plus jamais ».

Elle s'arrêta devant le réfectoire et s'approcha de moi sans me toucher, nous restâmes un instant à nous regarder les yeux dans les yeux, et je sus qu'elle me demandait pardon pour ses réactions excessives.

Elle leva la main vers mon visage et hésita à la poser sur ma joue avant de se raviser.

- Ne me fait pas ses yeux là, murmura-t-elle.

- Je ne fais rien.

- Si. Tu fais les yeux qui disent que je viens de te faire de la peine. Mes réactions sont disproportionnées. Je m'en rends compte.

Je lui souris car elle avait raison, j'étais chagriné de me faire envoyer roses parce que je posais la mauvaise question et de voir dans ses yeux que je la blessais. Je n'arrivai pas à cerner les tabous avec Bella, les sujets à ne pas aborder. Elle parlait volontiers de son enfance, mais pas de son passé récent, de ses amourettes, mais jamais de ses amours, elle refusait d'aborder l'avenir comme si elle était figée dans le présent car entravée par un poids qui l'empêchait d'avancer.

- J'ai toujours l'impression de manipuler un bâton de dynamite quand je suis avec toi, tu sais ça ?

Elle sourit tristement.

- Ca doit être énervant.

- Non, je considère ça comme un risque à prendre... Mais j'aimerai vraiment arrêter de te faire exploser... Je voudrais trouver le mode d'emploi...

La lueur qui passait dans ses yeux quand cela arrivait était trop douloureuse pour mon propre bien.

- Je vais chercher ma notice d'utilisation, je te préviens quand je l'ai trouvée, dit-elle avec humour avant de pénétrer dans la cantine.

- Enfin un peu de coopération! Dieu merci ! C'est Noël, je rêve, répondis-je sur un ton badin.

Elle éclata de rire et nous allâmes nous installer à table où le reste de l'équipe nous attendait.

C'était ça le plus étrange, cette manière que nous avions de passer de la tension au rire. Bella pouvait être en pleine guerre avec ses émotions ou même avec moi quand j'allais trop loin, et l'instant d'après éclater de rire et me laisser complètement déconcerté sur le bord du trottoir.

Je n'arriverai jamais à comprendre cette fille, et bonté divine, c'est ça qui m'excitait le plus.

L'équipe de cuisine nous avait préparé des crêpes, et comme c'était plutôt mangeable, j'en profitai pour rattraper les onze journées de privation alimentaire que je venais de passer.

Tout le monde riait fort, les blagues et les moqueries allaient bon train. Bella rayonnait, elle avait fini par s'intégrer dans l'équipe et chacun semblait l'apprécier.

Mon coeur battait plus fort à chacun des sourires lumineux qu'elle m'envoyait entre deux conversations avec Alice ou Charlotte. C'était incroyable à quel point, j'étais fou d'elle. Je n'aurai jamais pensé avoir un coup de foudre si violent pour une nana.

On débarrassa la table et Alice décréta qu'elle avait envie de danser. Jasper s'empressa d'aller chercher un lecteur CD et chacun apporta sa contribution musicale.

Finalement, Alice et Charlotte en braves filles déjantées finirent par se mettre à se trémousser sur les tables ce qui fit bien rire tout le monde hormis Jessica et Lauren qui se lançaient des oeillades moqueuses.

- Ta soeur est folle, décréta mon père en regardant Lily se déhancher comme une damnée avec Charlotte.

- Elle à seulement besoin d'évacuer la pression, souris-je.

- Je suis trop vieux pour voir mes enfants se débaucher de cette manière, je vais me coucher. Veille à ce que ta soeur ne démolisse pas le matériel !

- Tu penses que je suis réellement la meilleure personne à qui confier cette tâche ?

- Tu es le moins débauché de mes trois enfants, plaisanta-t-il en pointant du doigt Emmett qui s'était lancé dans une danse aussi érotique de parodique avec Peter.

- Ca reste à prouver, soupirai-je.

Il rit et enlaça la taille de ma mère avant de poser un baiser sur sa tempe.

- On vous laisse entre jeunes... Nous aussi nous allons profiter de notre part de débauche...

- Papa, m'exclamai-je outré par ses insinuations.

- Bonne nuit, mon ange, souffla ma mère.

Ils s'éloignèrent après avoir salué toute l'équipe et je tentai d'arrêter d'ouvrir et de fermer la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau quand Alice et Charlotte arrivèrent à convaincre Bella de venir danser avec elles.

A partir de ce moment ma mâchoire se décrocha, Jasper avait glissé _Electric Feel _de MGMT dans le lecteur et Bella dansait en riant entre Charlotte et Lily sur le rythme sensuel de la chanson. Elle n'avait rien de provoquant, ni d'indécent, mais ses hanches, ses épaules et sa poitrine ondulaient d'une manière à damner un saint. Mais le plus craquant, le plus sexy, dans tous ça c'était qu'elle prenait du plaisir à délirer avec Alice et Charlotte, elle se lâchait enfin. C'était la première fois que je la voyais détendue et souriante à ce point.

Charlotte abandonna avant la fin de la chanson en décrétant qu'elle était crevée et qu'elle avait soif, mais Bella et Alice ne s'arrêtèrent pas pour autant. Jasper enchaîna sur _Smell like teen spirit_, Bella et Alice chantaient et riaient, de mon côté j'étais occupé à juger de la perfection des cuisses de Bella, car j'étais très bien placé pour cela étant donné qu'elle était surélevée par rapport à moi.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire de leurs pitreries quand elles se mirent à sauter sur la table en se déhanchant et scandant le refrain comme des folles. Bella pouvait être un vrai clown quand elle le voulait.

_Je ne savais pas que tu connaissais des clowns aussi sexy._

Certes, mon coeur battait plus fort dans ma poitrine à le regarder bouger comme ça, elle qui se vantait de n'avoir aucun sens de la coordination, elle se débrouillait plutôt bien à se jeu là. Mes mains étaient moites et une chaleur bien connue se diffusait dans mon bas ventre. Je soupirai et détournai le regard pour voir Jasper se diriger vers moi.

- On dirait que Bella se lâche un peu, constata-t-il.

Je lui jetai un regard suppliant.

- Ne remets pas de musique ensuite, pitié, qu'elles descendent de là.

- Tu n'es pas content que Bella s'amuse enfin un peu ?

- Ce n'est pas le problème, Jasper. Elle est juste trop... belle...

Il éclata de rire et reposa son regard sur Bella et Alice quand ses yeux s'agrandirent. Les filles sautillaient bien trop près du bord de la table.

- Alice ! Bella ! Attention !

Trop occupée par leur délire, elles n'entendaient rien.

Nous fume juste le temps de nous précipiter vers la table et Jasper attrapa Alice avant qu'elle ne chute tandis que Bella me tombait dans les bras de tout le poids de son petit corps m'entraînant avec elle dans sa chute.

Par reflex, mes bras s'enroulèrent alentour de ses hanches avant que je ne m'écrase sur le sol amortissant la chute de Bella avec mon corps. Elle tenta de s'appuyer sur ses mains pour ne pas s'écraser trop lourdement sur moi, mais sa paume dérapa et son visage vint butter durement contre le mien, mon arcade et son nez s'entrechoquèrent brutalement nous arrachant un gémissement de douleur.

Il me fallut quelques secondes pour me remettre de la souffrance qui se diffusait dans mon corps et particulièrement au dessus de mon oeil gauche, j'avais les larmes aux yeux tant les élancements qui se diffusaient dans mon crâne étaient forts.

Bella était à califourchon sur mes hanches et je me permis de glisser mes mains le long de ses bras et de sa colonne vertébrale pour vérifier qu'elle allait bien.

Quelques gouttes de sang tombèrent sur ma chemise blanche et je levai des yeux paniqués sur le visage de Bella. Elle saignait du nez. Elle tenta de stopper le saignement en posant une main sur son nez, mais elle plissa aussitôt les yeux de douleur.

- Merde, Bella, est-ce que ça va, demandai-je en posant mes mains de chaque côté de son visage.

- Ca fait trop mal, murmura-t-elle les yeux toujours fermés par la douleur.

Emmett l'attrapa sous les aisselles et l'assit sur une chaise tandis que Peter m'aidait à me relever.

Je jetai un oeil mauvais à Jasper qui tenait toujours Alice dans ses bras telle une jeune mariée. Pourquoi c'était toujours lui qui devait avoir l'air du prince charmant ? La vie était trop injuste.

- Ca va, me demanda Peter.

- Je me sens douloureux, mais ça va...

- Je vais chercher de la glace, annonça Charlotte.

Je me laissai tomber sur la chaise à côté de Bella et je pris de nouveau son visage dans mes mains. Elle se tendit, mais ne me repoussa pas. J'observai son visage tout en essuyant doucement le sang qui maculait sa peau blanche avec la manche de ma chemise.

- Oh, Bella... Ca va ?

- Ca passe... Rien de cassé, dit-elle en effleurant son nez.

Je souris.

- Et toi ? Ca va ?

- Tu n'es pas bien lourde...

- Pardon, je me sens si stupide maintenant...

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute... Ces tes parents qui t'ont faite maladroite.

- T'as raison, je vais demander qu'on me rembourse.

- Bonne idée.

Je retirai mes mains des ses joues car Charlotte me tendait une poche de glace que je mis sur mon oeil. Bella essuya le sang qui coulait sur son visage avec une serviette avant de poser également de la glace sur son nez.

Nous nous tûmes savourant le contact frais et apaisant sur nos visages endoloris. Mon esprit se mit à vagabonder, malgré la douleur, j'avais senti tout le petit corps de Bella contre le mien et, Dieu, qu'est-ce que c'était grisant. Même quand elle me faisait mal, j'appréciais son toucher, alors qu'est-ce ça allait être si elle avait un jour l'intention de me faire du bien ?

Apparemment, je n'étais pas le seul à méditer, car Bella éclata de doucement de rire, avant de poser sa main sur son nez avec un gémissement douloureux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- J'étais juste en train de me dire que nos rencontres étaient toujours fracassantes...

C'était la première fois qu'elle évoquait l'épisode de la salle de bains et je me sentis rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Cette fille voulait ma mort.

_Oui, chérie, fracassantes. C'est le mot. Et si tu savais à quel point je suis encore prêt à souffrir pour te toucher ou te voir nue, tu me prendrais pour un malade._

_Rectification : je suis malade. Il n'y avait plus qu'à faire brûler un cierge pour mon cas._

_Je ne suis pas sûr qu'on peut se faire désintoxiquer d'une fille, si ? _

**Fin du chapitre 7**

**Voilà, chapitre de transition. **

**Plus d'action d'ici un chapitre ou deux… Les choses vont vraiment commencer à se débloquer, mais pas trop rapidement non plus.**

**Pour Alice et Jasper, je sais que certaines voulaient plus d'informations, mais c'est prévu plus tard.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plait quand même un peu. **

**Merci pour vos encouragements,**

**SHEZ.**


	9. Curiosité

**Chapitre 8 : Curiosité**

J'étais allongé dans mon lit depuis plusieurs minutes, confortablement enroulé dans la couette de Bella dont j'humai l'odeur avec un plaisir indescriptible quand la porte de mon bungalow s'ouvrit à la volée.

Je me retournai dans mon lit pour faire face à la porte et j'eus juste le temps de voir Bella traverser la chambre d'un air déterminé avant de se laisser tomber sur le lit de Jasper.

- Euuh... Tout va bien, demandai-je en allumant la lampe de chevet.

Je me redressai sur un coude pour la regarder, elle avait l'air passablement contrariée et elle soupira fortement pour évacuer son énervement.

- J'aime ta sœur, vraiment je l'adore. Mais là, je l'étranglerai bien avant de balancer son corps à la mer !

- Et quoi ? Tu veux mon aide pour planquer les restes ?

- Tu sais que t'es un rigolo, toi ?

- Allez, Bella, reste zen. Raconte tes malheurs à tonton Edward, dis-je en me rallongeant.

- Mes malheurs se résument simplement : il est une heure du matin, j'ai le nez en bouillie et ta sœur et ton meilleur ami s'envoient en l'air dans mon bungalow.

- Tu les as surpris ?

- Ouais ! Ça m'énerve !

_Bienvenue au club._

- Ils ont vraiment des tendances exhibitionnistes, ris-je.

- Ça te fais marrer ?

- Que veux tu que je te dises ?

- J'ai besoin d'un soutien moral, là, Edward !

- Allez, Bella, n'en fais pas toute une histoire. Tu veux que j'aille les virer ?

- Non ! Mais j'en ai ma claque de les surprendre, je voudrai juste qu'ils soient un peu discrets. Sincèrement les fesses de Jasper n'étaient pas quelque chose que je voulais absolument voir avant de quitter cette terre* ! Ils ont du sang de lapin dans les veines ou quoi ?

- Attends, t'as pas encore vu Emmett et Rose en action... Dans le genre discret, on a fait mieux...

- OK ! L'exhibitionnisme est une tare familiale chez les Cullens, cool ! Il n'y a que toi qu'est normal, en fait !

- Euuuh...

_Je ne dirais pas exactement ça, chérie._

- Je suis vraiment, vraiment crevée, soupira-t-elle en s'allongeant sur le lit de Jasper.

- Hé bien, dors !

- Ça te dérange pas ?

- Non, je te réveillerai quand Jasper reviendra. Je vais même te jouer une berceuse, annonçai-je en me penchant pour sortir ma guitare de sous le lit.

- Tu t'étais pas vanté de ça, dit-elle en regardant l'instrument.

- Normal, c'est mon arme ultime pour faire tomber les nanas, j'attends toujours qu'elles soient prêtes à succomber avant de la sortir !

- J'ai vraiment l'air d'être sur le point de succomber, rit-elle en haussant les sourcils.

_Non, avec toi ça relève plutôt d'une dernière tentative désespérée... _

- Hey, chérie, c'est toi qui invente des prétextes de dingue pour venir te faufiler dans ma chambre alors...

Je laissai ma phrase en suspens et lui souris de manière suggestive avant de me mettre à pincer les cordes – _Repenti_.

- Edward !

Ses joues s'empourprèrent et elle attrapa un oreiller pour me le balancer à la tête.

- Tu ne vaux pas mieux que ta sœur, Edward Cullen !

Elle était adorable avec ses joues toutes rouges et son petit air sévère.

- Humour, Bella. En six lettres. Dodo, maintenant, tu m'épuises.

- Goujat, marmonna-t-elle en reposant sa tête sur l'oreiller.

- Chuuut, sifflai-je en continuant de jouer.

- C'est triste comme chanson, soupira-t-elle.

- Quelle râleuse, soupirai-je en arrêtant de pincer les cordes.

- Ah, non ! N'arrête pas, j'aime bien... Je me tais...

- Bien, soupirai-je en recommençant le morceau depuis le début.

Elle ferma ses yeux et enfonça un peu plus sa joue dans l'oreiller de Jasper en soupirant doucement.

Elle était jolie quand elle était si détendue, un vrai régal pour les yeux. Sa bouche en bouton de rose appelaient mes lèvres d'une manière presque indécente tandis que sa peau laiteuse me suppliait de la caresser.

Je me concentrai sur les notes sans pour autant cesser de la fixer, ses paupières devenaient lourdes, elle sombrait doucement dans le sommeil alors qu'une légère ombre bleue apparaissaient progressivement sur son nez.

Nous allions certainement avoir de jolis souvenirs des acrobaties de Bella, mon arcade sourcilière était tuméfiée et j'allais avoir un beau coquard. Emmett en pleurerait certainement de rire.

Elle s'était complètement endormie avant la fin de la chanson et un léger ronflement me parvenait – divin ! J'arrêtai de jouer et rangeai la guitare sous le lit avant d'éteindre la lumière.

Je m'enroulai de nouveau dans la couette et je me mis à compter les moutons en écoutant le bruit régulier de la respiration de Bella. Le sommeil vint rapidement.

J'avais dormi une nuit ou peut-être quelques minutes quand la voix surexcitée de Bella me réveilla.

- Edward !

- Huuum...

- Edward ! Nom d'un chien, réveille-toi !

Elle me secoua par l'épaule.

- Bella ? Mais quelle heure est-t-il ?

- Huit heures moins dix !

- Oh, bordel !

J'écartai vivement la couverture et sortis de mon lit. Il me restait dix minutes pour réveiller les garçons et les envoyer au petit déjeuner.

- Merde ! Merde ! Esmé va nous étrangler ! Où est Jasper ? C'est lui qui doit enclencher le réveil!

- Il n'est pas rentré, apparemment !

- Manquait plus que ça, râlai-je en enfilant un t-shirt et un jeans. Je parie qu'Alice et lui ne sont pas levé ! Tu devrais aller les éveiller. Je vais réveiller les enfants pour le petit-déjeuner.

- OK.

Je mis rapidement mes pieds dans mes baskets sans prendre la peine d'en faire les lacets et je sortis du bungalow derrière Bella.

Nous étions dehors quand je me rendis compte que je ne lui avais même pas dis bonjour, et, retard où pas, je ne me priverai pas de mon minuscule bisous du matin. Je la retins par le bras et l'amenai plus près de moi avant de poser mes lèvres sur sa joue.

- Bonjour, au fait.

Elle posa rapidement un baiser sur ma mâchoire.

- Bonjour ! Pas le temps !

- Hum, hum. Salut les enfants.

Je me retournai pour voir mon père et Jessica qui nous observaient. Et à la vue des yeux que Carlisle me faisait, je savais exactement ce qu'il était entrain de s'imaginer.

- J'envoyais justement Jessica vous chercher toi et Alice, Bella.

Bella rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et balbutia :

- Je vais chercher, Alice.

Elle tourna les talons et si elle n'avait pas été si maladroite je suis sûr qu'elle se serait enfuie en courant.

- Merci, Jess. Tu peux aller déjeuner, j'ai apparemment retrouvé tous nos déserteurs.

Mon père attendit qu'elle s'éloigne avant de poser ses mains sur ses hanches et de me servir son regard de l'époque où il m'appelait encore « jeune homme » quand j'avais fait une connerie.

- J'imagine que Jasper est avec Alice...

Je levai les mains en signe de reddition.

- C'est pas du tout ce que tu crois !

- Évidemment !

- On parle de ça plus tard ?

Je lui fis mon sourire enjôleur.

- Je crois qu'on a pas le choix vu l'heure qu'il est. Ben et Jessica se sont occupés de réveiller les enfants de vos groupes, ils sont entrain de déjeuner.

- Ah, merci, dis-je en commençant à m'éloigner en direction du réfectoire.

- Ne pense pas que je vais oublier, Edward. J'ai toujours le droit de te faire la morale malgré tes vingt-deux ans...

- OK, super !

- Au fait, joli coquard ! Est-ce que je dois m'étonner que Bella en ait un aussi ?

- C'est... Un très longue histoire ?

- Je vois, hors de ma vue fils indigne et débauché! Moi qui croyais que tu allais sauver l'honneur de notre famille, tu ne vaux pas mieux que ton frère et ta sœur !

- Tu me vois peiné de t'avoir si cruellement déçu, déclarai-je en riant avant de foncer vers le réfectoire.

J'arrivai devant la cantine alors que Bella y entrait et nous allâmes ensemble au self-service. J'observai son visage fatigué tandis que nous faisions la file et je pus remarquer que la partie droite de son nez était totalement bleue ainsi que l'espace entre sa joue et le bas de son œil.

- Joli maquillage, remarquai-je.

- Je te retourne le compliment, marmonna-t-elle. Le tien est encore plus réussi que le mien.

- Je te crois sur parole, je n'ai même pas eu le temps de me regarder dans un miroir, soupirai-je en passant mes doigts sur mon arcade.

- J'ai l'impression que tout le monde nous regarde...

Je jetai un regard circulaire aux personnes qui nous entouraient, en effet, plusieurs jeunes dont la plupart étaient des filles nous fixaient en chuchotant.

- Un problème, demandai-je un groupe de fille d'environ quatorze ou quinze ans qui nous regardaient en gloussant.

Certaines d'entre elles rougirent, mais une seule osa répondre :

- On se demandait ce que vous vous étiez fait...

- Euuh... Bella a glissé, j'ai tenté de la rattraper, on s'est cogné... C'est tout... Allez, rigolez un bon coup qu'on en parle plus, dis-je en voyant que Bella était agacée par cette question.

- Vous sortez ensemble, demanda une fille que je ne connaissais pas avec un sourire curieux.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire ça, demandai-je.

Bella lâcha un soupire énervé.

- On dirait que vous avez essayé de vous embrasser, gloussa-t-elle.

- Lane, protesta Bella.

C'était donc la fameuse Lane, j'imaginais que l'autre devait être Sara. Je comprenais pourquoi Bella avait envie de les renvoyer à leurs parents par colis poste.

- T'as vraiment beaucoup d'imagination, ris-je en essayant de paraître décontracté.

- Oh, allez, vous pouvez nous le dire, on est plus des bébés, répondit une troisième fille.

- Même s'il se passait quelque chose, ça ne vous regarderait absolument pas, les filles, dit un peu sèchement Bella.

- Vous êtes trop nuls, lâcha Lane, ça se voit trop en plus...

- Tu délires, Lane, souffla Bella en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Hum, Bella, c'est ton tour de te servir, soufflai-je mal à l'aise ne sachant que répondre.

Bella était toute rouge et je ne savais pas trop si c'était à cause de la gêne ou de la colère.

Lane et ses amies ricanaient bêtement derrière nous.

- C'est vraiment un sale âge, soupirai-je.

Bella eut un petit sourire dépité, mais la rougeur de ses joues ne diminua pas.

- Je sens que je vais encore passer une journée extraordinaire ! Elles ont trouvé un nouveau truc pour me faire enrager, c'est génial !

- Reste zen...

- Je suis zen, répondit-elle un peu durement.

Ses mains tremblaient autour de son gobelet de jus de fruit et elle renonça à prendre quoi que ce soit d'autre pour déjeuner preuve qu'elle était _vraiment parfaitement zen_.

- Vaut mieux pas qu'on déjeune ensemble ce matin, marmonnai-je. Pas la peine d'alimenter encore plus les rumeurs.

Ça semblait la foutre dans tous ses états qu'on puisse croire que nous sortions ensemble, pas la peine d'en rajouter une couche.

Néanmoins, elle me jeta un regard froid et inexpressif, je crus un instant l'avoir blessée, mais je ne vis rien de tel dans ses yeux. Son air devint un peu pincé quand elle répondit :

- Parfait ! Comme tu voudras !

Elle s'éloigna à grandes enjambées vers une table où certaines jeunes filles de son groupe étaient assises et s'installa parmi elles.

Je poussai un léger soupire. Je ne voulais pas la contrarier, je ne demandai pas mieux que d'être près d'elle quoi qu'en pensent les enfants, mais cela semblait la rendre tellement nerveuse.

- Faîtes de la place, les gars, demandai-je à Paul et Jamie qui se poussèrent sur le banc pour que je puisse m'installer.

- Edward ! Tu nous fais l'honneur de ta présence, c'est super ! On t'as pas vu ce matin...

- Jasper a une tête comme une véritable passoire, il a oublié d'enclencher le réveil...

- C'est pas plutôt parce que t'as fait des folies de ton corps cette nuit, ricana Will.

- Ouais, je me suis fait une super soirée entre copines avec Jasper, on s'est peint les ongles et on a regardé _Titanic_! Nan, mais qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Quand j'ai passé une journée avec des enquiquineurs de votre genre, je suis juste bon à m'écrouler sur mon lit.

- Ou sur Bella, marmonna Jamie.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

- Paraît que tu as une technique de drague particulière...

- Si tu savais pas comment t'y prendre pour l'embrasser, fallait nous demander, ajouta Will avec un grand sourire.

- Ouais, Ed, on aurait été prêt à t'aider, assura Paul.

- Je suis sûre que Louis aurait été ravi de servir de cobaye...

- Eeerk, non !

- OK ! J'en ai assez entendu, annonçai-je.

- T'fâche pas, Ed! C'est normal de pas savoir s'y prendre du premier coup, rit Jamie.

- D'là à lui mettre un coup de tête tout de même... Pauvre, Bella.

- Hey, suffit les extrapolations ! La moitié d'entre vous n'a jamais embrassé de fille, alors vous la jouez pas fins connaisseurs devant moi... T'façons, j'ai pas essayé de l'embrasser, arrêtez de fumer les rideaux de votre bungalow, ça vous donne des hallu' collectives.

- Qui a pas encore emballé une fille, demanda Paul avec intérêt.

- Jamie, répondis-je. Et t'as pas un terme moins dégeu que « emballer » ?

- Tu veux que je dise quoi ? _Baiser_ comme dans les bouquins à la con que lit ma sœur ?

- Laisse tomber, répondis-je.

- Eh, Jamie, t'es encore un couillon, alors !

- Même pas vrai, Edward sait pas d'quoi il parle!

- Je t'ai entendu le dire à Will.

Il rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et Paul s'esclaffa. C'était absolument anti-pédagogique, mais ça lui apprendrait à y penser à deux fois avant de mettre son nez dans mes affaires.

- Bon, allez, enterrez le sujet, je veux plus entendre parler de ça, sauf si vous aimez faire des pompes, déclarai-je avant de terminer mon café.

Je me levai et ramassai mon plateau avant de leur dire ;

- Match de rugby dans dix minutes, on se rejoint à la prairie, je vais chercher le matériel.

La journée passa doucement, et plus elle avançait, plus la mine de Bella s'assombrissait. Nous étions le sujet de commérage de tous le camp, enfants comme animateurs.

Les jeunes se moquaient de nous à cause de ces fameux coquards que nous abordions, ils ne faisaient que nous taquiner et je ne pensais pas réellement qu'ils croyaient que nous sortions ensemble. Ils avaient juste trouvé quelque chose de drôle à se mettre sous la dent et avaient décidé pour certains de s'en servir afin de nous faire tourner en bourrique.

Il ne s'était jamais rien passé entre Bella et moi, et je n'avais eu aucun geste déplacé à son encontre devant les enfants ou ailleurs et cette histoire allait passer quand ils en auraient rigolé un bon coup.

Pour l'équipe, c'était autre chose, Jessica avait malencontreusement dit à Lauren qu'elle avait vu Bella sortir de mon bungalow à moitié endormie le matin même, Lauren l'avait répété à Mike et à partir de là l'information avait fait le tour de l'équipe.

Bella et moi avions donc couché ensemble la veille...

_Si seulement ça avait pu être vrai. _

Mon père m'avait épinglé durant la sieste, et bizarrement son discours avait été différent du traditionnel monologue sur «l'amour et le sens des responsabilités » qu'il m'avait servi au moins vingt fois. Celui là consistait plus en « Bella est une fille gentille, mais elle est fragile, fais attention à ce que tu fais ».

Après la réunion du soir, Bella s'était attardée quelques minutes, juste assez pour que Lauren la confronte.

- Alors comme ça, Edward et toi...

- Quoi Edward et moi, répondit sèchement Bella sans même essayer d'avoir l'air aimable.

- Ben... Vous sortez ensemble...

- Tais-toi Lauren, tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles et je ne vois même pas en quoi ça te regarde, avais-je tranché acide.

- Oh cool... Je voulais juste savoir s'il y avait un truc entre vous deux. Mais vous avez raison, pas la peine d'aimer pour coucher ensemble.

- Ouais, c'est ça, t'es vraiment à côté de tes pompes, ma grande, avais répliqué Bella. Sur ce, je vais développer quelques photos... Tu m'accompagne ?

Elle me regardait dans les yeux et je ne savais pas trop si je devais accepter ou refuser. Je voulais faire taire ces rumeurs pour qu'elle arrête de se comporter comme une véritable pile électrique, elle me stressait à être si nerveuse.

- Euh... Pas ce soir, j'suis crevé...

La lueur qui passa dans ses yeux me déchira le cœur. Je venais de la blesser.

- Bien ! Bonsoir à tous !

Sa voix avait claqué presque aussi durement que la porte en se refermant derrière elle.

Lauren et Jessica éclatèrent de rire et je réalisais ce que je venais de faire : je ne venais pas de la préserver des murmures méchants de ces deux idiotes, non. Je venais de l'humilier.

**Fin du chapitre 8**

*** Pour ma part, euh, j'dis pas forcement non...**

**Alors ce chapitre ? Vous en pensez quoi ? **

**Un grand merci pour toutes les reviews, j'espère que l'histoire avance dans le sens où vous l'espériez... Un peu plus d'action au prochain chapitre...**


	10. Angoisse

**Chapitre 9 : Angoisse**

- Arrêtez de rire, s'exclama Alice à l'attention de Jessica et Lauren. C'est quoi votre problème? Vous pouvez pas foutre un peu la paix à Bella!

- Oh, c'est bon! C'est pas bien méchant, j'en peux rien si mademoiselle n'a pas d'humour, soupira Lauren.

- T'as vraiment un drôle de sens de l'humour!

- De quoi tu te mêles, lâcha Lauren en toisant Alice.

- Mon problème c'est que vous êtes sans cesse sur le dos de Bella, et je commence à en avoir ma claque!

- N'importe quoi, siffla Jassica.

- Vous allez la lâcher parce que sinon vous allez avoir à faire à moi, compris ? Ce qui se passe entre Bella et Edward ne regarde que Bella et Edward. Si ça vous rend jalouse, c'est très triste, mais il va falloir vous y faire!

- N'importe quoi !

- Oh, arrête Lauren, si tu crois que personne n'a remarqué que tu rougissais à chaque fois qu'Edward t'adresse la parole et bien t'es vraiment une gourde !

- Répète un peu!

- Ouvre bien grand tes oreilles, tu fous la paix à Bella ou je te défonce ta rhinoplastie! Et puisque tu veux tout savoir, il n'y a rien entre Bella et Edward, si Bella s'est endormie dans le bungalow des garçons, c'est parce que Jasper était avec moi et qu'il n'est pas rentré! T'es contente ? T'as un nouveau ragot : je m'envoie en l'air avec Jasper ! Je vais même le crier plus fort ainsi toute l'équipe le saura et tu n'auras pas à faire circuler l'information : JE M'ENVOIE EN L'AIR AVEC JASPER !

- On fait quand même un peu plus que ça, protesta Jasper avec un sourire.

- Certes, mais c'est les détails croustillants qui intéressent ces deux vipères.

Jessica et Lauren étaient rouges de gêne ou de fureur, c'était dur à déterminer.

- Voilà, heureuses ? Edward, je peux te parler deux minutes, demanda Alice.

C'était plutôt un ordre qu'une vraie question et je savais pertinemment qu'elle allait me faire la morale, et je l'avais bien mérité.

Alice me fit un signe de tête et je la suivis à l'extérieur. Elle s'arrêta à hauteur des sanitaires et se tourna vers moi. Une lueur furieuse dansait dans ses yeux et j'étais tellement occupé à essayer d'interpréter ce qu'ils essayaient de me dire que je ne vis pas la baffe partir.

Sa main claqua durement sur ma joue.

- Putain! T'es folle!

- Oh, m'énerve pas parce que j'ai bien envie de te mettre mon poing dans la figure, histoire de te faire un deuxième œil de panda! Tu l'as méritée, c'est celle que Bella aurait dû te mettre, espèce de crétin fini! T'es idiot ou t'es stupide ? Bella commençait à avoir confiance en toi, gros nul!

Je détournai la tête, honteux.

- Tu connais les efforts que cette fille fait pour te laisser entrer dans sa vie? Non! Moi, je sais. Ça lui fout les jetons cette relation qu'elle a avec toi. Elle fait vraiment des efforts pour se laisser approcher et j'ai bien l'impression que t'es le premier mec qui rentre dans sa vie depuis un bail! Et toi, tu fous tout en l'air! Tu viens de l'humilier, là ! T'en es conscient ? Si j'étais elle, je t'adresserai même plus la parole!

- Je voulais bien faire, je ne voulais pas l'humilier... J'ai pas réfléchis, je voulais faire taire Jessica et Lauren! Je m'en fous de ce qu'elles racontent, mais Bella ça à l'air de vraiment lui foutre les nerfs en pelote, me défendis-je.

- Mais t'es vraiment pire que crétin, mon vieux ! Là, elle vient carrément de te demander de la soutenir et de te prouver qu'elle était prête à subir les commérages pour toi, et tu viens de lui mettre un vent mémorable!

Je ne voulais pas ça. J'avais mal réagi, j'en étais conscient, mais je voulais la préserver, pas l'humilier. J'avais été stupide.

- Je... Tu as raison... Je vais m'excuser... Je...

- Non, tu vas te coucher. Là, elle a certainement pas envie de te voir, je vais essayer de sauver ta cause, même si je doute que tu le mérite.

- C'est... Ouais, on fait comme tu dis. Merci...

Je me penchai vers elle pour l'embrasser sur la joue. A peine mes lèvres avaient-elles effleuré sa pommette qu'elle me repoussa.

- Dégage, tu m'agaces, soupira-t-elle.

- Je... J'irai m'excuser demain à la première heure... Je te le promets, je ne voulais pas ça... Dis-lui que je ne désirais pas la blesser...

- On verra... Hors de ma vue !

Je lui soufflai un dernier merci avant de tourner les talons, et ce fut le cœur lourd et l'esprit préoccupé que je me me mis au lit.

La journée du lendemain fut juste horrible. Bella s'esquiva quand je voulu lui dire bonjour, ne m'adressa pas la parole de la journée, et me tournait le dos à chaque fois que j'essayai de lui parler.

Je savais que ce n'était pas le bon moment pour l'aborder et que je méritais sa colère, mais je voulais au moins lui montrer que j'étais désolé et que je n'avais pas voulu la blesser de manière intentionnelle.

Malgré mes efforts pour l'approcher, je n'eus pas plus de résultats que son regard froid et empli de colère. Aucun sourire chaleureux et timide que j'aimais tant, aucun échange de regard comme nous avions l'habitude d'en avoir, rien, rien, rien. Juste ignorance et mépris de sa part.

Je sentais que je la perdais et je me maudissais à chaque seconde pour les paroles malencontreuses que j'avais eues. J'avais fait tant d'effort pour qu'elle s'ouvre à moi, je me sentais juste dégueulasse de l'avoir humiliée comme ça. Le poids du sentiment de culpabilité que j'éprouvais devait avoisiner les deux ou trois tonnes.

- Et quoi ? Ça se termine comme ça, se plaignit Paul alors que je terminai de raconter la traditionnelle _histoire-qui-fait-peur-et-qui-clouent-les-gamins-trop-téméraires-dans-leurs-lits._

_- _Euh... Ouais...

- Quoi ? Alors le mort-vivant sort du congélateur, il le tue et puis c'est tout?

- Euh... Ouais...

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il devient le zombie congelé ?

- Euh... Je sais pas...

- Nan, mais c'est nul, Edward!

- Ouais, t'as déjà mieux fait, soupira Paul.

- J'ai même pas peur, s'exclama Louis.

- C'est tout dire, ricana Jamie.

- Hey ! C'est _Edward Cullen_ mon nom, pas _Stephen King_. Maintenant, dormez et que ça saute bande d'empêcheurs de tourner en rond!

- Non! On veut une autre fin, râla Will.

- Ouais, invente une autre fin, Edward, supplia Tobby.

- J'ai pas la tête à ça, les gars. Pitié pour ce soir! Je ferais mieux demain, promis.

- T'es naze, Edward.

- Ouais, fondez un club qui militera contre « Edward le gros nul et ses histoires chiantes », je suis sûr que je peux vous trouver une présidente particulièrement impliquée dans cette cause...

- Hein, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Laissez tomber, vous savez quoi ? Inventez la fin pour demain, et vous me la raconterez, ça changera des habitudes!

- Cool, on fait ça, déclara Jamie.

- On va te faire pisser dans ton pantalon, annonça Will.

- Hé mec, tu t'attaques à un pro, là. J'ai dix ans d'observation et d'analyse poussée de films d'horreur à mon actif, répliquai-je en éteignant la lumière.

- Si tu crois que ça nous impressionne!

- Oui, ben si t'es pas impressionné, fait au moins semblant de l'être et dors !

- Bonne nuit, Edward!

- Bonne nuit, les garçons...

Je sortis du bungalow les pieds lourds, et me laissai glisser le long du mur pour m'asseoir sur le sol. J'allais devoir parler à Bella, enfin, si elle me laissait l'approcher. Je n'en pouvais déjà plus de cette situation, ne pas parler, rire, passer du temps avec elle me pesait.

- Ah, voilà le meilleure futur beau-frère que j'ai jamais eu...

Je levai les yeux pour voir Rosalie, la fiancée d'Emmett, se tenir devant moi.

- Hey, Rose ! Je pensais que tu ne pouvais pas te libérer à cause du boulot, dis-je enchanté de la voir.

Elle se laissa tomber à côté de moi et posa un baiser sur ma joue.

- En plus, je suis ton unique futur beau-frère...

- J'essayais juste d'être sympa et j'ai pris deux jours de congé pour venir vous tenir compagnie.

- C'est cool de te voir, dis-je sincère.

- Ouais, je dois avouer que ça me manque tout ça...

Rose avait été animatrice dans l'équipe jusqu'à l'année dernière, elle venait de terminer ses études et avait trouvé un job chez un concessionnaire de voiture de luxe ce qui ne lui permettait plus de participer au camp

- C'est pas le même sans toi, on rit moins...

- Et ouais, je suis irremplaçable! La petite brunette à l'air revêche dont tu t'es entiché et qui me remplace ne peut pas combler un tel manque.

- L'air revêche n'est pas habituel, c'est à cause de moi, je crois...

- Oulala, ça faisait longtemps que je t'avais pas vu faire une petite mine comme ça pour une nana...

- Hum, ouais.

- J'ai apporté un truc pour te remonter le moral, paraît que Carlisle vous fait la vie dure et qu'il prend son rôle d'économe très à cœur, rit-elle en sortant une barre de chocolat aux noisettes de la poche de sa veste.

- Oh, Rose! Je t'ai déjà dit que je t'aimais ? T'es la meilleure! On mange toujours aussi mal ici, et je tuerai pour un steak... Mais le chocolat, je prends aussi...

- Mange, j'en ai mis plein dans mon sac, répondit-elle en me donnant la barre. Alors, toi aussi tu compenses tes frustrations par la bouffe? Paraît que t'as fondé un club avec Cha...

- T'es vraiment au courant de tout, dis-moi.

- Emmett m'appelle tous les soirs...

- Moooh, c'est trop mignon...

- Moque-toi-pas ou cette barre de chocolat est la dernière que tu vois avant la fin du camp... Alors, parle-moi de cette fameuse Bella.

- Tu joues au Docteur Love, maintenant ?

- Hé, il faut bien que je mette mes grandes capacités à analyser les situations amoureuses désastreuses au service des handicapés sentimentaux dans ton genre...

- Hum... Toujours aussi directe...

- J'ai pas changé, alors ?

- Ben rien... C'est une fille vraiment spéciale, difficile à approcher... J'étais sur la bonne voie, mais j'ai vraiment tout foiré hier, depuis elle m'envoie sur les roses à chaque fois que je veux l'approcher...

- Je m'en fous de savoir ça, Edward. Lily m'a déjà raconté la manière peu gentlemandont tu t'étais comporté, félicitations entre parenthèses... Ce que je veux savoir c'est si t'es amoureux d'elle...

- Oh... Je ne sais pas... C'est compliqué... Ça fait si peu de temps qu'on se connait...

- L'amour ça ne se compte pas en terme de temps... Le temps ne veut rien dire, tomber amoureux ça peut se faire en quelques minutes...

- Elle m'attire vraiment. Et j'ai envie de la protéger, de prendre soin d'elle plus que de raison...

- Hum, je vois. T'es mal barré, quoi...

- C'est ton analyse made in _psychologie de fond de tiroir_, Docteur Love ?

Elle rit et se releva.

- Je pense que les autres t'attendent pour la réunion...

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire à mon tour.

- Ouais, t'es aussi pommée que moi...

Elle me tendit une main pour m'aider à me relever.

- Laisse-moi le temps d'analyser ton cas... Il faut d'abord que j'observe... C'est ce que je compte faire tout de suite, même...

La réunion passa lentement, j'étais assis à côté de Bella qui me tournait délibérément le dos. Les regards d'Alice et Rose me brûlaient, je sentais qu'ils scrutaient le moindre de nos faits et gestes.

Toute l'équipe s'attarda après la réunion. Rose était le centre de l'attention comme elle adorait l'être, et chacun répondait aux mille questions qu'elle avait sur la vie du camp bien qu'Emmett lui ait déjà confié une bonne partie des détails.

Bientôt, Bella annonça que c'était son jour de surveillance et qu'elle allait faire le tour des bungalows. Rosalie sauta sur l'occasion pour l'accompagner.

- J'ai besoin de me dégourdir les jambes, ça te dérange pas?

- Non, ça sera plus sympa que d'être seule, dit timidement Bella.

Elles quittèrent le local non sans que Rose m'ait envoyé un clin d'œil et un baiser du bout des lèvres ce qui voulait symboliquement dire « je t'ai doublé, j'ai été plus rapide que toi ». Ma bouche forma silencieusement les mots « aguicheuse », tandis qu'un sentiment de déception s'emparait de moi. J'avais vraiment l'intention de profiter de ce moment pour me retrouver seul avec Bella et cette chipie de bas étage qu'étais Rosalie venait de réduire mon plan à néant.

Les conversations allèrent bon train durant leur absence et j'y participais distraitement, j'envisageai un autre moment où je pourrai parler seul à seul à Bella afin de régler cette situation qui commençait à me rendre dingue. La voir me faire la tête me faisait me sentir comme le plus stupide crétin que la terre ait porté, et peut-être finalement que je n'étais pas loin de ça.

J'étais prêt à me traîner à ses pieds s'il le fallait. Vraiment.

La porte du local s'ouvrit sur une Bella tremblante et pâle.

- Lane et Sara ne sont plus dans leurs lits, elles ont... Elles ne sont plus là !

- Quoi ?!

- Non, c'est pas possible!

- Je... Elles ne sont pas dans les sanitaires et Rose est partie voir à l'infirmerie, mais j'ai bien peur que...

Le visage de Bella avait perdu toute couleur et on voyait nettement qu'elle était entrain de paniquer.

- Pas de panique, on va faire le tour du camp, elles sont peut-être entrain de se planquer quelque part, dis-je en essayant d'être rassurant.

- Non, répliqua Emmett. Le temps qu'on les cherche, si elles ont vraiment décidé de plier bagages, elles pourront déjà être loin avant qu'on s'en rende compte. Il fait nuit et on prévoit de l'orage, elles n'ont pas d'autre choix que de s'enfoncer dans la forêt pour retrouver la nationale, si elles s'égarent il peut leur arriver n'importe quoi... Une bête sauvage, un détraqué...

- Emmett, protestai-je comme Bella pâlissait au point que je crus qu'elle allait s'évanouir.

- Quoi, Edward ? Il faut que quelqu'un parte en voiture dès maintenant avant qu'elles ne soient trop loin si elles sont vraiment parties! Alice, vas voir si elles ont emporté quoi que ce soit... Sac à dos, que sais-je...Cha, cours chercher Carlisle et Esmé.

Alice et Charlotte quittèrent la pièce, suivie de Jasper, Angela, Ben et Peter qui se mirent à fouiller le camp.

- Je vais partir en voiture, annonçai-je en cherchant les clés de ma Volvo dans mes poches.

- Ne prends pas la Volvo, on annonce de l'orage, les chemins de forêt vont être difficiles... Tiens, dit-il en me lançant les clés de sa Jeep.

- OK!

Esmé et Carlisle rentrèrent dans le bungalow.

- Il faut appeler la police, déclara Esmé.

- Elles sont peut-être encore dans le camp...

- Attendons une heure, déclara Carlisle. Si nous ne les avons pas retrouvées d'ici là, on appellera le shérif.

- Je pars avec la Jeep pour voir si elles sont dans les alentours...

- Tu ne devrais pas partir seul... Tu ne pourrais pas conduire dans la pénombre et scruter correctement les alentours, dit mon père. Et puis on ne sait jamais...

- Je viens avec toi, souffla Bella en ramassant son sac à dos.

Elle ne me regardait pas, mais je me sentis soulagé qu'elle ne soit pas fâchée au point de ne pas vouloir m'accompagner.

- Vous avez un portable ?

- Ouais!

Nous sortîmes et Jasper nous interpella sur le parking.

- Personne ne les trouve! Je devrais peut-être partir également en voiture...

Je sortis les clés de ma Volvo de ma poche et lui tendis.

- Reste sur les routes plus praticables, il va y avoir de l'orage. Si elles connaissent bien la région, elles se seront peut-être enfoncées dans les bois pour rejoindre la nationale plus rapidement, nous allons prendre les sentiers de forêt avec Bella.

- D'accord ! On s'appelle, dit-il alors que nous montions dans la Jeep.

Je mis le moteur en route et sortis hors du camp avant de m'engager sur le sentier de forêt le plus proche, roulant lentement tandis que Bella scrutait les alentours sans desserrer les lèvres.

Nous roulions depuis une demi-heure et nous n'avions détecté aucun signe des deux jeunes filles quand je me décidai enfin à adresser la parole à Bella.

- J'espère juste que nous ne les avons pas croisées et qu'elles ne se planquent pas dans les fossés... J'ai l'impression qu'elles ne pourraient pas aller si loin à pied et en si peu de temps...

- Tu penses qu'elles vont dans la direction de la nationale?

Sa voix était tremblante, mais je sentais qu'elle essayait d'utiliser un ton neutre.

- Si elles ont vraiment quitté le camp, oui. Elles ne font certainement pas une marche nocturne pour le plaisir, si elles veulent réellement partir, elle seront obligée de rejoindre la nationale pour faire du stop ou trouver un bus...

- Du stop ?!

Je regrettai aussitôt d'avoir dit cette phrase, car elle sembla complètement perdre le contrôle d'elle-même à cette idée. Ses mains se mirent à trembler plus fort et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

- Bella, ce n'est qu'une supposition! Ne panique pas, on va les retrouver...

Elle ne répondit pas et continua à scruter les alentours de ses grands yeux humides.

Mon portable sonna dans ma poche et je stoppai la voiture pour répondre.

- Edward ? Les avez-vous retrouvées, demanda la voix de ma mère.

- Non, aucune trace d'elles...

- Bien, Jasper et Peter ne les ont pas trouvées, non plus... Continuez de chercher, mais j'appelle le shérif.

- OK, à tout à l'heure, dis-je avant de raccrocher

Je fis demi-tour avant d'informer Bella de la situation.

- Esmé appelle de shérif...

Ses lèvres restèrent hermétiquement closes et elle ne me jeta pas un regard, ce qui vu la situation, m'agaça profondément.

- Tu comptes ne plus m'adresser la parole que dans le cas où tu y serais forcée?

- Je n'ai pas envie de te parler, répondit-elle et je sentis au ton claquant qu'elle employait que je l'énervais. Et ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de parler de ça...

- Pourquoi voulais-tu m'accompagner dans ce cas ?

- Je ne désirai pas que tu partes seul...

Un coup de tonnerre retentit dans le ciel et la pluie se mit subitement à tomber, Bella s'enfonça un peu plus dans son siège, mais je n'y prêtais pas attention.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ton père l'a dit... On ne sait jamais et tu ne pouvais pas conduire et regarder en même temps...

- Emmett pouvait m'accompagner...

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Au moins je ne suis pas inquiète pour toi...

Elle avait dit ça si bas que je crus avoir mal compris, elle refusa d'ailleurs de répéter sa phrase, mais j'insistai.

- Je suis suffisamment inquiète pour ces deux inconscientes, et je n'avais pas envie de stresser encore plus en me demandant où tu étais et si tu n'avais pas de problème !

- C'est ridicule, soufflai-je tout de même touché qu'elle s'inquiète pour moi.

- Merci! C'est vrai que tu m'as plutôt donné l'habitude de me sentir ridicule ces temps derniers...

- Bella, je...

- Tais-toi!

- Non! Je suis désolé... Vraiment! Je me suis comporté comme un idiot, je...

- Oui, c'est le cas de le dire, soupira-t-elle.

- Je ne voulais pas te décevoir... Je voulais juste faire taire Lauren et Jessica...

- Ça il fallait y penser avant, Edward! Parce que tu n'as juste pas le droit de t'imposer dans ma vie comme tu l'as fait, chambouler mes habitudes et le reste pour me laisser tomber quand notre relation commence à devenir embarrassante pour toi!

- Je... Bella... Non! Ce n'est pas ça...

- Tais-toi! J'essayais de te faire confiance, et c'était super parce que j'y arrivais tout doucement. Je crois que tu n'es pas stupide au point de ne pas avoir remarqué que ça fait un bon bout de temps que je n'ai pas laissé un garçon m'approcher comme tu le fais, et j'étais vraiment heureuse d'y arriver... Je pensais que pour toi également ça comptait un peu ces moments entre nous, en tout cas plus que ce que peuvent raconter Jessica et Lauren!

Les larmes coulaient silencieusement sur ses joues et tout me semblait vraiment chaotique autour de nous : ses pleurs, sa tristesse, les mots déchirants qu'elle me jetait au visage, la pluie qui tombait dur contre la carrosserie le vent qui frappait contre les vitres de la voiture, et cette situation qui me mettait sur les nerfs.

- Ce n'est pas pour me protéger ou parce que je trouve notre relation embarrassante que j'ai fait ça... Je me suis toujours douté que le fait que je passe du temps avec toi ferait jaser... Mais ça semblait tant t'énerver, j'avais peur que tu ne veuilles plus me voir, et ça me blessait que Lauren et Jessica te parlent de cette manière à cause de moi... Je voulais juste te préserver, je me rends compte que je m'y suis mal pris... J'ai su que j'avais mal agi dès le moment où j'ai terminé ma phrase... Pardonne-moi, Bella. Je t'en supplie pardonne-moi.

- Je commençais vraiment à te considérer comme un ami...

Cette petite phrase transperça mon cœur de part en part. J'avais vraiment tout gâché.

- Je... Je suis désolé... Excuse-moi, je ne sais pas quoi te dire d'autre sinon que je regrette et que j'aimerai tant faire marcher arrière. Accepte mes excuses, Bella.

Elle hésita durant quelques secondes.

- J'ai eu tord... Je ne voulais pas te faire de peine, ni t'humilier. Pitié, Bella, accepte mes excuses...

Elle poussa un long soupire avant de dire :

- Je... Oui... Excuses acceptées... Ne me refais jamais un coup pareil! J'ai besoin de pouvoir de te faire confiance, Edward...

- Je sais. C'est promis, fais-moi confiance, Bella... Je t'en supplie... J'essaye vraiment de faire de mon mieux, mais ce n'est pas toujours facile pour moi...

Je lui tendis la main et elle glissa sa paume froide entre mes doigts avant que je la porte à mes lèvres pour poser un léger baiser sur son revers. Je n'eus pas le plaisir de garder ses doigts entre les miens car je dus les lâcher pour changer les vitesses comme le chemin devenait plus cabossé.

- Je pense qu'on est vraiment deux handicapés sociaux...

- Je suis plutôt d'accord...

Nous rîmes doucement et l'atmosphère lourde de stress sembla s'apaiser un petit peu. Elle se redressa et recommença à scruter les abords du sentier. Nous nous enfoncions de plus en plus dans la forêt et j'en vins à ne plus réellement savoir où nous étions, j'avais été distrait durant notre discussion, mais je n'osai rien dire à Bella dont l'inquiétude était palpable.

- Ne t'en fais pas, Bella, dis-je comme elle poussait un énième soupire pour tenter d'évacuer son stress.

- Comment peux-tu rester si serein? Je suis vraiment morte de peur... Elles n'ont pas encore quatorze ans, Edward... Nous n'avons aucune idée de leurs intentions... Il peut leur arriver n'importe quoi...

- On va les retrouver... Je te le promets !

Elle soupira.

- Essaye de ne pas trop paniquer... Ça ne sert à rien...

- J'essaye... Oh, Edward... Je me sens tellement coupable... J'ai vraiment l'impression que cette histoire est de ma faute...

- Chuut, Bella arrête, rien n'est de ta faute. Ces filles sont de véritables chipies et tu fais de ton mieux avec elles...

- Je... Non... Je me suis fâchée tout à l'heure...

- Comment ça, dis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je... Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû, mais... Je me suis emportée cet après-midi... Je leur ai dit qu'elles étaient insupportables...

- Pourquoi, demandai-je doucement.

- Elles venaient de me demander comment tu embrassais... Elles n'arrêtent pas de me poser des questions de ce genre depuis hier matin et je suis sortie de mes gonds...

Il faisait trop sombre pour que je puisse le distinguer, mais j'étais persuadé qu'elle rougissait jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

- C'est légitime, Bella. Tu n'es pas obligée de te laisser marcher dessus...

- Je n'ai pas réussi à m'en sortir avec elles deux. Je ne suis déjà pas capable de m'occuper de moi-même alors...

Elle parlait vite et je sentais ses nerfs à deux doigts de lâcher.

- Hé, hé, Bella... Du calme, ne dis pas de bêtise, murmurai-je en prenant sa main dans la mienne pour en caresser le dos avec mon pouce. Tu t'en sors très bien, tu es parfaite... Il y a parfois des cas où on peut tout essayer et où le contact ne passe pas...

Ses doigts se glissèrent entre les miens et je reportai mon attention sur la route quand la voiture cala.

Je lâchai la main de Bella pour repasser en première et remettre le contact, mais le moteur refusa de démarrer, émettant un drôle de bruit.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, demanda Bella un peu affolée.

- Je ne sais pas...

Je remis le contact et appuyai sur l'embrayage, mais rien ne se produit.

- Reste-là...

Je sortis sous la pluie et levai le capot de la Jeep pour jeter un œil à l'intérieur. J'étais le dernier des crétin en mécanique, mais je pouvais tout de même remarquer que rien ne semblait anormal.

- Edward ?

- Rentre, Bella! Tu vas être trempée!

La pluie dégoulinait sous nos corps mal vêtu pour les circonstances et un éclair déchira le ciel.

- Bella, c'est hyper dangereux de se tenir sous les arbres ! RENTRE !

Je vérifiais tout ce qui pouvait être vérifié sous le capot de la Jeep avant de remarquer que Bella était toujours entrain de me regarder.

Je pénétrai dans la voiture en lui ordonnant une fois de plus de rentrer, mais elle était figée sous la pluie comme incapable de bouger. Je vérifiai rapidement la jauge d'essence pour remarquer que le voyant était rouge. Le réservoir était à sec.

- Bella, bordel, rentre !

Elle bougea enfin et rentra dans l'habitacle sans pour autant en fermer la porte.

- On est en panne d'essence, il manquait plus que ça, annonçai-je en sortant mon portable de la poche de mon short.

- Edward... Je...

Je levai les yeux vers elle, elle tenait à la main un foulard jaune imprimé de motifs noirs tâché par la boue.

- Je... Je suis persuadée que c'est le bandana de Sara...

**Fin du chapitre 9**

**Voilà, chapitre non corrigé... J'y reviendrai plus tard.**

**Alors qu'en pensez-vous ?**

**Vous avez été très dures avec ce pauvre, Edward Je sais pas s'il le méritait vraiment... Enfin bon, je crois qu'Alice a fait justice pour vous.**

**Pour ce qui est de Jessica et Lauren, ce sont des personnes qu'on rencontrent hélas dans la vie de tous les jours, même dans ce genre d'endroit et je parle d'expérience... Les motivations des gens sont parfois obscures...**

**Désolée pour le début du chapitre, ce passage aurait dû se trouver dans le chapitre précédent, j'ai fait une erreur... Toutes mes excuses...**

**Un grand merci à tous...**

**SHEZ**


	11. Tendresse

**Chapitre 10 : Tendresse**

- Tu en es sûre, demandai-je en regardant le foulard que Bella avait à la main.

- Certaine! Je sais que c'est le sien, elle l'attache toujours dans ses cheveux...

- Bordel, râlai-je en frappant sur le volant ce qui déclencha le klaxon.

Ces deux inconscientes étaient donc bien dans la forêt alors qu'il était passé minuit et que la tempête faisait rage. Une drôle de sensation s'empara de mes muscles, mes mains devinrent moites, l'inquiétude commença à me serrer fortement l'estomac.

- Je vais essayer d'appeler Esmé pour qu'on nous apporte de l'essence et lui indiquer que Lane et Sara sont probablement dans la forêt. Reste là.

Je sortis de nouveau sous la pluie pour téléphoner, la vérité c'est que mon portable ne captait aucun réseau et que si par miracle j'arrivai à contacter quelqu'un je ne voulais pas que Bella s'inquiète davantage en se rendant compte que je nous avais perdu.

L'orage s'était calmé, mais la pluie tombait toujours aussi fort, et le temps d'essayer en vain d'établir une communication, j'étais trempé de la tête au pied.

- Tu as réussi à joindre quelqu'un, me demanda Bella alors que je rentrai dans la voiture.

- Non, mon portable ne capte pas de réseau...

- Le mien non plus, dit-elle en me désignant l'appareil qu'elle tenait dans la main.

Je soupirai en me pinçant l'arrête du nez. Quelle catastrophe, Seigneur, quelle catastrophe. Nous étions pommés au milieu des bois en pleine nuit et sous la pluie sans plus une goutte de carburant ni même de quoi joindre quelqu'un. C'était Noël, Pâques et Nouvel an tous en même temps.

- Écoute, on va continuer à pied, elles ne peuvent pas être très loin... On va les appeler en espérant qu'elles daignent revenir...

Bella hocha la tête, mais je sentis que quelque chose la perturbait. Nous sortîmes de l'habitacle si paisible par rapport à la pluie diluvienne et les fortes rafales de vent qui balayaient les arbres de leur souffle sinistre.

- Edward, j'dois t'avouer un truc, me cria précipitamment Bella.

Nous étions séparés par le capot de la voiture et ses mains étaient plaquées bien à plat sur le métal dans une tentative peu fructueuse d'arrêter leurs tremblements.

- Je t 'écoute, dis-je en faisant le tour de la voiture.

- Je... euh... Vraiment, j'peux pas....

- Tu peux pas quoi ?

- Partir toute seule dans le noir, j'peux pas...

- Je comptais pas te laisser seule, répondis-je un peu vexé que cette idée l'ait effleurée.

- C'est ridicule, je sais.

- Bella, cette situation est assez glauque que pour ne pas me rassurer moi-même, alors, vraiment, ce n'est rien...

Nous étions déjà trempé et le vent glacial qui agitait la forêt vint lécher nos corps de sa morsure vive. Bella enroula ses bras autour d'elle-même et nous nous mîmes à marcher tout en appelant en désespoir de cause Lane puis Sarah.

La forêt était si bruyante qu'elles n'auraient pu nous entendre que si elles avaient été plutôt proches. Bella sursautait à chaque craquement se retournant pour regarder autour d'elle, apeurée. Elle fermait régulièrement les yeux comme pour tenter de reprendre ses esprits et j'avais la nette impression qu'elle n'était ni avec moi, ni ici, et je ne savais pas quel épisode se rejouait derrière ses paupières mais il lui arrachait des larmes qu'elle pensait bien masquées par la pluie.

Après une demi-heure de recherche infructueuse dans un périmètre pas trop éloigné de la voiture, nous n'avions rien trouvé. Ni indice pour nous confirmer que nous cherchions dans la bonne direction, ni aucune trace des jeunes filles. Je vérifiais en vain mon portable tous les dix pas, espérant trouver une couverture de réseau, mais c'était un effort inutile.

Bella tremblait fort, ses gestes et ses pas étaient désordonnés, je l'avais rattrapée à plusieurs reprises pour l'empêcher de tomber, elle ne répondait pas non plus à mes interrogations, elle n'était réellement plus avec moi.

De plus, la pluie avait mouillé tous nos vêtements jusqu'à la dernière couche et le vent froid s'occupait maintenant de nous faire geler. Je ne sentais déjà plus le bout de mes doigts et mes chaussures étaient remplie d'eau, mon t-shirt et mon short me collaient à la peau et Bella n'en menait pas large non plus.

- Rentrons à la voiture, dis-je à Bella alors qu'un nouvel éclair déchirait le ciel. Nous y seront plus en sécurité.

Il lui fallut presque une demi-minute pour me répondre un « oui » qui se perdit dans le bruit fracassant des branches d'arbres.

Je lui ouvris la portière arrière de la Jeep et elle me lança un regard empli de quelque chose que je ne saisi pas. Son corps se raidit et je me sentis obligé de m'expliquer :

- On va être coincé ici pour un bout de temps, Bella. On sera mieux derrière, surtout si tu veux dormir un peu...

- Tu crois vraiment que j'ai envie de dormir, sérieusement ?

- Et toi, tu crois quoi ? Que je te fais le coup de la panne ? J'ai plus seize ans... J'essayais juste d'être prévenant.

Elle ferma les yeux et soupira avant de monter dans le véhicule.

- Je suis désolée, soupira-t-elle. Excuse-moi...

Je fermai la porte derrière elle et ouvris le coffre à la recherche de quelque chose pour nous sécher. Il n'y avait qu'une veille couverture et je ne savais vraiment pas à quoi elle pouvait servir à Emmett, si ce n'est peut-être faire le coup de la panne à Rose, ce qui devait fonctionner moyennement vu qu'elle était un excellent mécano.

Je m'installai à une bonne distance de Bella, qui avait ramené ses genoux contre sa poitrine dans une vaine tentative de se réchauffer. Elle s'était débarrassée de son pull trempé et de ses baskets, mais son t-shirt blanc était transparent tant il était mouillé.

- Il n'y a pas moyen de mettre un peu de chauffage, demanda-t-elle d'une voix chevrotante.

- Non, il faudrait que nous ayons encore de l'essence pour ça...

Elle ferma les yeux et posa sa tête sur ses genoux en serrant un peu plus ses bras autour d'elle.

- Hum... Tu penses que ça va prendre longtemps pour qu'on s'inquiète pour nous?

Je jetai un œil à ma montre avant de répondre :

- Il est près d'une heure du matin... Esmé et Carlisle doivent déjà se demander ce que nous faisons et essayer de nous contacter... Si nous n'avons pas de réseau d'ici un moment, il va falloir attendre qu'ils nous trouvent... Ça peut prendre du temps...

Elle frissonna, son regard se posa sur la tempête qui faisait rage au dehors et qui balayait la voiture de sa fureur. Ses yeux se fermèrent une fois de plus, se plissant très fort comme pour chasser une mauvaise image. Je n'avais jamais vu Bella tendue à ce point et c'était peu dire.

- J'ai trouvé une couverture, dis-je.

- Garde-là, répondit-elle mécaniquement.

- Tu es morte de froid...

- Ça n'a aucune importance.

Elle enfouit son visage entre ses bras et je fus un peu déconcerté. Je pensais que nous avions un peu évolué au niveau des relations physiques, mais apparemment le fait de s'asseoir plus près de moi n'était pas envisageable dans l'état actuel des choses.

Que se passait-il donc derrière les paupières closes de Bella ?

- Je ne peux pas m'approcher ? Nous aurions plus chaud...

- Edward, garde-là, je te dis. Ne t'occupe pas de moi.

Je me sentis vexé qu'elle me fasse si peu confiance et je soupirai d'agacement.

- Tu es ridicule, dis-je en lui cédant la couverture qu'elle me rendit aussi vite.

- Merci ! C'est la deuxième fois que tu me le fais remarquer aujourd'hui.

- Je ne vais pas te faire de mal...

- Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi. Ça à avoir avec moi. Avec cette situation.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête, mais est-ce que tu ne veux pas essayer d'en parler ?

- Non !

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne peux pas !

Elle avait crié et sa voix avait été déchirante. Je posai la couverture sur elle et quand elle essaya de repousser ma main, je me fis plus ferme.

- Tu la garde, c'est compris ? Je vais pas te regarder mourir de froid.

Elle hocha la tête et ne répondis rien. Un long moment passa où nous étions chacun assis de notre côté de la voiture, un grand espace libre entre nous, moi, n'arrêtant pas d'essayer de contacter Jasper ou Esmé, elle ressassant je ne sais quel souvenir qui la faisait pleurer dans son coin puisque j'avais renoncé à poser plus de questions.

Dans la première demi-heure, j'avais plutôt réussi à m'occuper l'esprit pour ne pas trop penser que j'étais frigorifié, mais je me laissais depuis un moment de manipuler en vain nos portables et malgré l'inquiétude, la fatigue commençait à se faire ressentir et avec elle le froid mordant.

Au bout d'une heure, je tremblais de tout mon corps et mes dents claquaient fortement entre elles.

- Tu as les lèvres toutes bleues, constata Bella alertée par le bruit.

Elle s'approcha de moi et ses mains glacées cherchèrent les miennes. Je sursautais légèrement à ce contact, surpris qu'elle me touche délibérément.

- Je peux venir près de toi ?

Elle était presque suppliante, contrite. J'hochai la tête, en renonçant à comprendre quoi que ce soit à son attitude incohérente.

Elle s'approcha si doucement que s'en était presque sensuel et une chaleur m'envahit malgré le froid qui transperçait mon corps. Je tenais toujours ses mains dans les miennes et je l'attirai lentement contre moi jusqu'à ce qu'elle fut assise sur mes genoux, le dos contre la portière et les jambes allongée sur le siège.

Elle était gênée et effrayée. Je le sentais à la manière raide qu'elle avait de se tenir, comme un cheval qui se serrait cabré parce qu'on tire trop fort sur la bride. J'étais conscient de dépasser ses limites.

Mes bras l'entourèrent, mais mes mains ne se posèrent pas sur elle, elles éraient dans le vide ne sachant pas où se poser.

Bella remonta la couverture sur nous, de manière à ce que nous soyons un peu plus au chaud tous les deux, mais le fait d'être pressé l'un contre le corps glacé de l'autre était déjà une amélioration en soi, sa chaleur tiède me réchauffait un peu.

Elle prit mes mains entre les siennes et tenta de les réchauffer en soufflant dessus.

- Tu es mort de froid, se justifia-t-elle comme je souriais de son geste.

- C'est de ta faute, soufflai-je doucement en la laissant continuer de souffler sur le bout de mes doigts.

Elle se raidit encore un peu et je regrettai d'avoir dit cette phrase.

- Je suis désolée, je...

- Si tu t'excuses, explique-toi, ou alors, ne dis rien. Tu me rends dingue...

_Cette dernière phrase peut être prise dans tous le sens du terme._

- Je sais que je ne mérite pas ta patience, déclara-t-elle d'une voix tremblante après un moment de silence.

- Ne dis pas ça... Je suis prêt à avoir des tonnes de patience, c'est juste que j'ai dû mal à te saisir parfois...

- Je... Cette situation me rappelle de mauvais souvenirs...

- Quel genre de mauvais souvenirs ?

Elle haussa les épaules et je soupirai sachant que je n'en saurai pas plus.

Elle se tenait toujours le dos appuyé contre la portière et j'aurai aimé qu'elle se laisse aller contre moi, j'aimais le contact de son petit corps contre le mien, malgré le froid et le fait que soyons trempés.

- Viens contre moi...

- Je suis contre toi...

- Plus... Tu es distante...

Elle hésita et bougea légèrement pour s'appuyer contre mon torse et laisser tomber sa tête contre mon épaule. Mes bras la serrèrent plus fort et elle chercha sa place contre moi.

- Fais-moi confiance, chuchotai-je.

- Je te fais confiance...

Mes doigts se permirent de caresser ses bras nus sous la couverture et elle soupira.

- Détends-toi...

- J'ai si froid...

Nous tremblions à l'unissons, mais pour ma part le froid n'en était plus qu'une des raisons. Elle nicha son visage dans mon cou et je sentis le bout de son nez glacé se frotter un instant contre la peau fine à la base de ma gorge. Ce geste tendre me noua l'estomac et je ne pus m'empêcher de poser mes lèvres sur le haut de son front.

Elle sourit contre ma gorge tandis que je continuai de frictionner ses bras pour la réchauffer.

Deux heures passèrent où si je ne vérifiais pas nos portables mes mains tentaient en vain de réchauffer Bella. Elle s'était à moitié endormie contre moi et tremblait plus que jamais, ses doigts glacés étaient enfouis entre nos deux corps juste contre mon ventre et ses lèvres bleuies étaient posées à la base de mon cou dans une tentative désespérée de les réchauffer.

De mon côté, j'étais également transit de froid, mais j'en soufrai finalement moins que Bella. Ce qui m'inquiétait vraiment, c'était ce qui allait arriver si on tardait trop à nous retrouver, nous ne pourrions plus tenir encore une heure trempé avec la température qui baissait de plus en plus à mesure que la nuit filait. Ma montre affichait quatre heures du matin et je savais qu'on pourrait encore nous chercher durant un moment avant de nous trouver.

Mais soudain, et comme par miracle, la sonnerie du portable de Bella retentit dans l'habitacle de la voiture. Ce n'était que sa messagerie qui la prévenait qu'elle avait de nombreux appels en absences, mais cela voulait dire qu'il y avait du réseau. Je m'empressai de composer le numéro de Jasper que je connaissais par cœur et le sentiment de soulagement que je ressentis quand la voix de mon meilleur ami retentit au bout du fil fut indescriptible.

- Edward! Où êtes-vous, c'est la panique ici personne ne vous trouve ! Que se passe-t-il?

- Jazz! On est en panne d'essence et je n'ai réellement pas la moindre idée d'où nous sommes!

- OK. Explique-moi précisément ce que tu as vu à proximité et la route que tu penses avoir empruntée.

Je lui donnais toutes les informations, lui indiquai que je pensais que nous étions au sud du camp et que nous avions croisé une aire de pique-nique un kilomètre de l'endroit où nous étions.

- D'accord, j'appelle Emmett et Carlisle, ils vous cherchent partout, et je pars tout de suite avec Peter. On arrive! Est-ce que vous allez bien?

- Moi ça va... Mais Bella est morte de froid et je commence vraiment à m'inquiéter...

- On va vous trouvez rapidement, je ne pense pas que vous soyez très loin du camp selon tes indications...

- Merci, Jasper...

- A tout de suite...

- Oh, Jazz! Vous avez retrouvés Lane et Sara ? Nous avons probablement trouvé le foulard de Sara, nous avons appelé et cherché, mais in n'y avait aucune autres traces d'elles.

Il y eut un silence et je compris pourquoi.

- L'équipe du shérif est à leur recherche. Les parents ont été prévenus, ils seront là dans quelques heures...

- Hum... Je vois... A tout de suite...

Je raccrochai et je passai mes doigts sur les joues froides de Bella pour la sortir de son demi-sommeil.

- Bella... Bella...

- Hum ?

- Jasper et Peter arrivent... Ils seront là bientôt, tiens le coup... Courage...

Elle hocha la tête, trop épuisée pour me fournir une autre réponse et enroula ses bras alentour de mon cou avant de refermer les yeux.

- Je ne sens plus mes doigts, marmonna-t-elle. Ça fait mal...

J'attrapai une de ses mains tout en laissant son bras alentour de mon cou et soufflai dessus doucement comme elle l'avait fait avec mes propres mains quelques heures auparavant. Cela ne changeait pas grand chose, mais ça eut au moins le mérité de la faire sourire.

Cette nuit tournait à la catastrophe, j'espérai sincèrement que Jasper et Peter ne tarderaient pas où mes nerfs allaient lâcher.

- Les ont-ils retrouvées, articula difficilement Bella.

Je fis non de la tête et elle poussa un long soupire.

- J'ai une sale envie de nausée, plus le temps avance, plus je me fais des scénarii catastrophes.

- J'ai pas envie d'y penser, je stresserai quand on sera rentré au camp.

Bella ricana presque imperceptiblement.

- Va falloir que tu m'expliques comment tu gères ton stress, toi.

- Je sais, j'y ai déjà pensé des dizaines de fois...

Au bout d'une petite demi-heure, deux phares surgirent subitement devant nous et ma Volvo pilla net à quelques centimètres du capot de la Jeep.

- Ils sont là, murmurai-je à Bella.

- Dieu, merci... Je ne sens plus mes jambes...

Peter se précipita en dehors de la voiture et avant que j'ai pu faire le moindre mouvement, il avait ouvert notre portière.

- Ca va ?

- On a connu des jours meilleurs, n'est-ce pas, Bella ?

- Entièrement d'accord, Edward.

Il aida Bella à sortir du véhicule, mais à peine eut-elle mis un pied sur le sol qu'elle trébucha.

- Pardon, s'excusa-t-elle alors que Peter la rattrapait au vol.

Mes propres réflexes étaient carrément annihilés.

Peter souleva Bella du sol et la porta jusqu'à la Volvo tandis que je me trainais difficilement derrière eux.

_Il y a des jours où j'aurai voulu être une nana._

- Ca va, je peux marcher, t'inquiète pas, Peter!

- Ramper n'est pas un synonyme de marcher, Bella, répondit-il sur un ton neutre en bon instituteur.

_Moi, j'veux bien qu'on porte, quelle râleuse, elle ne savait pas ravaler son orgueil de temps à autre ?_

Je me laissai tomber sur le siège arrière de la voiture avec délectation, l'atmosphère était chaude, et même si c'était insuffisant pour nous réchauffer complètement, l'habitacle de la Volvo me semblait être les portes du Paradis.

- Je vous ai mis le chauffage à fond, expliqua Jasper.

- Je t'aime, Jasper, soupirai-je heureux de retrouver un endroit sec et chaud.

- OK, il délire... Je devrais peut-être directement aller aux urgences, t'en pense quoi Peter ?

- Hum, Bella ne vaut pas mieux que lui, mais je pense qu'ils se sont réchauffés mutuellement donc une bonne douche devrait les remettre sur pied...

- Je te déteste, Peter.

Ils éclatèrent de rire, tandis que Jasper faisait demi-tour pour rejoindre le camp.

Comme nous nous réchauffions un peu, je pris conscience que tous mes muscles que j'avais tenus contractés jusque là me faisaient horriblement souffrir ce qui ne m'empêcha pourtant pas de porter mademoiselle Bella qui était incapable de mettre un pied devant l'autre quand nous fûmes arrivé sur le parking du camp.

- Enfin ! Vous êtes là, s'exclama Esmé qui ne devait probablement plus avoir aucun ongle à ronger.

- Tout va bien, maman, on a juste vraiment besoin de se réchauffer...

- Bella, tu n'as rien... Oh, ma pauvre chérie!

Les mains de ma mère se posaient partout sur le corps de Bella calé entre mes bras.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Esmé, je n'ai rien... Ces machos refusent simplement de me laisser marcher...

- C'est ça, tu tangues comme une ivrogne, répliqua Jasper.

- J'en peux rien, je ne sens plus mes orteils...

Carlisle, Alice et Rosalie sortirent du local des animateurs et poussèrent des exclamations de soulagement en nous voyant.

- Bella ! Edward! Enfin, on s'est fait un sang d'encre !

- Le shérif arrive dans quelques minutes, il a retrouvé Sara et Lane.

Chacun soupira et se permit d'émettre le fond de sa pensée sur la nuit que venait de nous faire passer les jeunes filles.

- Allez, sous la douche, vous deux, dit mon père en nous regardant Bella et moi. Vous allez attraper la mort ! Je vais aller voir s'il y a moyen de vous faire du café... Alice, vas leur chercher des vêtements secs !

- Mon royaume pour un vrai café, soupira Bella alors que je la portai vers les sanitaires.

Je la posai sur le banc des vestiaires et entreprit de lui retirer ses chaussettes. Je me mis à genoux devant elle et passai mon doigt sous l'élastique trempé pour libérer son pied. Je tirai jusqu'au talon avant d'attraper l'extrémité trempée du sous-vêtement pour voir apparaître cinq petits orteils peints en rouge. Vraiment pas le genre de truc que je me serais attendu à découvrir.

Mes doigts s'emparèrent de sa cheville délicate et portèrent son pied devant mes yeux. Devant mon froncement de sourcils interrogateur, elle claqua la langue en signe d'énervement et répondit simplement :

- Alice.

- C'est... charmant, ris-je en tirant sur son autre chaussette.

- Est-ce que ça a une espèce d'importance ?

- Non, c'est juste que je ne pensais pas que t'étais ce genre de filles... Mais c'est... mignon...

Mon regard se porta sur son short et elle répondit à mon interrogation silencieuse :

- N'y pense même pas, je le garde !

- Je n'y pensais pas...

_Ou tellement peu... _

- On ne parle même pas du t-shirt, j'imagine...

- Naturellement...

- T'façons on voit déjà tout...

Son t-shirt blanc ne cachait plus rien du soutien-gorge bleu marine qu'elle portait et dévoilait une poitrine plus généreuse que je ne l'aurais cru.

- Ne me regarde pas, ordonna-t-elle les joues rougies.

- Pardon...

Elle haussa les épaules et détourna le regard. J'ôtai mon propre t-shirt et mes baskets, mais gardai mon short. J'allai tout de même prendre une douche avec la fille qui habitait mes fantasmes depuis plusieurs jours, je n'étais pas assez stupide pour croire que cela ne me ferait pas d'effet. Mon bas ventre me brûlait déjà.

Je lui tendis la main pour l'aider à se relever et glissai mon bras autour de ses hanches pour la soutenir jusqu'à la cabine de douche commune.

- Bordel, mes orteils sont congelés... J'ai trop mal aux pieds !

Je la lâchai quand nous fûmes dans la douche et elle vacilla. Elle se stabilisa en se raccrochant à moi. Ou du moins, ses mains nues glissèrent sur mon torse avant de se nouer autour de mes avant-bras.

J'appuyai sur le bouton qui commandait l'arrivée d'eau et un jet chaud dégoulina sur nos corps.

- Oh mon Dieu, c'est trop bon, soupira-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre.

- Chuut!

Une phrase de plus dans ce genre et elle allait se retrouver coincée entre moi et le mur tandis que mes mains s'astreindraient à lui prouver combien c'était _trop bon._

J'enroulai un bras alentour de sa taille et l'amenait contre moi tandis que ses doigts s'accrochaient à mes hanches pour ne pas tomber. Je sentais son corps devenir un peu plus chaud à chaque fois que j'appuyais sur le bouton pour que l'eau continue de couler.

Nous ne parlions pas, nous nous contentions de rester l'un contre l'autre et de nous délecter de cette chaleur bienfaitrice qui reprenait peu à peu possession de nos corps.

- Encore, souffla Bella alors que l'eau cessait une fois de plus de couler.

- Tu n'as pas encore chaud, demandai-je en appuyant de nouveau sur le bouton. C'est probablement la vingtième fois que j'appuie là-dessus.

- Juste encore une fois...

- Une seule fois, j'en peux plus de rester debout, je ne sens plus mes jambes, murmurai-je fatigué de supporter une bonne partie de son poids en plus du mien.

Je n'aspirai plus qu'à être dans mon lit. Je me sentais aussi mou que de la guimauve, mes muscles s'étaient totalement détendus, sauf un en particulier, et je ne me sentais plus capable d'autre chose que de m'écrouler sur mon matelas.

- Ça va mieux, demanda la voix d'Alice. Je vous ais apporté du linge sec.

- Ouais, ça va, dis-je en me séparant de Bella.

Bella passa de son pas claudiquant dans les vestiaires et je restai dans la cabine, Alice plantée entre les deux parties des sanitaires nous lançait au fur et à mesure nos effets personnels afin que nous nous habillions et que nous nous séchions.

- Au fait, Lane et Sara sont de retour. Le shérif vient d'arriver avec elles.

- Elles n'ont rien, demanda Bella d'une voix anxieuse.

- Pas la moindre égratignure, le shérif les a retrouvées le long de la nationale, elles se planquaient dans un fossé en attendant d'avoir un bus pour aller jusque Port Angeles. Elles voulaient rentrer chez elles à Seattle. Esmé est avec elles en ce moment, elle tente de leur faire la morale...

- A-t-elle pris une décision quant à la sanction, demanda Bella.

- Renvois définitif, elles quittent le camp sur le champ, soupira Alice. Leurs parents respectifs arrivent d'ici une heure...

- Oh, OK, dit Bella.

Je sentis qu'il y avait un peu de tristesse dans sa voix. Elle prenait ça comme un échec personnel.

- Si vous voulez leur faire vos adieux, c'est maintenant...

- Je m'en passerai, répondîmes-nous en cœur.

- Je suis pas persuadée de pouvoir garder mon calme face à elles, ajouta Bella.

- Elles ne sont absolument pas repenties, en plus, expliqua Alice.

- Deux baffes et ça ira mieux, prescris-je.

Nous éclatâmes de rire, soulagés. Le cauchemar était enfin terminé, le rêve allait par contre se poursuivre dans le fond de mon lit, et je sentais que Bella serait probablement de la partie...

**Fin du chapitre 10**

**Voilà, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçu de ce chapitre... Moi, j'ai aimé l'écrire, mais je n'arrive pas vraiment à me rendre compte de la manière dont ça rend. **

**Ça avance, ça avance, non ?**

**Hâte d'avoir vos réactions....**

**Un grand merci, **

**Shez.**


	12. Révélation : partie 1

**Chapitre 11 : Partie 1 : Révélation**

_Narcotic_ de Liquido résonna comme une véritable torture à mes oreilles. Il était huit heures pile, j'avais passé à peine trois heures dans mon lit, et franchement je me serais damné pour une heure de sommeil en plus.

Je me retournai en m'enroulant dans l'édredon, je fermai les yeux plus fort, laissant ma mauvaise volonté prendre le dessus. La lumière du jour m'agressait et une fanfare jouait dans mon crâne. Une gueule de bois aurait été moins douloureuse.

- Allez, Edward, dit Jasper en me secouant par l'épaule.

- Jasper, ça va pas être possible, dis-je en me retournant douloureusement dans mon lit.

Ma voix était rauque et éraillée, j'avais un mal de gorge sans nom.

- Cette journée va être terrible pour nous tous, Edward. Courage...

Je m'appuyai sur mes coudes dans des mouvements fastidieux, mon dos et ma nuque me tiraillaient, mes jambes n'avaient jamais été si douloureuses.

- J'ai mal partout, soufflai-je en me laissant retomber sur le matelas. Pitié, éteins cette putain de musique!

Le son résonnait dans mon crâne avec la même violence qu'un éboulement de roche. Jasper s'empressa de débrancher le réveille-radio et revint à mon chevet.

- T'as une gueule de déterré...

- Je crois bien que je suis malade, dis-je en enfonçant mon oreiller sur ma tête puisque le moindre son, y compris la voix de mon meilleur ami, m'agressait.

- D'accord, je vois, soupira Jasper. Reste là, je vais chercher ton père...

- Je pense que même avec la meilleure volonté du monde, j'irais pas loin...

Il rit, et la porte du bungalow claqua. Je me rendormis aussi vite, complètement épuisé. Lorsque je me réveillai de nouveau, Carlisle était à mon chevet, sa main froide posée sur mon front.

- Salut, Docteur Croc, où est votre grande faucille, marmonnai-je alors qu'il posait son stéthoscope glacial sur mon torse.

- La fièvre ne te fait pas perdre ton humour douteux à ce que je vois... Respire profondément.

Je m'exécutai et il émit un de ces « hum, hum » si spécifiques aux médecins en pleines réflexions.

- Symptômes ?

- La gueule de bois en pire sans la nausée, mais augmentée du mal de gorge.

- Heureux de constater que tu as déjà eu l'occasion d'avoir une belle gueule de bois... Tu as mal aux oreilles, demanda-t-il en appuyant sur ma gorge pour tâter je ne sais quel ganglion.

- Aieuh ! Un peu...

- Tire la langue, ordonna-t-il en approchant de ma bouche un de ces horribles bâtonnets que les docteurs vous fourrent toujours dans la gorge avec un plaisir sadique.

- Tu as une belle angine, pas étonnant vu le coup de froid que t'as pris hier... Tu es dans ton lit pour la journée d'aujourd'hui et celle de demain minimum. Je vais aller chercher de quoi vous soigner en ville...

- Gé-nial, soupirai-je en ramenant la couette sur moi. Vous ?

- Ta chérie est également malade...

Je le regardai, septique.

- Tu parles de Bella ?

- Il y a une autre fille que tu regardes avec des yeux de merlan fris ?

- Pas que je saches... Hé, elle n'est pas ma chérie!

- Bref, est-ce que tu penses que tu es capable de ne pas lui sauter dessus si je l'amène ici ? Je n'ai pas vraiment envie que vous partagiez vos microbes avec Lily et Jasper vu qu'eux-même les partagent entre eux de manière intensive. Si on pouvait passer à côté de l'épidémie, ça m'arrangerait. Le risque de contagion est décuplé avec le nombre de personnes qui s'embrassent dans ce camp.

- T'es trop romantique, papa. Et je me sens trop mal que pour sauter sur Bella, même si j'en avais envie, soufflai-je en enfonçant de nouveau ma tête dans mon oreiller pour faire taire de bourdonnement qui me résonnait aux oreilles.

- Bien, je vais la chercher, dit-il en rangeant son matériel dans sa trousse.

Il quitta le chalet et je fus heureux de pouvoir me rouler en boule dans mon lit pour souffrir en paix. Néanmoins, je fus encore plus heureux de le voir débarquer avec Bella quelques minutes plus tard. Il la portait dans ses bras et elle était à moitié endormie, étroitement enroulée dans mon édredon.

Bella sembla se réveiller complètement lorsqu'il la posa sur le sol, ses yeux paillonnèrent et elle se laissa tomber à côté de moi, tandis que mon père changeait les draps du lit de Jasper.

- Je veux mourir, déclara-t-elle d'une voix éteinte.

- Pas autant que moi...

- 'Jour, au fait...

- Ouais, bonjour, murmurai-je en posant un rapide baiser sur sa pommette blafarde.

- Ton teint s'approche de celui de Frankenstein... Surtout avec ton œil de panda.

- Et toi, t'as tout de la fiancée de Frankenstein, l'œil de panda, le teint et le nid de corneille en guise coiffure.

- Tu as toujours su faire des compliments aux femmes, Edward, rit Carlisle. Bella ton lit est fait, tu peux te recoucher... Ou tu dormiras peut-être mieux là ?

- Euh... Non... Non. Je vais... dans mon lit, bafouilla-t-elle se relevant pour s'étaler sur le lit de Jasper. Merci, Carlisle.

- De rien, tâchez de vous reposer ! Pas de bêtises, je vais jusqu'à la pharmacie et je reviens...

Mon père quitta la pièce, nous laissant seuls et j'adressai mon sourire le plus potable à Bella.

- On dirait que je vais être ta colocataire pour quelques jours...

- J'aurai préféré être en meilleure forme pour t'accueillir...

- C'est moins nul que d'être malade toute seule, au moins, sourit-elle. Je suis morte, je pense que je vais obéir à Carlilsle et terminer ma nuit.

- Sage idée... Bonne nuit, Bella.

- Bonne nuit, Edward.

Elle ferma les yeux et remonta la couette sur elle, si bien qu'elle disparut presque au-dessous. Sa respiration devint lente et régulière et c'est bercé par ce son que je m'endormis.

Je dormis tout mon soul, abattu par la douleur et assommé par les médicaments que mon père nous avait prescrit. Je ne me réveillai que quand il venait me secouer par l'épaule pour me forcer à avaler des comprimés gros comme un pousse alors que ma gorge me tiraillait horriblement.

Je crus que c'était lui qui venait me réveiller une fois de plus lorsque je fus tiré du sommeil une nouvelle fois.

Il me fallut quelques secondes pour me rendre compte qu'il faisait nuit noire et que j'étais seul avec Bella. Les bruits qui m'avaient réveillés étaient dûs au sommeil agité de cette dernière. Elle semblait être la proie de je ne sais quel cauchemar et se débattait seule dans son lit en murmurant des faibles «non» frénétiques.

Mon estomac se noua, Alice m'avait expliqué que Bella ne dormait presque jamais paisiblement, et je me doutais que ses cauchemars étaient liés à ce poids étouffant qui pesait constamment sur elle.

Je repoussai ma couverture et je me tirai un peu difficilement de mon lit tant mes muscles me faisait souffrir pour m'agenouiller au chevet de Bella.

Je caressai sa joue en l'appelant par son prénom, mais elle se débattit plus fort, détournant son visage de ma paume. Elle gémit plus fort et je la sentis plus paniquée dans son sommeil.

- Bella, réveille-toi! Bella !

Mes mains se posèrent sur ses épaules et je la secouai doucement en l'appelant plus fort. Ses mains se nouèrent fermement autour de mes poignets et ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans ma chair alors qu'un cri déchirant s'échappait d'entre ses lèvres.

Elle me lâcha, et se redressa vivement en s'appuyant sur ses coudes, réveillée par son propre cri.

- Chuut, Bella, ce n'est qu'un cauchemar...

- Edward, m'appela-elle avec quelque chose d'étrange dans la voix.

Elle tremblait de tout son corps et sa poitrine se soulevait et s'abaissait de manière irrégulière.

- Je suis là...

Elle se laissa retomber sur le matelas, fébrile. Elle passa une main tremblante sur son visage et respira profondément pour tenter de réguler sa respiration.

- Je t'ai réveillé, excuse-moi.

- Ce n'est pas grave... Calme-toi, murmurai-je en caressant ses joues.

Ses mains se posèrent sur mes épaules nues et elle noua ses bras alentour de mon cou avant de se serrer contre mon torse.

- Oh, Bella, soupirai-je en la sentant fragile et effrayée contre moi.

Je refermai mes bras autour d'elle et elle enfouit son visage dans mon cou. Je sentis ses épaules tressauter et quelques larmes couler sur mon épaule.

- Ne pleures pas, s'il te plait, ne pleures pas, suppliai-je en la serrant plus fort.

Elle renifla et appuya sa joue contre ma clavicule tout en essayant de reprendre son souffle.

- C'était si réaliste, soupira-t-elle. Je fais ce rêve depuis des mois et j'en pleures encore presque toutes les nuits, c'est stupide.

- Non... Explique-moi... Parle-moi... Bella, je t'en supplie...

Elle se détacha un peu de moi et soupira.

- Je... Je n'en ai jamais parlé à personne... Je ne sais pas si...

- C'est en rapport avec ce que je n'ai pas le droit de savoir ?

- Plutôt avec ce que je n'arrive pas à dire.

J'hochai doucement la tête, résigné.

- Respire doucement, ça va passer...

Je l'allongeai dans son lit et replaçai la couverture sur elle. Je restai agenouillé auprès d'elle et mes doigts s'égarèrent dans ses cheveux tandis que sa respiration redevenait régulière.

- Tu te sens mieux ?

- Oui, merci...

- Tu vas pouvoir te rendormir ?

- Je crois que ça ira...

Je posai un baiser sur le haut de son front et ma main glissa lentement sur sa joue.

- Je retourne dans mon lit, je ne suis pas loin si jamais...

Elle hocha la tête et je me relevai pour m'écraser une fois de plus sur mon matelas. Je posai ma tête sur l'oreiller et remontai mon édredon sur mon corps avant de fermer les yeux. J'écoutai le son de la respiration de Bella, et je ne me rendormis pas tant que celle-ci ne fut parfaitement calme et détendue.

J'émergeai quelque fois durant la matinée, uniquement pour boire un peu d'eau avant de retomber dans un sommeil lourd. Dormir ne m'avait jamais fait autant de bien et je sentais peu à peu que mon corps et ma gorge devenaient moins douloureux.

Bella n'avait pas refait de cauchemars, j'avais pourtant été inconsciemment tendu et à l'affût du moindre gémissement, du moindre mouvement, car il m'était arrivé de me réveiller brusquement alors qu'elle parlait dans son sommeil de choses banales et sans importance.

Ses cauchemars m'angoissaient, savoir qu'elle en faisait régulièrement et qu'elle se retrouvait seule et paniquée au milieu de la nuit appuyait sur quelque chose qui faisait mal en moi. Tout était lié dans le comportement de Bella, son comportement, sa nervosité, ses angoisses, ses cauchemars, son attitude distante et réservée, et ce je n'arrivai pas à mettre le doigt sur la cause de toutes ces choses. Je ne pouvais que spéculer, envisager quelque chose et laisser tomber. Il y avait des pistes qui pouvaient mener partout et nulle part, et je me demandais quand elle se livrerait enfin, si elle y arriverait.

Je crus qu'elle bavardait encore dans ses rêves quand des chuchotements m'éveillèrent vers le milieu de l'après-midi. Je tournai le dos à Bella et il j'eus besoin de quelques secondes pour comprendre qu'elle parlait à voix basse avec quelqu'un.

Je ne savais pas trop si cette conversation était privée ou si les murmures étaient destinés à ne pas m'éveiller, je ne bougeais donc pas et tentai de me rendormir quand je reconnus la voix de Rose.

Ma curiosité fut piquée au vif, Bella et elle se connaissait à peine, je me demandais vraiment ce que Rosalie avait à lui dire.

- Je pensais que tu restais jusque demain, chuchota la voix douce de Bella.

- Un problème au boulot, un collègue qui s'est blessé. Je dois le remplacer... Je voulais juste te dire au revoir et te parler un instant avant de partir. J'aurai voulu apprendre à te connaître un peu, tout le monde dit tellement de bien de toi... Mais bon, les circonstances...

- Oui... J'avais pas prévu tout ça... C'est dommage que tu doivent repartir si tôt...

Bella avait l'air sincère.

- Je pense qu'on se reverra... Tu reviendras ?

- Je ne sais pas... Je suis un peu perdue ici... J'ai l'impression de ne pas être à ma place, mais en même temps, j'ai rencontré des personnes vraiment géniales que j'appréhende déjà de devoir quitter...

- C'est le désavantage de ce genre de camps, les affinités se nouent et évoluent très vite quand on vit vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre ensemble...

- Tu as raison...

Bella soupira.

- Tu sais... Edward est quelqu'un de bien...

- C'est un personne fantastique.

La tendresse qui transperçait dans la voix de Bella me noua l'estomac.

- Il est bien plus qu'un beau gosse maladroit, il est patient, doux, affectueux, intègre, droit... La liste de ses qualités est longue. J'ai remarqué la manière dont il te regarde, il ne l'as peut-être pas encore réalisé, mais je pense qu'il t'aime beaucoup...

- Je... Il compte pour moi aussi...

- Plus qu'un ami...

- Euh... Je...

- Fais-lui une place. Laisse-le entrer dans ta vie, et tu seras étonnée.

- Je... C'est difficile...

- Je sais à quel point, ça l'est, Bella, murmura Rose.

- Non, je ne pense pas, la coupa Bella.

- Si, plus que tu le crois.

Il y eut un long moment de silence où seul le bruit de la respiration un peu haletante de Bella me parvint.

- Je crois que toi et moi avons un secret en commun, Bella, chuchota Rose avec un petit rire désincarné.

Un nouveau silence suivit.

- C'est arrivé lorsque j'avais dix-huit ans... Un type dont j'étais tombée amoureuse au lycée... Il me menait par le bout du nez... J'ai mis des années à m'en remettre... Je n'ai vraiment été mieux que grâce à Emmett. Il a déployé des tonnes de patience avec moi...

- Il sait ?

- Bien sûr.

- J'ai peur que son regard change... J'ai peur qu'il me rejette...

- Tu n'es responsable en rien de ce qui t'es arrivé, Bella. Tu n'es pas fautive, tu n'as rien fait de mal, Edward le comprendra, son regard sur toi ne changera pas.

- Je... Il me pose des questions... J'ai déjà pensé lui dire... J'aimerai tellement me libérer de ce poids, mais je n'y arrive pas... Les mots... Je n'arrive pas à dire ces mots...

- Les choses se feront en temps et en heure. Quand tout le poids qui pèse sur tes épaules sera devenu trop lourd, ça sera violent et ça fera mal, mais tout ce que tu as besoin de dire sortira. Et après, tu pourras aller mieux.

- J'ai l'impression que c'est ce qui est entrain de ce passer, quand je suis avec Edward, je voudrais tellement lui dire pour arrêter de passer pour une folle, pour qu'il comprenne pourquoi j'agis de telle façon ou pourquoi je n'arrive pas à faire telle chose. Je pense qu'Alice a déjà tout compris, elle a essayé de me parler... Mais, je n'arrive pas à craquer, à laisser sortir ça...

- Alice est très subtile sous son apparence exubérante et exaltée. C'est elle qui m'a mis sur la voie pour toi, je ne suis pas aussi attentive aux autres qu'elle. Mais, c'est vrai que quand je t'ai vue, je me suis reconnue en toi. J'ai cru avoir devant moi la fille que j'étais il y a quelques années. C'est plutôt récent ?

- En... En novembre...

- Tu vois quelqu'un?

- Un psychologue à Phœnix... Il n'y a que lui qui sait.

- C'est une bonne chose. Écoute, Bella... Je dois vraiment partir... Je suis heureuse de t'avoir rencontrée. Tu es quelqu'un de bien, et Edward aura beaucoup de chance si tu acceptes de le laisser entre dans ta vie. Laisse le faire... Tu verras... L'histoire n'es pas finie, Bella. Elle ne fait que commencer...

- Je... Je vais réfléchir... Merci, Rosalie.

- Tu sais, j'aime beaucoup Edward. C'est vraiment le petit frère que je n'ai pas eu. Fais attention à lui... Il est plus fragile qu'il ne le laisse paraître...

- Promis.

Rose se leva du lit et je fermai plus fort les yeux pour qu'elle ne remarqua pas que j'avais écouté sa conversation avec Bella.

- Ah, il est si craquant quand il dort, soupira-t-elle en riant.

- Bien vrai, répondit Bella.

- Emmett, l'es plus...

- Impossible...

- J'te promets... Allez, au revoir, Bella. J'espère vraiment qu'on se reverra...

- Moi aussi... Bon retour...

Rose quitta le chalet et le silence retomba dans la pièce. J'entendis Bella soupira et attraper un livre don elle feuilleta les pages distraitement.

De mon côté, je repassai en boucle sa conversation avec Rose. Qu'est-ce que Bella et Rosalie pouvaient avoir en commun ? Elles étaient si différentes.

_« C'est arrivé lorsque j'avais dix-huit ans... Un type dont j'étais tombée amoureuse au lycée... Il me menait par le bout du nez... J'ai mis des années à m'en remettre... »_

Une rupture amoureuse pouvait-elle réellement causer tant de dégâts ? Non, c'était impossible.

Pourquoi Bella avait-elle peur que je pose un regard différent sur elle?

J'avais beau rechercher, je ne comprenais pas. Ou du moins, je ne voulais pas comprendre, car mon cœur s'emballait et la nausée me prenait quand une éventualité effleurait mon esprit.

**Fin du chapitre 11**


	13. Révélation : partie 2

**Chapitre 12 : Partie 2 : Révélation**

Depuis que Rosalie avait quitté le bungalow cet après-midi, j'essayai juste de ne pas penser. La conversation que Bella et elle avaient eue tournait en boucle dans ma tête, dessinant plus précisément les contours flous du secret de Bella.

J'étais allongé dans mon lit, incapable de parler, ni même de bouger, juste de spéculer. Et spéculer était pire que tout. Des images horribles se bousculaient derrière mes paupières et me donnaient la nausée. Il ne fallait pas que j'y pense, pas parce que ça n'avait pas d'importance, non. Parce que seule Bella détenait les explications, et que m'imaginer ce qui lui était arrivé était la pire chose que je pouvais me faire.

- T'as vraiment un p'tite mine, murmura Bella en revenant des sanitaires où elle avait été prendre une douche.

Mon cœur s'emballa et une drôle de sensation me serra l'estomac.

- Nan, ça va, je vais mieux... Je reprends du service demain matin...

- Sûr ?

Elle s'assit sur mon lit et posa sa main sur ma joue.

- Sûr.

- Tu verras demain... Je ne te trouve pas en forme...

- Je me sens bien... J'ai juste pas le moral aujourd'hui...

Son pouce caressa doucement ma pommette. Elle était si douce, tout son corps appelait à être aimé, elle sensuelle sans le savoir, belle sans s'en rendre compte. Je n'étais que trop conscient de combien elle était désirable, je ne comptais plus les fois où j'avais eu déraisonnablement envie d'elle, mais pas au point de... Non. Non. Une fille avait toujours le droit de dire non.

La bile me remonta dans la gorge et mon visage pâlit. Je grimaçai et Bella fronça les sourcils.

- Edward ?

Je me redressai doucement et lui offrit un sourire qui ne devait pas valoir grand chose.

- J'ai juste un peu le cafard... Ne t'inquiète pas...

- Je ne pensais pas voir ça un jour... Tu es toujours si... pétillant...

Elle semblait déconcertée, et je pris conscience que mon attitude l'inquiétait réellement. Je ne voulais pas la rendre soucieuse, j'avais envie de la serrer dans mes bras et de la faire rire, de la distraire.

Je me repris et lui offrit un nouveau sourire plus convaincant..

- Tu t'es habillée, remarquai-je en constatant qu'elle avait quitté son pyjama pour un jeans, un chemisier blanc et un gilet bleu marine, des vêtements un peu trop chaud pour la journée, mais nous étions encore malades.

- C'est la soirée scène ouverte, ce soir... Je me sens en forme donc j'avais envie de me traîner jusque là...

- Hum, j'ai le vague souvenir qu'on m'ait demandé de préparer quelque chose pour cette soirée...

La soirée scène ouverte était un spectacle organisé par les enfants les plus âgés et les animateurs où ils présentaient un sketch, une chanson, une parodie de leur cru.

- Oui, moi aussi, sourit-elle. Je crois qu'on est dispensé vu les circonstances...

- Tant mieux, j'ai toujours détesté faire le clown...

- Tiens donc... J'aurais cru que c'était le genre de truc qui te faisait hurler de rire...

- Ouais, j'adore regarder les autres se ridiculiser... Mais j'aime aussi garder ma dignité...

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

- Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ? Enfin, bref. Il paraît que Emmett et Alice se lancent dans une parodie de Grease et que tu en prends pour ton grade dans un sketch qui parle de... vampires ? Est-ce possible ?

- Oh, je pense que je dois ça à Jamie, Paul et Will.

Elle rit doucement.

- Enfin, ça a l'air drôle, non ? Tu n'as pas envie de venir avec moi ? Ça te changerait les idées...

- Huuuum, j'sais pas...

- Tu ne vas pas te faire prier, non plus ?

- Pourquoi tu me prierais, demandai-je en essayant de redevenir léger.

- Euuuuuuh... Laisse-moi réfléchir...

- Prends-ton temps...

- Non !

- T'as de la chance, je refuse jamais l'invitation d'une jolie fille.

- Coureur ! Hé... Je suis passée de la fiancée de Frankenstein à jolie fille...

- T'es injuste là, tu m'avais cherché pour la fiancée de Frankenstein... Je pense que j'ai besoin d'une douche si je dois paraître en public...

- Bien d'accord, dit-elle en plissant le nez.

Je me tirai de mon lit et attrapai mes affaires de douche.

- Charmant, mademoiselle, charmant. Voilà comment, je suis remercié pour l'accueil charitable que je t'offre...

- La vie est trop injuste, Edward...

_Ouais, t'as raison, chérie. La vie est injuste, je m'en rend compte quand je te regarde._

- Je plaisantai, dit-elle précipitamment en voyant que je m'étais assombri.

- Ouais, je sais. A tout de suite...

Je filai dans les sanitaires le plus vite possible pour arrêter de la déstabiliser avec mes changements d'humeur.

Je restai longtemps sous la douche, je repensais à Bella, à chacune de ses réactions disproportionnées, à chacune des larmes qu'elles avaient versées, à chacun de ses revirements d'humeurs. Et tout s'emboîtait, tout.

Les événements des derniers jours défilaient devant mes yeux, l'épisode de la douche, celui où elle avait giflé Mike parce qu'il s'était montré trop insistant, sa réaction violente quand j'avais évoqué son dernier copain, sa panique incontrôlable lors de la disparition de Lane et Sara, ses cauchemars.

Comment avais-je pu mettre tant de temps à réaliser ? Tous les indices étaient là, sous mes yeux et je n'avais rien vu. J'avais pourtant cherché, décelé qu'il y avait un problème, et je n'avais rien vu.

Je me dégoûtai moi-même de ne pas avoir compris plus tôt.

J'avais envie de sortir d'ici, de quitter l'ambiance moite et chaude de cette pièce, et de retrouver Bella, de lui dire que je savais, qu'elle n'étais pas seule, que ça ne changeait rien. Pourtant, j'étais juste bon à rester planté là, nu sous le jet de la douche dont j'attendais désespérément qu'il lave mes émotions, qu'il les mettent au clair.

- Edward, tu es là ?

Je ne répondis pas, je n'avais pas envie de parler.

- Edward ?

Emmett passa la tête dans les douches communes.

- Hé, vieux, le spectacle va commencer, tu ne viens pas ? Bella se demande ce que tu fais...

- Si, passe-moi ma serviette...

Il me lança ma serviette éponge et je me frottai avec avant de la nouer autour de mes hanches.

- Ca ne va pas, me demanda Emmett quand je repassai dans les vestiaires.

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça, répondis-je en enfilant un jeans et une chemise.

- T'as les yeux rouges... Tu as pleuré ?

J'essuyai rapidement une larmes qui perlait au coin de ma paupière.

- Non. J'en ai juste envie...

J'enfilai mon pull et ramassait précipitamment mes affaires. Il posa une de ses lourdes mains sur mon épaule.

- Je veux pas en parler, prévins-je.

- OK. Comme tu voudras... Mais, je suis là... Tu sais ça ?

- Je sais, murmurai-je.

- Allez, va rejoindre ta belle, ça ira mieux... On se retrouve dans le réfectoire ?

J'hochai la tête et il serra un peu plus fort mon épaule avant de me laisser partir. Je repassai par mon bungalow pour déposer mes effets personnels et je trouvai Bella assise sur mon lit.

- Ah, enfin ! T'es parti un bail, dis-moi.

- Je... Ouais... Excuse-moi...

- Non, ce n'est pas grave... Je me demandais juste si tu n'avais pas changé d'avis...

Je savais qu'elle trouvais mon attitude suspecte, elle me regardait avec les sourcils froncés comme si elle essayait de déceler le problème. Je sentais que je la rendais nerveuse, et j'essayai tant bien que mal de retrouver mon comportement jovial et enjoué, mais j'avais vraiment dû mal à contenir mes émotions.

- Non, on y va ?

Bella hocha la tête et me regarda dans les yeux, je détournai aussitôt le regard pour ne pas lui montrer le trouble qui m'habitait.

Je m'apprêtai à passer la porte du bungalow quand elle me retint par la main et qu'elle m'amena contre son corps ou plutôt qu'elle vint se blottir contre moi en entourant mon cou de ses bras.

J'étais tellement surpris par ce geste d'affection si délibéré que je mis quelques secondes à réaliser qu'elle me serrait contre elle dans un geste tendre et affectueux.

- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas rester ici ? Ça à l'air de t'ennuyer...

- Bien sûr que non, et puis tu as raison ça me changera les idées...

- Edward, est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal, est-ce que j'ai dit quelque chose de déplacé?

- Non, Bella... Non...

- Qu'est-ce que tu as alors ? J'ai besoin de te voir sourire, ça me rend malade cet air triste que tu affiches...

Son visage était levé vers moi et son petit corps s'accrochait au mien. Je glissai mes doigts dans ses cheveux et posai un baiser sur sa tempe.

- Est-ce qu'on peut juste ne pas en parler ? Je n'en ai pas envie...

J'aurai voulu lui dire que j'avais surpris sa conversation avec Rose, et que j'en avais tiré certaines conclusions, que je me sentais triste et en colère, désemparé aussi. Mais ce n'était pas à moi d'engager cette conversation, c'était à elle, quand elle serait prête à le faire.

- Je... Oui, bien sûr..

- Merci...

Je lui fis mon meilleure sourire et essayai de paraître d'humeur plus légère avant de l'entraîner dans le réfectoire qui avait été aménagé en salle de spectacle pour l'occasion, des coulisses et une rampe lumineuse avaient été installées et chacun des spectateurs étaient assis en tailleur sur le sol.

Le spectacle avait déjà commencé et nous nous assîmes sur une table qui avait été repoussée dans le fond de la salle, juste derrière le dernier rang d'enfants.

Bella rit beaucoup, notamment quand Emmett et Alice déguisé en Danny et Sandy et se lancèrent dans une version particulièrement satyrique de la dernière scène du film Grease. Rien que voir Emmett incarner Travolta était hilarant, ils n'avaient rien en commun et surtout pas la carrure. Dans cette version désastreuse de la chorégraphie finale, Danny finissait par perdre plusieurs dents notamment à cause des talons aiguilles de Sandy.

Jasper et moi en primes pour notre grade comme me l'avait promis Bella dans une imitation plutôt réussie réalisé par Paul et Jamie où mon personnage s'avérait être en réalité un vampire qui vidait Jasper de son sang.

- Je ne savais pas que je courrais de tels dangers en partageant ton bungalow, ricana Bella.

- C'est parce que je vais des efforts surhumains pour résister à l'appel si exquis de ton sang...

- Oooh. Vu les ronflements que tu pousses, les efforts doivent pas être si grands.

- Ca, c'était un grand coup de carabine pour mon sex-appeal...

Elle rit, mais devint toute rouge quand deux filles de son groupe réalisèrent une imitation d'Alice et elle durant une séance de step. Ma sœur y apparaissait comme un tyran mettant au supplice la maladroite Bella qui n'arrivait pas à suivre le rythme et s'emmêlait les pinceaux. Vu la tête de Bella, c'était du vécu.

Chaque animateur eu droit à son petit moment humiliant, d'autres enfants proposèrent des chansons, des chorégraphies non parodique cette fois, des sketchs.

Bella pleura de rire quand Charlotte, Jasper, Peter, Angela et Ben proposèrent une version revisitée d'une série très populaire qu'ils avaient rebaptisée « Amour, Stupidité et Vanité » dans laquelle Jasper tentait d'épouser Charlotte devant Peter qui jouait le prêtre, mais Angela, enceinte de lui jusqu'aux yeux vint faire opposition au mariage. Jasper complètement dépassé essayait de s'expliquer avec Charlotte qui ne voulait rien entendre, quand soudain, Ben, l'ex-amant de cette dernière, annonça qu'il était toujours amoureux d'elle, mais qu'ils ne leur restait que quelques mois de bonheur à vivre puisqu'il était atteint d'une tumeur à la narine gauche. Finalement, Charlotte repartit avec le prêtre qui abandonna sa soutane.

- Est-ce que je suis si « bon public », tu ne ris pas beaucoup, chuchota Bella.

En effet, je souriais de toutes leurs pitreries bon enfant, mais mon esprit était ailleurs, occupé par autre chose, je n'avais pas le cœur à rire. Je la rassurais en lui disant que j'étais un peu fatigué et elle n'insista plus jusqu'à la fin du spectacle.

Nous fûmes dispensés de rangement, Carlisle nous renvoya au lit afin que nous puissions nous reposer avant de nous remettre à participer activement à la vie du camp le lendemain.

Bella riait encore de ce qu'elle avait vu durant le spectacle sur le chemin du retour. La voir d'humeur si légère, si enjouée m'apaisa un peu. Il fallait que je me remette du contre-coup que provoquait en moi cette découverte, elle avait besoin qu'on la fasse rire et qu'on lui change les idées et ça c'était mon rôle, c'était tout ce que je pouvais faire en attendant qu'elle s'ouvre.

Nous déshabillâmes dans le noir, en nous tournant mutuellement le dos et quand elle eut revêtu son pyjama, elle vint poser un bref baiser sur ma joue mal rasée.

- Bonne nuit, dit-elle en étouffant un bâillement.

Mes doigts glissèrent sur sa joue et mes lèvres effleurèrent sa pommette.

- Dors bien...

- Hum, je l'espère...

Nous nous glissâmes dans nos lit, et comme j'en avais pris l'habitude, j'écoutais le son de sa respiration jusqu'au moment où je fus certain qu'elle était paisiblement endormie.

Le sommeil ne semblait pas vouloir me trouver, des images émises par mon imagination sordide se bousculaient derrière mes paupières, me donnaient des sueurs froides et une sale envie d'aller vider le peu de choses que j'avais dans mon estomac.

Il était plus de deux heures du matin, et j'étais toujours allongé sur le dos à fixer le plafond dans la pénombre quand le sommeil de Bella devint de nouveau agité. Elle se tourna et se retourna dans son lit, j'avais déjà une jambe en dehors du mien, prêt à la réveiller, mais si elle n'était pas entrain de cauchemarder elle trouverait plutôt étrange que je la tire du sommeil.

Elle gémit, et j'écartai ma couverture, le temps de me mettre debout et de m'agenouiller sur le plancher elle murmurait de nouveau ces « non » frénétiques.

- Bella, réveille-toi, Bella.

Je posai ma main sur son épaule, elle se débattit et me repoussa durement.

- Bella, c'est moi, Edward.

Ses muscles étaient tendus par la terreur et, comme la veille, ce fut son propre cri qui la réveilla.

- Je suis là, Bella. Calme-toi, je suis là.

Elle était incapable de répondre, encore trop secouée par la peur qui venait de se déverser en elle. Sa respiration était haletante et, quand elle réussit à se reprendre un peu, elle fondit en larmes.

Je glissai mes doigts dans ses cheveux dans une vaine tentative de la rassurer. Je n'osai pas trop la toucher, j'attendais qu'elle vienne vers moi, elle ne semblait pas encore totalement réaliser que son cauchemar était terminé et mon toucher la faisait frissonner.

- Chuuut, c'est fini... Respire doucement...

Il lui fallut de longues minutes pour retrouver un semblant de calme et quand les larmes cessèrent de couler sur ses joues, elle poussa un long soupire et se redressa pour se retrouver assise sur son lit.

- Je suis vraiment désolée, murmura-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. Ce n'est pas si violent d'habitude, excuse-moi de t'avoir réveillé.

- Ne t'excuse pas, je ne dormais pas...

Elle s'adossa contre le mur et expira longuement pour chasser la panique qui faisait encore trembler ses mouvements.

- Ne te sens pas obligé de dire ça pour que je ne me sente pas coupable...

- Non... C'est vrai...

- Vraiment ? Qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de dormir ?

- Je... Euh... Je ne sais pas si je dois t'en parler...

- C'est toi qui vois, soupira-t-elle.

- OK... Tu vas probablement m'en vouloir de ne pas m'être manifesté, mais... J'ai entendu ta conversation de cet après-midi avec Rose, avouai-je d'une voix tremblante.

Elle ne répondit rien, je ne voyais pas son visage dans la pénombre et je ne savais pas ce qui était entrain de se passer en elle.

- Je sais que je n'aurai pas dû... Enfin, je sais que c'était privé et que... Mais... Excuse-moi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as entendu, demanda-t-elle d'une vois faible.

- Je crois que j'ai tout entendu...

Un petit rire désincarné s'échappa de sa gorge.

- Bien, ça explique ton attitude d'aujourd'hui... J'aurais dû m'en douter...

Elle avait dis ça sur un ton glacial qui ne lui ressemblait absolument pas.

- Je... Ce que j'ai compris de cette conversation... Du moins, ce que j'ai cru en comprendre... Ça me bouleversé, je n'arrête pas d'y penser... C'est pour ça que j'étais étrange, ça n'a rien a voir avec le regard que je pose sur toi, ça ne change rien à ce niveau là.

Elle ne répondit pas.

- Tu dois me croire, Bella. Tu es toujours la même à mes yeux. Je me sens triste et en colère, mais pas contre toi.

Ma main chercha sa joue et s'y posa pour en caresser doucement la pommette.

- Je te crois, répondit-elle d'une voix redevenue douce.

- On est pas obligé de parler de ça...

Elle resta silencieuse une fois de plus, et je compris qu'elle était entrain de réfléchir. Je me contentai d'attendre, lui laissant le temps de choisir.

- Mon psy a une théorie bien arrêtée sur ces cauchemars, souffla-t-elle.

- Laquelle ?

- Il dit que quand je me serai libérée du poids qu'est pour moi toute cette histoire, j'arrêterai de les faire.

- Tu sais que je suis prêt à t'écouter si tu le souhaites...

- Je... C'est... C'est plutôt … Une histoire sordide...

- J'en ai conscience...

Ses doigts s'emparèrent de ma main posée sur sa joue et s'entrelacèrent aux miens.

- Reste pas sur le sol... Je crois qu'on va en avoir pour un moment...

Je me relevai et la fit bouger de manière à ce que je me retrouve adossé contre le mur et elle assise entre mes jambes. Mes bras s'enroulèrent alentour de ses hanches et je la calai contre moi.

Elle laissa sa tête reposer sur mon épaule avant de prendre une une grande inspiration et de poser sa main sur son ventre comme pour calmer quelque chose qui s'agitait en elle.

- J'ai jamais parlé de ça... Jamais dans les détails...

Ma main se glissa par-dessus la sienne posée sur son ventre et j'embrassai légèrement son épaule dénudée en guise d'encouragement.

- L'année passée, quand je suis rentrée aux beaux arts, j'ai fait pas mal de nouvelle rencontre... Ma mère venait de déménager pour Jacksonville, je n'avais jamais eu de grandes relations avec mon père, je me suis retrouvée seule, et j'ai un peu... Un peu quitté le droit chemin... J'ai rencontré un garçon, Garrett. Il était sympa, drôle, mystérieux... On s'est mis à sortir ensemble, et je me suis rapidement rendue compte qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait avec lui... Parfois, il semblait complètement déconnecté de la réalité, comme s'il planait, en fait, il était défoncé à la cocaïne.

J'observais son profil, je voyais à quel point la douleur marquait ces traits et combien il lui était difficile de me dire tout ça. Mais son débit était fluide et mesuré, comme si elle c'était longuement entraînée à répéter son histoire.

- J'aurais déjà dû prendre mes jambes à mon cou à ce moment là, mais j'étais tombée amoureuse de lui avant de m'en rendre compte. J'ai cru naïvement que je l'aiderai à s'en tirer, que s'il m'aimait vraiment, il arrêterait de prendre cette saloperie. C'était ma première relation sérieuse, et j'étais remplie de... Comment dire ? D'illusions...

Son ton désabusée me pinça le cœur, je la serrai un peu plus contre moi autant pour me réconforter que pour lui montrer que je la soutenais.

- Mais, c'est rapidement devenu invivable. Le meilleur ami de Garrett, James, qui était par la même occasion son dealer, l'attirait vraiment dans ce cercle vicieux, il l'influençait. Je me suis rapidement rendue compte que Garrett n'avait ni la volonté, ni la possibilité de se tirer de tout ça. Alors, j'ai voulu mettre un terme à cette relation une première fois...

Elle fit une pose pour respirer longuement comme sa respiration était devenue un peu haletante.

- Il a promis de devenir clean, il a dit qu'il allait arrêter de prendre cette merde, que je comptais plus que ça... Et moi comme une conne, je l'ai cru...

Il commençait à y avoir des larmes dans sa voix.

- Dans un premier temps, il s'est plutôt tenu à carreau et j'ai parfois été vraiment heureuse avec lui... Mais c'était sans compter sur James... Garrett semblait tout de même lui tenir tête... Puis, un week-end tout a dérapé... C'était en novembre dernier, environ deux mois après que je me sois mise à sortir avec Garrett, James lui a proposée partir passer la fin de semaine en forêt, quelques amis qu'ils avaient en commun avaient prévu de faire une fête dans un chalet...

Elle soupira et essuya les quelques larmes qui coulaient sur son visage.

- Garrett a tenu à ce que je l'accompagne. J'ai accepté après lui avoir fait promettre que si la moindre saloperie circulait nous repartirions. Tu imagines qu'en arrivant là-bas, James ne s'était pas occupé que de faire circuler des bonbons à la menthe. C'était une véritable orgie... Sexe, drogue, alcool.

Elle s'arrêta pour sécher ses joues et je la fis bouger un peu pour que je puisse voir son visage, je plongeai mon regard dans le sien, mais elle détourna aussitôt les yeux, elle avait honte.

- J'avais repoussé mes limites trop loin, tout ce qui se passait là était à des années lumières de moi, de ce que j'étais. Garrett encouragé par James n'a pas tenu sa promesse, il s'est très vite retrouvé complètement défoncé. J'ai pété les plombs, j'ai ramassé mes affaires et je suis partie à pied dans la forêt, je voulais rejoindre la route la plus proche pour ensuite rentrer à Phoenix en stop...

Sa voix et son corps tremblaient, et mon estomac se serra, je savais à quelle partie de son histoire elle en arrivait.

- J'ai bien rejoint la grand route... L'orage a éclaté... Je me suis mise à faire du stop... C'était en pleine nuit, j'étais trempée, il n'y avait pas un chat. Une voiture s'est arrêtée, c'était James. Je savais que je devais me méfier de ce type, il y avait un tas d'histoires louches auxquelles Garrett ne voulait pas croire qui circulaient sur lui, et je ne parle pas de drogue.

J'hochai la tête pour lui montrer que j'avais compris.

- Je n'ai pas voulu monter avec lui. Il m'a dit que j'étais idiote, que je pouvais tomber sur n'importe quel malade, qu'il faisait nuit et que c'était dangereux de rester sous l'orage. Il a également ajouté qu'il se sentait coupable, et il a offert de me ramener jusqu'à la gare autoroutière. J'ai cédé, il avait trouvé les mots pour m'embobiner, et je suis montée dans sa voiture. Le problème c'était que le malade, c'était lui.

Une sensation étrange montait dans mon corps, comme de la colère ou je ne-sais-quel autre sentiment dévastateur qui me brûlait les veines. Je serrai un peu trop fort la main de Bella et elle gémit de douleur.

- Pardon, pardon... Je ne voulais pas te faire mal...

- Ce n'est rien, souffla-t-elle.

- Continue, murmurai-je en appuyant mon front contre le sien.

Elle ferma les paupières et inspira longuement avant de reprendre.

- J'ai vraiment compris ce qui allait m'arriver quand il a quitté la nationale pour reprendre la route de forêt qui menait au chalet. Il a garé la voiture sur le bas côté du sentier, à quelques kilomètres à peine du bungalow. Qui passerait par là en pleine nuit de toutes façons ?

Un petit rire nerveux s'échappa de ses lèvres, mais elle continua son récit. Emportée par les mots, elle parlait de plus en plus vite comme si elle voulait tout dire avant de changer d'avis.

- Il m'a juste sourit et il a dit que ça ne durerait pas bien longtemps, qu'il aurait pu me donner quelque chose pour que je ne me souvienne pas, mais que ça serait plus drôle si je me débattais un peu...

La nausée me pris et le rire nerveux mêlé de larmes de Bella résonna une nouvelle fois, froid et désincarné.

- Aujourd'hui, je ne sais pas encore ce qui aurait été moins pire. Je pense que de ne pas se souvenir doit être pire... Bref... C'est ce que j'ai fait... Je me suis débattue... Ça l'a beaucoup fait rire... Il était bien plus fort que moi, et j'ai vite compris que je n'allais pas m'en tirer...

Il y eut un long moment de silence uniquement brisé par ses sanglots, je caressai doucement ses bras dans un geste réconfortant. J'aurai voulu faire tellement plus, mais je me sentais complètement désemparé, je ne savais pas comment atténuer sa douleur.

- J'ai plutôt eu de la chance... Garrett est arrivé en voiture, il semblait avoir eu un instant de lucidité, il était parti à ma recherche...

- James ne t'as pas...

- Violée ?

J'avais évité de dire et de penser ce mot, comme si nier son existence atténuerait les horreurs qui se cachait au dessous.

- Ça dépend quelle définition tu donnes au viol... Mais, j'imagine que d'une manière pratique, non, il ne m'a pas violée... Il m'a forcée à faire des choses, il a abusé de moi. Ma virginité est la seule chose qu'il m'a laissée et finalement, j'en viens parfois à me demander si ça aurait fait une différence s'il me l'avait également prise. Il m'a dépourvue de ma dignité, de toutes les choses qui font de moi une femme et non pas un objet, il m'a humiliée, violentée, traitée comme une moins que rien, une trainée.

Nos mains, nos corps, nos voix tremblaient à l'unisson, horrifiés par les événements que Bella racontait. Mon envie de nausée pesait de plus en plus fort sur mon estomac et j'eus besoin de respirer de grandes bouffées d'air pour me calmer.

- Quand Garrett nous a découvert, il était furieux... Il avait confiance en James, et c'est lui qu'il a choisi de croire. Il faut dire que James était un bon comédien, selon lui il était parti à ma recherche, il m'avait retrouvée, je lui avais fait du charme, il avait eu un... moment d'égarement... Mes pleurs n'ont rien changé. Je ne sais toujours pas si Garrett a choisi de le croire parce qu'il le pensait son ami et qu'il avait confiance en lui ou si il a préféré ne pas trop s'attirer de problèmes avec son dealer. Les toxicomanes préfèrent toujours être au clair avec la personne qui les fournit... Garrett m'a ordonné de me rhabiller et de monter dans sa voiture, il m'a déposée à la gare autoroutière, il même payé mon billet et ensuite il m'a simplement demandé de plus foutre le bordel dans sa vie...

Elle avait dit ça sur un ton qui annonçait que l'histoire était finie, qu'elle ne dirait pas un mot de plus à ce sujet, que c'était sorti d'elle-même et qu'elle voulait maintenant enterrer ces horreurs au plus profond d'elle pour ne plus jamais y penser.

Je la serrai contre mon torse à lui en rompre les os. Je ne voulais pas la lâcher, je voulais la garder contre moi, la rassurer, la protéger, lui offrir toute la tendresse et l'amour qu'elle méritait, avoir ces gestes tendres et rassurants qu'un autre aurait dû avoir à son encontre.

Cette histoire me révoltait au plus profond de moi-même, elle me dégoutait, elle bafouait toutes les valeurs avec lesquelles j'avais été éduqué et toutes les conceptions que j'avais de l'amour.

Les sanglots de Bella devinrent déchirants et ses mains s'accrochèrent à mes épaules dans un geste presque désespéré.

- Je suis là, Bella... Chuuut, murmurai-je sans cesser de la serrer et de la bercer contre moi.

- Ça fait si mal...

- Je sais...

- Je ne pensais pas que ça serait si douloureux de parler de tout ça, souffla-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

Ses petits doigts s'enfoncèrent plus profondément dans ma chair comme si elle avait peur que je la laisse.

- Pleure, laisse toutes ces choses sortir. Tu as besoin de craquer, murmurai-je en bougeant lentement pour l'allonger dans son lit.

- Reste près de moi, s'il-te-plait, dit elle d'une voix faible comme je m'écartai légèrement d'elle.

- Je reste près de toi, je ne te laisse pas...

Je m'allongeai à côté d'elle avant de l'attirer contre mon corps, elle cala sa tête contre mon épaule tandis que je l'enlaçai étroitement.

- Il n'est plus question de te laisser seule, soufflai-je en embrassant ses cheveux.

Ses pleurs se tarirent au petit matin, quand épuisée par tout ce qu'elle venait de revivre, elle s'endormit.

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment que je me permis de fermer les yeux, je savais qu'elle dormirait paisiblement désormais.

Néanmoins, un drôle de poids venait de me tomber sur les épaules, une sensation étrange qui pesait sur moi, et qui me faisait sentir dans chaque fibre de mon corps que j'allais avoir bien des difficultés à présent à ne pas veiller sans cesse sur Bella.

**Fin du chapitre 12**

**J'ai juste pas de commentaire à faire...**

**Chapitre pas drôle cette fois, je sais. Ah, oui...**

**Un grand merci pour vous hyper nombreuses reviews, 70 presque pour le dernier chapitre... Hé ben... Je suis vraiment une veinarde... Un grand merci...**


	14. Changement

**Chapitre 13 : Changement**

Malgré la nuit agitée que j'avais passée, je me réveillai tôt ce matin là. Probablement parce que Bella était une véritable anguille, le moindre de mes mouvements était automatiquement suivit d'un des siens, et elle avait bien faillit me mettre en bas du lit à plusieurs reprises.

Cette fille qui s'évertuait la plupart du temps à garder une distance physique avec moi, était lovée au plus près de mon corps, ses jambes nouées aux miennes, un bras glissé autour de mon cou, son visage enfouit contre mon torse tandis que sa main reposait sous mon nombril.

Autant avouer qu'en d'autres circonstances cette situation aurait difficilement été supportable, mais aujourd'hui je n'avais pas réellement la tête à fantasmer sur les formes douces et arrondies de Bella.

J'étais perdu, un peu déconnecté de la réalité, comme si je venais de me réveiller en sursaut d'un mauvais cauchemar. Et pourtant, je n'avais jamais eu autant conscience d'être éveillé. Les images de la nuit tournaient dans ma tête, les mots de Bella s'entrechoquaient en moi et perçaient autant de petits trous douloureux dans mon cœur.

J'étais à la fois soulagé d'enfin comprendre quel poids pesait sur les épaules de Bella et d'avoir pu l'en décharger un peu, mais d'un autre côté de la colère, du dégoût et de l'incompréhension coulaient dans mes veines, enflammaient mon système nerveux et pesaient lourdement sur mon estomac.

Je savais que je ne pourrais pas me sentir continuellement en colère, que j'allais devoir ravaler tout ça pour Bella. Ma colère ne servait à rien, elle ne l'aiderait en rien, ce n'était pas en me laissant aller à ce sentiment là que je pourrais l'aider à mettre cette histoire de côté pour continuer d'avancer.

Les minutes tournaient sur le radio-réveille et le moment où ce dernier braillerait pour réveiller Bella se profilait tout doucement. J'appréhendai ce moment, je ne savais pas comment je devrai me comporter quand elle se réveillerait. Est-ce que je devais continuer d'agir normalement, comme je l'avais toujours fait ? Est-ce que je devais parler de cette nuit avec elle ? Que devrai-je lui dire ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle attendait de moi désormais ?

Mes pensées se dirigèrent vers Rose. Rosalie que je considérais comme ma sœur, au même titre qu'Alice et qui avait également vécu cette horreur. Elle était tellement forte, tellement drôle, sa vision de l'avenir était si paisible malgré ça. J'aurai eu envie qu'elle soit là, c'était là seule personne à qui j'aurai pu confier une petite part de mes angoisses sans trahir Bella. Mon regard se porta sur mon portable posé sur la table de nuit, mais j'y renonçai. Je voulais pas avoir cette conversation par téléphone, c'était trop personnel, trop intime, trop tragique pour pouvoir être confié de cette manière.

_Viva la vida_ de Coldplay résonna dans la pièce et Bella s'agita doucement contre moi. Elle bailla doucement et jeta un œil mauvais au réveille-matin avant de reposer sa tête sur mon torse et de fermer plus fermement les paupières. Mes doigts se glissèrent dans ses cheveux et les caressèrent doucement pour l'aider à émerger.

- Bien dormi, me demanda-t-elle d'une voix endormie.

- Hum... J'ai faillit valser en bas du lit quelque fois... Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'une si petit chose pouvait prendre autant de place...

Son corps se tendit et ses joues rougirent. Elle semblait prendre conscience de la position dans laquelle nous étions, c'est-à-dire complètement enchevêtré l'un avec l'autre.

- Pas d'ma faute si tu fais un plutôt bon oreiller...

- Quoi ?! « Plutôt bon »? Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ! Je suis un excellent oreiller...

Notre relation semblait reprendre son cours normal, même si je savais qu'elle ne serait plus exactement la même, néanmoins cela me rassurait.

- Exagère pas, tout ça est beaucoup trop dur pour être si confortable, sourit-elle en appuyant du bout du doigt sur mes pectoraux.

- Les filles ne savent décidément pas ce qu'elles veulent, soupirai-je.

Elle rit doucement et les sentiments si désagréables qui pesaient sur moi s'estompèrent un peu. La faire rire était décidément la meilleure chose que je pouvais faire.

- Si, nous le savons très bien, nous éprouvons juste beaucoup de plaisir à vous faire tourner en bourrique, expliqua-t-elle comme nous nous séparions.

Je récupérai mes jambes et mes bras, toutes les parties de mon corps qu'elle s'était appropriée avant de me lever.

- J'ai l'impression d'entendre Alice parler. Tu passes trop de temps avec ma sœur, toi...

Je frottai le visage afin de me réveiller complètement avant d'enfiler un t-shirt et d'annoncer que j'allais prendre une douche.

- Dépêche-toi, je voudrai y aller aussi...

- Bien, madame, dis-je un brin cynique en me dirigeant vers la porte.

- Hey, Edward, attends!

Je me retournai pour voir qu'elle s'était redressée sur ses coudes et que son visage abordait une expression sérieuse.

- Je... Je voulais te dire... Merci... Pour cette nuit...

- Euh, je... De rien...

- Tu ne m'as pas jugée.... J'en suis reconnaissante... Ça m'a fait du bien de te parler... Merci.

- Pas de problème, c'est normal.

Elle hocha doucement la tête et ses joues s'empourprèrent un peu quand elle demanda :

- J'espère que ça ne va rien changer...

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, ça ne change rien... Tu n'es pas responsable de ce qui t'es arrivé cette nuit là, et tu as peut-être l'impression d'avoir fait des erreurs, mais tout le monde en fait, c'est humain. Tu n'es pas responsable de la cruauté de ce salopard...

Elle resta silencieuse un instant et se mordit la lèvre avant de dire :

- Merci... Je... Est-ce qu'on pourrait ne plus parler de ça désormais ? Je voudrais essayer de fermer la porte sur cette partie de ma vie...

- Bien sûr, je comprends...

Elle m'offrit un sourire un peu triste avant de se reprendre et de dire :

- Allez, ouste ! Sinon, j'arriverai jamais à la prendre cette douche.

Je la contemplai un instant, me régalant de cette petite silhouette menue perdue entre ses draps. Elle se laissa retomber sur le matelas avant de dire :

- J'aimerai _réellement_ prendre une douche, Edward, et je ne compte pas la prendre avec toi.

J'imaginai que c'était sa manière de dire « ne nous apitoyons pas sur mon sort, j'ai assez pleuré cette nuit, pas la peine de la jouer mélodramatique » alors je tournai les talons pour aller prendre ma douche, l'humeur un peu plus légère.

Bella me retrouva alors que je faisais la file au self-service pour le petit-déjeuner. J'avais déjà commencé à empiler ce qu'elle mangeait d'habitude sur mon plateau, autant dire pas grand chose.

- Tu me mets à la diète, se plaignit-elle. Tu me trouves si ronde ?

- Euh, Bella, dis-moi, est-ce que tu t'es déjà vue manger d'ordinaire ? Je me demande plutôt comment tu arrives à avoir quelques formes...

- Hé bien, aujourd'hui, j'ai faim... Je ne me sens pas... _nerveuse_...

Comme de fait, elle semblait même rayonner. Depuis son arrivée ici, j'avais pu la voir devenir plus enjoué, plus spontanée, plus gaie au fil des jours, mais aujourd'hui elle semblait particulièrement de bonne humeur.

- Pain ? Confiture ? Céréales ?

- Pain, deux tranches, et de la confiture de fraises, non, attends ! D'abricots. Et une pomme. Une tasse de café, aussi.

- T'as décidé de ruiner la cantine, ricanai-je.

Elle me tira la langue en guise de réponse et nous nous installâmes à une table à côté de Jamie, Will et Paul.

- Oh, un revenant, s'exclama Paul en me voyant.

- Ouais, si vous pensiez être débarrassé de moi, c'est raté...

- C'est trop nul, on espérait avoir la paix jusqu'à la fin du camp, marmonna Will faussement ennuyé.

- Sincèrement désolé de te décevoir, ris-je. Néanmoins, une rechute n'est pas impossible, tu sais.

- Ouais, à ce propos, gardez vos microbes bien loin, vous deux, annonça Jamie en nous désignant Bella et moi. Je vais en Floride avec mes parents après le camp et je ne tiens pas à rester dans mon lit pendant qu'ils s'amuseront sans moi.

- C'est chouette que toi et tes microbes se joignent à nous pour une fois, Bella, dit Paul sur un ton aimable.

- C'est vrai t'es une des seules animatrices qu'on à pas encore fait tourner en bourrique, remarqua Jamie.

Bella rit doucement et je jetai un regard noir aux garçons.

- Jamie, ça c'est exactement le genre de chose à ne pas dire, sauf si tu veux que Edward t'arrache la tête, rit Will.

- Mais je n'ai pas dit qu'on comptait le faire, n'est-ce pas les gars ?

- Certain, c'est qu'on a un code d'honneur, nous.

- Voyez-vous ça, dis-je en haussant les sourcils.

- On touche pas aux copines des copains...

- Bella n'est pas ma copine, dis-je sur un ton décontracté avant de croquer dans ma pomme.

- Ça veut dire qu'on peut la rendre chèvre?

- Non !

Ils éclatèrent de rire, Bella ne put s'empêcher de pouffer et je compris qu'ils étaient entrain de se foutre de ma poire.

- Vous ne payez rien pour attendre...

- Hey! Bella, Edward !

- Coucou, Alice !

- Bella, il faut que je te parle, j'ai pas prévu d'activité sportive pour ce matin, et je n'ai pas d'idées...

- Les filles ont réclamé un tournoi de volley, il y a quelques jours...

- On n'est pas assez, soupire Alice.

- Proposons aux garçons de jouer avec nous!

Elles se tournèrent vers moi comme pour avoir mon approbation.

- Si Jasper n'y voit pas d'inconvénient...

- Je m'en charge, s'exclama Alice en tapant dans ses mains. Tu viens m'aider à installer les filets, Bella ?

Bella avala son café d'une traite avant de se lever. Elle m'adressa un petit signe de la main et un sourire avant de s'éloigner avec Alice. Une fois qu'elles eurent disparus, les garçons se mirent à ricaner comme des hyènes.

- Un problème, demandai-je en haussant un sourcil.

- Non aucun, répondirent-ils en cœur avec des sourires d'anges.

- Je sens que c'est pas encore aujourd'hui qu'on va battre les filles en sport, marmonna Will avant de pouffer.

- Et pourquoi ça, demandai-je en sachant parfaitement que la réponse ne risquait pas de me plaire.

- Hé bien, toute l'équipe va encore avoir les yeux rivés sur Alice, et quelque chose me dit que la seule personne immunisée contre ses jambes diaboliques risque d'avoir... la tête ailleurs...

Ils éclatèrent de rire et mes joues s'empourprèrent. Je me levai et ramassai mon plateau avant de me diriger vers la poubelle.

- Allez, te fâche pas, Edward !

- Ouais, on plaisante...

- Fais pas la tête !

Je me tournai vers eux et pointai un doigt dans leur direction.

- Vous avez de la chance, je vais mettre ça sur le compte de votre âge bête... Sinon, je vous botterais les fesses...

- Ouuuouoouuh ! On tremble !

- Dans cinq minutes sur le terrain, et que ça saute.

Bella était une véritable catastrophe en sport. Elle était non seulement dangereuse pour elle-même mais également pour les autres. Elle avait réussi à assommer Jasper durant quelques secondes d'un de ses smashes et je ne comptais plus les fois où elle s'était prise la balle dans la tête.

- Arrête de regarder Bella comme ça, elle est pas en sucre, me souffla Jasper.

- T'as déjà regardé cette fille ? Elle attire les catastrophes et les coups comme un aimant.

- Edward, elle a survécu pendant vingt années sans toi... Je pense qu'elle y arrivera encore sans que tu la couves du regard...

Comme il terminait sa phrase, Bella réceptionna la balle en manchette et s'emmêla les pinceaux avec ses pieds, si bien que ses genoux cognèrent durement le béton quand elle tomba.

- Qu'est-ce que je te disais, marmonnai-je en passant sous le filet pour la relever.

Je l'aidai à se redresser et remarquai que le sang coulait déjà abondamment sur ses genoux, la peau était toute écorchée et salie.

- Je vais aller à l'infirmerie...

- Je t'accompagne...

- Ce n'est pas la peine, reste là...

- Non, je viens avec toi...

- OK, dit-elle en entendant que j'étais déterminé.

Je posai ma main dans le creux de ses reins et la poussai doucement en direction bungalow où était installée l'infirmerie.

- Papa ? Il y a quelqu'un ?

Personne ne répondit à mon appel.

- Je crois qu'on va devoir arranger ça comme des grands...

Je fouillai l'armoire à pharmacie à la recherche de mercurochrome et de compresses stériles tandis qu'elle se hissait sur la table. Quand j'eus trouvé ce dont j'avais besoin je m'assis sur le tabouret pour avoir ses genoux à hauteur des yeux.

- Alors, Docteur Cullen, est-ce que je vais survivre ?

- Docteur Cullen, c'est mon père, râlai-je.

- C'est pour ça que c'est drôle!

J'imbibai une compresse de désinfectant avant de la poser précautionneusement sur son genoux droit pour nettoyer délicatement la plaie.

- Tu es si concentré, me taquina-t-elle comme je m'appliquai à ne pas lui faire mal.

- J'essaye juste de ne pas te faire trop mal.

- Tu fais ça très bien...

Je levai les yeux vers elle et une expression indescriptible était peinte sur son visage.

- J'en fais trop ?

- Non... Enfin... J'aurai pu le faire moi-même... Mais c'est dans ta nature...

- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là, demandai-je en fixant un pansement sur son genou droit.

- Tu a besoin de prendre soin des gens qui t'entourent...

- Pas de tout les gens qui m'entourent, murmurai-je en m'appliquant à soigner son genou gauche.

- Si, tu le fais peut-être sans te rendre compte, mais tu es plutôt protecteur envers Alice, et tu devrais te voir agir avec les enfants, avec Lucy ou les garçons par exemple, tu veilles constamment sur eux à ta manière.

J'haussai les épaules et elle rit doucement.

- Même avec moi...

- Surtout avec toi...

Je pris une grande inspiration avant de dire :

- J'ai besoin de ça, Bella. J'ai besoin de m'occuper de toi, et c'est plus fort que moi. Alors tu peux trouver ça chiant, et dans ce cas je vais essayer de me calmer... Ou alors, tu peux juste me laisser faire, et je tenterai tout de même de ne pas être trop étouffant...

Elle rougit et se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au moment où j'annonçai que j'avais fini de la soigner. Elle resta assise sur la table, perdue dans ses pensées, tandis que je jetai les compresses usagées aux ordures et que je lavai mes mains tremblantes pour tenter de faire disparaître le rouge qui marquait le bout de mes doigts.

- Ça ne disparaît jamais du premier coup, dis Bella dans mon dos.

Je frissonnai en constatant qu'elle était vraiment très près de moi.

- Tu sais, souffla-t-elle, j'aime bien que tu prennes soin de moi de cette manière... Personne n'a jamais réellement fait ça pour moi... J'ai toujours été un peu la mère de ma mère... Enfin, bref, c'est un peu étrange pour moi, mais j'aime ça... Je ne veux juste pas... Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligés de le faire.

- Ça n'est pas le cas, répondis-je en continuant de frotter mes mains.

Elle étais toujours derrière moi et je vis son reflet me sourire dans le miroir.

- Bien, alors, je crois que j'ai une pâtée à te mettre au volley !

- Sincèrement, tu t'es vue jouer ? Tu es cuite d'avance, ma belle, répondis-je en m'essuyant les mains.

- Hé, mon équipe gagnait !

- Oui, mais pas grâce à toi !

- Mauvais perdant !

J'éclatai de rire alors qu'elle me tirait la langue.

Ce soir là, je laissai Jasper mettre les garçons au lit, j'étais vraiment crevé, je me sentais encore un peu faible, et ce fut avec délectation que je retrouvai mon oreiller ainsi que mon matelas.

J'étais un peu déçu de ne pas avoir retrouvé Bella dans le bungalow quand j'étais rentré, mais nous n'étions plus réellement malade, et il n'y avait plus de raison que nous continuions de partager la même chambre, j'imaginais donc qu'elle avait rejoint Alice. Pourtant, quelques unes de ses affaires continuaient à traîner dans la pièce, mais Bella était plutôt du genre fouillis, je ne m'en souciait donc pas.

Néanmoins, quand la porte du bungalow s'ouvrit, les pas de la personne qui y pénétra étaient trop précautionneux et trop légers pour être ceux de Jasper. Mes doigts cherchèrent l'interrupteur de la lampe de chevet et appuyèrent dessus.

- Bella ?

- Edward ?

Elle fonçait les sourcils, ne comprenant pas pourquoi j'étais étonné de la voir.

- Je m'attendais à ce que Jasper revienne dormir ici...

- Euh... Tu veux que je retourne avec Alice ?

- Non! Non ! Enfin, c'est comme tu le souhaites, je pensais juste que tu préférerais dormir dans ton lit.

- Écoute, il est tard et je suis fatiguée... Je déménagerai demain... Ça te vas ?

- Tu peux rester... Tu ne me dérange pas et j'imagine que Jasper et Alice apprécient de se retrouver à deux...

_Et j'adore t'avoir auprès de moi, mais c'est tout à fait accessoire..._

- Hum, vu l'empressement qu'Alice avait à se mettre au lit, je pense que oui, sourit-elle en retirant ses chaussures.

Je me retournai dans mon lit pour donner à Bella l'intimité dont elle avait besoin pour se déshabiller.

- Jasper part pour le Texas juste après le camp, il rend visite à sa famille à Houston. Il ne rentrera qu'en septembre, Alice a certainement envie de passer un maximum de temps avec lui avant son départ.

- C'est compréhensible... Je suis visible!

Elle portait de nouveau son minuscule short de pyjama vert pomme qui dévoilait tout de ses jambes fuselées ainsi qu'un t-shirt blanc qui moulait sa poitrine ronde dont les tétons transparaissaient sous le tissu. Je détournai le regard, les joues légèrement rouges.

Elle de dandinait entre nos deux lit, s'appuyant sur un pied puis sur l'autre et je voyais qu'elle hésitait à me dire quelque chose.

- Il y a quelque chose que tu voudrais me demander, Bella ?

- Il y a quelque chose que tu voudrais me proposer, Edward, murmura-t-elle avec une moue timide sans me regarder dans les yeux.

J'eus besoin de quelques secondes pour réaliser ce qu'elle était entrain de me demander.

- Tu es sûre ?

- Je me sens rassurée près de toi, avoua-t-elle si bas que j'eus du mal à l'entendre.

- Je.... D'accord...

- Tu me fais une place ?

Je me déplaçai sur le matelas et écartai l'édredon pour qu'elle prenne place à côté de moi. Elle s'allongea sur le côté, face à moi, et je recouvris nos corps de la couverture.

- Tourne-moi le dos, demandai-je doucement.

Elle s'exécuta sans poser de questions et je passai mon bras autour de ses hanches pour la caler contre moi.

- Ça ne te dérange pas ?

Elle pris sa place contre mon corps et poussa un soupire de contentement.

- Non... Je me sens bien comme ça...

Je tendis la main pour éteindre la lampe avant de nicher mon visage contre son épaule. Ses petits pieds froids vinrent se coller contre mes mollets et je grognai de mécontentement, elle rit doucement, mais ne bougea d'un pouce pour autant. Le bout d'un de ses pieds se mit à caresser doucement ma cheville et je soupirai.

_Cette fille voulait ma mort._

- J'ai vraiment passé une bonne journée aujourd'hui... Ça faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas sentie si... libre.

- Vraiment?

- Je sais que je t'ai dis que je ne voulais plus en parler, mais... Ça m'a vraiment fait du bien de te parler, même si ça a été très douloureux sur l'instant... Le fait d'avoir raconté toutes ces choses, et de me dire qu'Alice et Rosalie sont également au courant même si elles ne connaissent pas les détails de mon histoire, ça me fait du bien, je me sens moins seule.

- J'en suis vraiment heureux, Bella...

Elle glissa sa main sur mon bras qui reposait sur son ventre et le caressa doucement.

- C'est toujours là en moi, et ça fait toujours mal, mais c'est moins douloureux...

- Je ne pense pas que cette douleur disparaîtra jamais, mais elle va s'estomper de jour en jour, tu verras, murmurai-je avant de poser un baiser tendre sur la peau douce et délicieuse de son cou.

- J'espère que tu as raison, souffla-t-elle.

Ses yeux se fermèrent, et comme tous les soirs, j'écoutai la musique de sa respiration tandis que confiante et remplie d'espoir, elle tombait dans le sommeil.

**Fin du chapitre 13**

**Voilà, bon je vous le poste parce que je n'aime pas vous faire attendre et puis, je ne vois pas pourquoi le faire puisqu'il est écrit... **

**J'avais quelques chapitres écrit à l'avance ou en partie puisque j'ai eu un très long week-end et que je n'avais plus qu'un tout petit examen de psycho cette semaine, mais là j'ai un peu grillé mes cartouches, donc il faudra peut-être attendre.**

**Mais, le fait est que je prends pas mal de plaisir à écrire cette fiction (même si ce chapitre me plait pas tant, il fait « transition », non ?), donc je m'y mets dès que je peux, je vais avoir certainement quelques soirées de libres durant le mois prochain, donc... **

**De plus, j'ai une nouvelle idée qui me trotte dans la tête, mais je ne peux pas m'y mettre si je n'ai pas terminé cette fiction, lol ! **

**Un grand merci pour avoir été une fois de plus au rendez-vous. Donc, j'attends... Qu'en pensez-vous ? Est-ce cohérent ?**

**SHEZ **

**PS : Butterfield, un grand merci pour tes reviews, elles me font toujours très plaisir, mais je ne peux jamais y répondre, dommage que tu ne sois pas enregistré. Je vois que ce que j'écrit est vraiment disséqué avec toi, lol. Je suis contente que tu ais approuvés mes choix, un grand merci. **


	15. Réalisation

**Chapitre 14 : Réalisation**

La journée était magnifique, le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel, brûlant la végétation et les peaux, alourdissant l'atmosphère, écrasant les corps.

C'était une journée comme les habitants de Forks avaient dû en connaître peu. Même pour un mois d'août, les pics de température devaient afficher des records jamais encore atteints.

J'étais allongé dans l'herbe courte du terrain, laissant les rayons du soleil me chatouiller. C'était une heure de temps libre pour les enfants, les plus jeunes faisaient la sieste dans leurs bungalows, les plus vieux qui ne souhaitaient pas se reposer étaient sous la responsabilité d'autres animateurs. L'instant aurait pu être parfait si Jasper, Emmett, et Peter n'avait pas décidé de faire de ma vie un enfer.

Le rire gras d'Emmett me parvint de loin et je n'ouvris même pas une paupière quand le bruit sourd de trois corps tombant sur l'herbe me parvint.

- Foutez-moi la paix, allez emmerder quelqu'un d'autre.

Charlotte, Alice et Bella étaient installées à une quinzaine de mètres de nous et profitaient également du soleil.

- Pas possible, les filles sont en pleine discussion privée, et les autres sont de surveillance.

- Pas d'autre victime disponible pour satisfaire notre envie de ragots croustillants, ricana Emmett.

- T'es un mec, Emmett. Les mecs ne ragotent pas.

- C'est une considération purement sexiste que tu viens d'émettre là, tu sais ?

Je répondis par un grognement.

- On dirait que Bella passe un sale quart heure, rit Jasper.

Je me redressai automatiquement sur mes coudes et j'ouvris un œil. Les filles étaient bien trop loin pour qu'on puisse les entendre, et Bella me tournait le dos, néanmoins, à la vue de la position dans laquelle elle se tenait je pouvais dire qu'elle était embarrassée. De plus, ses mains se glissaient sans cesse dans ses cheveux pour faire et défaire son chignon, signe indéniable de gêne chez elle.

- Ben voilà... Suffisait de parler de Bella pour que la marmotte devienne coopérante, soupira Peter en s'allongeant dans l'herbe avant de glisser ses mains sous sa nuque.

- Oh, la ferme, râlai-je en me laissant retomber sur le sol.

- Reste poli, me réprimanda Emmett en me mettant une claque en plein milieu du ventre.

- Ouille !

- Ça t'apprendra... Alors, tu sors avec Bella ?

- Emmett, je ne vais pas encore le répéter trente fois, alors ouvre bien tes oreilles d'âne : NON !

- Donc, je récapitule, soupira Peter, vous vous couvez du regard, vous faîtes plateau commun à presque tout les repas, vous passez ensemble le moindre de vos moments libres, vous partagez le même bungalow, vous vous êtes rapprochés physiquement...

- Quoi ?!

Je savais que c'était vrai, mais de là à ce qu'ils le remarquent...

- La différence est flagrante depuis ce fameux soir où vous êtes tombés en panne de carburant dans la forêt, dit Jasper. C'est à se demander ce que vous avez réellement fait sur la banquette arrière de la Jeep.

- T'es con, Jasper.

- Elle ne laisse personne l'approcher comme toi! Nous la mettons mal à l'aise à chaque fois que nous l'effleurons, Emmett, Peter et moi.

- Je t'ai vu poser ta main sur sa hanche ce matin, elle a juste sourit... A chaque fois qu'Emmett laisse tomber une de ses pattes d'ours sur son épaule elle bondit de deux mètres, ajouta Peter.

- Tu viens de souligner la différence, je crois...

Savait-il a quel point cela avait été un travail de longue haleine pour en arriver à ce résultat, la patience qu'il avait fallut et les discussions que cela avait engendré avant que Bella me fasse un peu confiance ?

- Oh, allez, tu sais que ça n'a rien à voir!

- Je ne pense pas qu'elle me laisserait également dormir dans son lit, déclara Emmett en se mordant la joue pour ne pas éclater de rire.

- QUOI ?!

Le cri était venu de Peter et moi, mais nous ne l'avions certainement pas poussé pour les mêmes raison. Je lançai un regard noir à Jasper.

- Euuuh, désolé, il m'a cuisiné, dit mon ex-meilleur ami en baissant les yeux.

Mes joues s'empourprèrent, Emmett et Peter éclatèrent de rire.

Bella s'était une fois de plus glissée dans mon lit hier soir, c'était la deuxième fois depuis qu'elle m'avait avoué son son secret et apparemment elle avait décidé d'en faire une habitude. Jasper avait été particulièrement étonné de la trouver sous ma couette quand il était rentré dans le bungalow sans frapper ce matin.

- Malgré tout cela, vous ne sortez pas ensemble, dit Peter en étouffant un petit rire.

- Ils sortent ensemble, ils ne sont juste pas encore au courant...

- On ne s'est jamais embrassé, contrai-je.

Emmett me mit un deuxième coup sur le ventre.

- Aie !

- Tu es le pire crétin que j'ai jamais rencontré ! Cette fille s'est complètement offerte à toi, elle attend juste que tu fasses le premier pas, idiot !

- Je ne pense pas que Bella veuille de quelqu'un dans sa vie pour l'instant...

Certes, elle rayonnait un peu plus depuis deux jours, et chacun avait pu la voir évoluer durant ce camp, mais elle n'était pas prête à avoir se genre de relation. Elle était fragile, c'était trop tôt, elle semblait encore avoir tellement de chose à régler avec elle-même.

- Non, tu as raison, elle ne veut pas « quelqu'un », mais elle te veut toi!

- Tu te trompes...

- Edward, Bella n'est pas le genre de fille qui va te sauter au cou et t'embrasser, elle n'est pas assez sûre d'elle pour ça. C'est ta part du boulot...

- On peut arrêter de parler de ça ?

Je commençai à être sincèrement agacé par cette conversation, ils étaient entrain de me donner de faux espoirs.

- Comme tu veux, mais pense à ce que Emmett vient de te dire... A ton avis, un sujet de quoi Charlotte et Alice sont entrain de la cuisiner ? Vous êtes amoureux l'un de l'autre, Edward, il n'y a que toi pour ne pas le voir, soupira Peter.

- Fin de la discussion, râlai-je pour cacher l'émotion qui montait en moi et qui faisait s'affoler mon cœur.

- Comme tu veux...

Je me calai un peu plus dans l'herbe chaude, bien décidé à profiter de ce moment de calme sans subir leurs interrogations.

La chaleur était si étouffante que tous les groupes abandonnèrent les activités qu'ils avaient prévues pour l'après-midi. Le camp au grand complet fit les quelques kilomètres de marche à pied qui nous éloignaient de la plage de la Push pour profiter de la mer.

- Derek ! On a dit entre le brise lame et le drapeau ! Ne vas pas pas plus loin, hurla Emmett à un garçon de son groupe qui s'éloignait un peu trop de la zone que nous avions délimitée sur la plage. Qui a eu cette idée merveilleuse de les emmener ici ?

- Je crois que c'est toi, ricanai-je tout en continuant d'observer le bord de l'eau ou plusieurs enfants étaient entrain de tremper.

- Oh, fais pas ton rabat-joie, Emmett. C'est vrai que c'est un peu délicat pour surveiller, mais il faisait si beau, ça aurait été nul de rester au sec, tempéra Bella.

- Dis la fille qui ne veut même pas se mouiller un orteil... J'ai peur qu'il arrive un accident, c'est tout...

- Regarde comme ils s'amusent, tu aurais voulu les priver de ça, demanda Jasper.

- Non, pas vraiment...

- Bella ! Bella ! J'ai du sable dans mon maillot, pleurnicha Lucy en courant vers nous.

Je vis que Bella était tout à fait décontenancée et qu'elle ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Sa tête était juste à mourir de rire.

- Euuuuh. C'est ennuyeux, déclara-t-elle en me lançant un regard en biais.

- Me regarde pas ainsi, marmonnai-je. T'es une nana, cette corvée est pour toi.

Elle jeta un regard circulaire autour d'elle, Alice, Charlotte et les autres filles étaient entrain de se baigner avec un groupe d'enfants, seule Bella avait refusé d'y aller. Elle soupira un peu dépitée.

- Allez, viens là, dit-elle doucement à Lucy en tendant une serviette de plage devant elle pour nous cacher sa vue.

Du haut de son mètre plus des poussières et de ses six ans, Lucy nous toisa :

- Vous regardez pas, hein ?

- Juré craché, déclarai-je.

- Promis, ajouta Emmett en posant une main sur son cœur.

- Bella, tu vérifies qu'ils essayent pas d'me voir !

- Je vérifie, je vérifie ! Allez, retire vite ce maillot !

La petite s'exécuta et Bella l'enveloppa dans la serviette.

- T'as pas regardé, hein ?

- Juré que non, me défendis-je.

Je suivis Bella des yeux comme elle allait jusqu'à la mer pour rincer rapidement le maillot de Lucy. Elle évita une gerbe d'eau qui venait de Paul et s'éloigna en courant du bord, mais Will lui vida un seau rempli d'eau de mer sur la tête.

Elle revint vers l'endroit où nous étions installés, trempée et déconfite.

- J'suis toute mouillée, couina-telle.

La chemise légère en coton qu'elle portait par dessus son débardeur et qui protégeait sa peau fragile du soleil lui collait à la peau et ses cheveux dégoulinaient d'eau.

- Pauvre enfant, ricana Emmett.

Elle lui tira la langue et s'assit sur le sable. Elle fit glisser sa chemise de ses épaules avant de s'essorer les cheveux.

- Tu sécheras vite, lui assura Peter.

- Au moins, tu pourras dire que tu as quand même profité de l'eau, ajouta Jasper.

- C'est vrai qu'elle est plutôt bonne, soupira-t-elle avec un regard d'envie pour la mer tout en aidant Lucy à renfiler son maillot.

Bien que j'avais remarqué que la ficelle de son damné bikini était nouée autour de son cou, Bella avait refusé catégoriquement d'aller se baigner. Elle avait marmonné toutes sortes de prétextes pour ne pas avoir à se déshabiller de « pas envie » à « trucs de filles », mais j'étais persuadé que la vraie raison était qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'on la voit en maillot de bain.

Et bien que le regard d'envie qu'elle jetai de temps à autre aux filles qui se baignaient me provoquait un petit pincement au cœur, peut-être que ce n'était pas plus mal. Mes nerfs n'étaient pas assez solides pour supporter une scène remake du jour où je l'avais surprise sous la douche.

- Tu es entrain de brûler, ma belle, dit-elle à Lucy dont la peau blanche rougissait légèrement. Passe-moi le tube de crème solaire, s'il te plait, Emmett.

Il lui lança le tube de protection et me jeta un regard malicieux avant de dire :

- Tu devrais en mettre également, Bella. Ta peau est si blanche, tu vas brûler sans ta chemise.

- Oui, tu as probablement raison. Je ferai ça après, répondit-elle en étalant la crème sur le dos de Lucy.

- Non, non, non, fais-le tout de suite avant de commencer à cramer ! Ça va vite les coups de soleil, dit-il sur un ton très sérieux, mais ses yeux braqués sur moi me prouvaient que la peau de Bella n'était pas réellement sa principale préoccupation.

- J'en ai juste pour quelques minutes, Emmett !

- Edward va t'en mettre puisque tu es occupée, trancha-t-il en me lançant un autre tube.

Je lui jetai un regard noir et les joues de Bella s'empourprèrent légèrement, mais elle ne protesta pas. Emmett me fit des gros yeux qui essayaient probablement de me dire « Ne te fais pas prier, vas-y ! », et je le tuai des yeux une dernière fois avant de me lever pour me rasseoir derrière Bella.

Elle frissonna quand je posai un peu de crème du bout des doigts sur le haut de son dos, ma main écarta doucement ses cheveux et la ficelle de son top dos nu avant de commencer à caresser sa ses omoplates en de petits cercles.

Ma paume passait doucement sur sa peau lisse. La vue de mes doigts sur son corps suffisait à faire naître en moi de nouvelles images où je m'emparai de cette jolie petite ficelle et tirait lentement dessus pour dévoiler sa poitrine généreuse.

Ma respiration était un peu haletante et j'avais l'impression de prendre beaucoup trop de plaisir à laisser glisser mes doigts sur ses épaules, ses bras et son dos. Je me dépêchai de l'enduire de crème avant de jeter le tube à Emmett sans le prévenir, il frôla de peu son oreille droite et je râlai intérieurement de l'avoir raté.

Il me passa la langue et je lui adressai discrètement un geste obscène ce qui le fit éclater de rire. Je cherchai un moyen de lui passer l'envie de jouer les entremetteurs quand Lauren vint se tortiller devant moi en me tendant son propre tube de crème solaire.

- Tu pourrais m'en mettre également, Edward, minauda-t-elle.

Emmett venait de me jeter dans la fosse aux lions, j'allais le dépecer si je m'en sortais vivant. Je tournai la tête à gauche et à droite cherchant une échappatoire, croisant au passage le regard sombre de Bella posé sur Lauren.

Comment m'en tirer en étant poli ? Je ne préférais pas créer d'ambiguïté entre Lauren et moi, encore moins devant Bella.

J'enfouis mes mains collantes de protection solaire dans le sable chaud et les grains vinrent automatiquement s'y coller.

- Euuh... Désolé, Lauren, j'ai les mains pleines de sable, tu devrais demander ça à quelqu'un d'autre... Je suis sûr que Emmett sera ravi de t'aider, dis- je en lançant un regard mauvais à mon frère qui signifiait quelque chose comme « Tiens, prends ça! ».

Je pris mon aise et m'appuyai sur un coude pour le regarder se dépêtrer de cette situation quand je remarquai que Rosalie se tenait derrière lui avec un doigt sur la bouche pour nous enjoindre de garder le silence. Elle tenait un seau d'eau à la main et elle commença par en faire couler doucement le contenu dans la nuque d'Emmett avant de le renverser précipitamment sur sa tête. J'étais vengé, par procuration, certes, mais vengé tout de même.

- BORDEL ! ON AVAIT DIT PAS... ROSE QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS LA, hurla-t-il passant de la fureur à la joie.

- Salut, mon amour ! Je m'ennuyai de toi...

- Tu viens de défier mon autorité, tu sais ça, ajouta-t-il tout de même en tentant de ne pas trop sourire.

- Tu m'en vois absolument désolée, minauda-t-elle avec la bouche en cœur.

- OK, je vais faire l'impasse là-dessus parce que c'est toi et parce qu'on a interdit aux enfants de se couler mutuellement, je ne voudrais pas montrer le mauvais exemple.

- Et surtout parce que tu ne voudrais pas devoir dormir au pied de ton lit ce soir, ricana Jasper.

Emmett haussa les épaules d'une manière qui signifiait « même pas peur » et embrassa chastement Rosalie.

- C'est cool que tu sois revenue, Rosie. Hum, hum, alors Edward ?

Je levai les yeux vers Lauren toujours plantée devant moi. Mes refus semblaient toujours moins explicites pour elle que pour les autres personnes.

- Je vais t'en mettre si tu veux, Lau', Edward vient de te dire qu'il avait les mains pleines de sable, s'exclama Rose en s'emparant du tube que Lauren tenait dans sa main.

Rosalie se pencha vers moi et posa un baiser sur ma joue avant de murmurer « dit merci à la dame ». Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire tandis qu'elle se mettait à appliquer une épaisse couche de crème sur les épaules de Lauren.

- Hé, pas tant !

- Ah, ma grande, il faut te protéger! La protection solaire, c'est comme les capotes, faut pas hésiter, commenta Rosalie.

Bella se mordait les joues pour s'empêcher de rire et Lauren la fusillait du regard.

- Voilà, tu peux retourner dans l'eau, déclara Rosalie alors que la peau bronzée de Lauren était blanche comme un cachet d'aspirine.

- T'as mis le paquet, commenta Peter comme la jeune femme s'éloignait, mécontente.

- M'énerve cette fouine... euh... Je voulais dire fille, cette fille, répondit Rosalie en se laissant tomber sur la serviette de Bella.

Elle la serra brièvement dans ses bras, et Bella lui offrit un sourire qui montrait qu'elle était heureuse de la revoir.

- C'est cool que tu aies pu quitter ton boulot, dit-elle.

- J'ai juste pris mon après-midi et la matinée de demain. Je m'ennuie toute seule à Seattle, l'appartement est si vide sans Emmett.

- J'imagine, sourit Bella.

- Mais le travail, c'est le travail. Je dois rencontrer un gros client demain après-midi, néanmoins, je compte bien m'amuser ce soir!

- C'est dommage que tu doives repartir si vite, soupira Jasper.

- Ah, je sais que je vous suis indispensable ! D'ailleurs, que ferait ce pauvre petit Eddie si je n'étais pas là pour le sauver de _Lauren-aux-dents-longues_, ricana-t-elle en tendant le bras pour ébouriffer mes cheveux.

- Pas grand chose, merci pour le sauvetage!

- Aucun problème, mon cœur, je t'appelle quand j'aurai besoin qu'on chante mes louages, répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

- Tu risques de devoir chanter les siennes à son enterrement si tu persistes à l'appeler « mon cœur », grommela Emmett.

- Ta maman t'as déjà dit de ne pas être jaloux de ton petit frère, Emmett, le réprimanda Rose. Mais si tu y tiens...

L'après-midi passa vite, les enfants couraient dans tous les sens, nageaient, hurlaient, et c'est péniblement que la plupart exécuta la petite distance qui nous reliait au camp. Les plus jeunes filèrent dans leurs lits juste après le dîner et les plus vieux ne firent pas de problèmes pour se coucher l'heure venue, je mis même les garçons au lit sans avoir eu à leur raconter une de mes histoires à dormir debout.

- Coucou, me lança Bella qui m'attendait devant le bungalow des garçons.

Les coins de ma bouche se redressèrent automatiquement. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de sourire dès que je la voyais.

- Coucou, toi.

Je posai un bref baiser sur son front, juste le temps de respirer une bouffée de son odeur avant de continuer mon chemin vers le local des animateurs, Bella à mes côtés. Je souris d'autant plus en pensant que, d'ici quelques heures, je serai allongé contre elle et que je pourrai enfouir mon visage dans le creux de son cou pour me rassasier de cette odeur de freesia qui me rendait fou.

- On n'a pas de réunion ce soir !

- Vraiment, dis-je en me tournant vers elle étonné.

- Oui, Esmé nous fait confiance pour les activités de demain, Rosalie a réussi à la convaincre de nous laisser retourner à la plage... Tes parents s'occuperont de la surveillance, ce n'est pas comme si les enfants risquaient d'être infernaux.

- Ma mère n'est qu'un jouet entre les mains de Rose, soupirai-je avec un sourire.

- Qui ne l'est pas ?

- Je me le demande...

- Tu vas y aller ?

- Et toi ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Il y aura du feu et des chamallows, Rosalie a dit qu'elle allait te convaincre de prendre ta guitare... Ça promet d'être sympa, non ?

Je levai les yeux au ciel en souriant.

- Aaah, moi qui espérait m'écraser dans mon lit...

- Edward, s'il-te-plait, dit-elle en m'offrant une petit moue suppliante.

- Comment veux-tu que je te dise non si tu me supplies ?

- Tu cherches juste à m'enquiquiner, tu ne comptes pas réellement dire non...

- Pas faux, avouai-je.

Elle rit doucement. J'adorai ce son. Au début du camp, il était rare et rauque, comme mal entraîné. Il surgissait de plus en plus souvent, clair et gai.

- Bella, Bella, Bella, marmonna Alice une fois que nous fûmes arrivés dans le local. De quoi on a parlé tout à l'heure ?

Bella soupira, dépitée.

- Alice, prévint-elle sur un ton qui laissait entendre que je-ne-sais quelle extravagance de ma sœur lui tapait sur le système.

Alice l'attrapa par le bras et annonça qu'elles revenaient dans quelques minutes avant de pousser Bella en dehors du local.

- Dépêchez-vous, on vous attend dans la voiture, déclara Jasper.

Nous sortîmes derrière elles et les autres membres de l'équipe partirent avec leurs propres voitures tandis que Jasper et moi attendions le retour des filles dans ma Volvo. Bella et Alice revinrent quelques minutes plus tard et montèrent à l'arrière. Je démarrai sans constater de changement apparemment ni chez l'une, ni chez l'autre et je faillis leur demander ce qui semblait si important aux yeux d'Alice quelques minutes auparavant avant de juger que je n'avais probablement pas envie de le savoir.

Néanmoins, je me félicitai de ne pas avoir demandé lorsque une fois arrivé à la plage je vis Bella sortir de la voiture dans une robe d'été turquoise dont l'ourlet lui chatouillait les genoux.

- C'est ridicule, je sais, soupira-t-elle. Alice a insisté.

- Tu es très jolie, dis-je d'une manière presque mécanique tant j'étais surpris de la voir dans une tenue si féminine.

Je n'avais jamais douté de la féminité, ni de la beauté de Bella. J'avais depuis trois nuits toutes ses courbes douces calées contre mon corps pour me prouver qu'elle était bien une fille ou plutôt une femme, et qui plus est, une très jolie femme. Mais la voir dans cette tenue avec quelque chose d'étrange, comme si elle était différente, une autre personne.

- Je n'ai pas l'air stupide, demanda-t-elle embarrassée.

- Tu n'as jamais l'air stupide.

- On va dire que je te crois, soupira-t-elle.

Jasper et Alice étaient partis devant et nous dépêchâmes de nous déchausser avant d'abandonner nos chaussures dans la voiture et de nous mettre à marcher dans le sable pour rejoindre l'endroit où le reste de l'équipe était réuni autour des flammes vertes et bleues d'un feu de bois flotté.

Je marchai derrière Bella dont la robe se soulevait doucement au rythme du vent et de ses pas, dévoilant parfois ses cuisses. Elle tentait d'empêcher de jupon de voler en le plaquant avec ses mains sur ses jambes, mais rien n'y faisait cette robe était sexy et étrangement permissive, elle lui conférait quelque chose d'à la fois innocent et lascif qui me rendait fou.

- Ah, vous voilà, s'exclama Rose.

Elle tapota la couverture sur laquelle elle était assise.

- Pose-toi là, faut qu'on cause, mon grand. Ça te dérange si je te l'emprunte deux minutes, Bella?

- Absolument pas, j'ai pas le monopole, sourit Bella alors que je me laissai tomber à côté de Rose.

Elle nous adressa un signe de la main avant de s'éloigner de l'autre côté du feu ou le reste de l'équipe était réuni.

- Tiens, j'ai été chercher ça sous ton lit, elle mériterait d'être rangée dans un étuis, déclara Rose en me tendant ma guitare.

Je calai automatiquement l'instrument sur ma cuisse et mes doigts glissèrent avec plaisir sur les cordes.

- Au fait, Bella n'aurait-elle toujours pas rejoint son bungalow ou Jasper porterait-il des soutien-gorge ?

_Rose ou comment mettre les pieds dans le plat. Toute une méthode._

- Hum... Les mœurs de Jasper ont toujours été douteuses...

Elle rit doucement.

- Elle s'est confiée à toi...

C'était plutôt une affirmation qu'une question, mais je ne répondis pas. Mes doigts formèrent un accord et je commençai à pincer doucement les cordes de mon instrument.

- Ça se voit... Le changement est loin d'être radical, mais as-tu remarqué comme elle ne baisse plus les épaules ? On dirait qu'elle s'est libérée d'un poids... C'est ça, elle semble libérée...

- C'est grâce à toi, soufflai-je sans cesser de jouer.

- Non, le regard de Rose était perdu dans les fammes, elle semblait ailleurs.

- Si, c'est grâce à ce que tu lui as dit. J'ai entendu votre conversation, murmurai-je sans quitter ma guitare des yeux.

- Je m'en doutais un peu, ta respiration était trop rapide pour que tu dormes réellement, dit-elle avec un sourire.

- J'ai cru devenir fou après avoir entendu cette conversation... Je me suis senti mal... Physiquement... Pour elle... Pour toi... Je... Oh, Rose... Je ne sais quoi te dire...

J'arrêtai de jouer et ma main chercha celle de Rosalie.

- Il n'y rien à dire, Edward. Emmett et toi n'avez pas été élevé avec cette considération de la femme. Vous avez eu la chance d'avoir un père qui vous a montré un exemple tellement respectueux... Il y a des mecs qui ne comprennent même pas qu'ils détruisent des vies et d'autres qui sont des pervers sadiques excités par le fait de soumettre une fille à leur volonté... Tout ce qu'il y a à dire, ou plutôt à souhaiter, c'est que les mecs dans ton genre fassent des gamins et leur inculquent que les femmes ne sont pas des salopes et qu'elles ont toujours le droit de dire non...

Je serrai ma main dans la sienne.

- Je sais qu'il ne te reste plus que quelques jours à passer avec elle, mais si je peux te donner un conseil...

- Oui ?

- Fais-lui confiance, toujours. Elle sait ce qui est le mieux pour elle... Ne remets pas en question ses choix et ses décisions, elle sait plus que personne si les choses vont trop vite. Ne lui dis jamais qu'elle n'est pas obligée, elle sait ce que c'est d'être _obligée_ et elle ne fera rien qui pourrait évoquer de prêt ou de loin une contrainte à ses yeux. Ne juge pas la manière dont elle s'offre à toi, ça se voit dans son regard qu'elle t'es entièrement dévouée et c'est probablement sa façon de t'aimer... Rassure-la sans cesse, c'est ce dont elle a le plus besoin... Et surtout... Ne la laisse pas partir, Edward... S'il-te-plait...

Rose me souriait tendrement.

- C'est elle, j'en suis sûre... Oh, Edward, si tu voyais tes yeux... Je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça, Alice non plus... Ta mère la ferait canoniser si elle le pouvait, car elle te fais tant sourire, tu es une personne naturellement enjouée et drôle, mais elle ne te fais pas faire le pitre, elle te rend vraiment heureux...

Sa main s'accrocha plus fort à la mienne et nous restâmes silencieux durant un instant.

- On ferait bien de rejoindre les autres, non ?

Le reste du groupe avait quitté le feu et se trouvait au bord de la mer. Nous nous relevâmes et la main de Rose resta dans la mienne jusqu'au moment où les vagues nous chatouillèrent les pieds. Je posai un baiser sur sa joue et lui soufflai un merci avant de lâcher sa main pour qu'elle puisse rejoindre Emmett.

- Alors, les gars, partant pour un bain de minuit, s'exclama Rose en ôtant son t-shirt pour le jeter là où le sable était sec.

_Cette fille était folle._

- Je ne dois plus avoir fait ça depuis que j'ai eu... Seize ans ? Autant dire un bail, ajouta-t-elle.

Elle jeta sa jupe sur la plage et fonça vers les vagues.

- Alors, vous venez, oui ou non ?

Emmett se déshabilla avant de la suivre, puis Charlotte, Alice, Jasper et les autres firent de même en riant. Bientôt, il ne resta plus que Bella et moi au bord de l'eau. Elle semblait hésiter entre tirer sur le fichu nœud qui retenait sa robe dans son cou et faire demi-tour pour rejoindre le feu.

- Je voudrai pouvoir être comme Rose, souffla-t-elle doucement.

Je ne la voyais pas bien à cause de la pénombre, mais je sentais au ton de sa voix qu'elle était triste.

- Tu n'es pas obligée de te déshabiller...

Elle eut un petit rire triste.

- Cette robe est à ta...

- Cette robe est certes très jolie, la coupai-je en l'attrapant par la main. Je me demande si elle le sera encore plus quand je t'aurai jetée à l'eau, ajouta-je en l'attirant à moi pour la hisser sur mon épaule comme un vulgaire sac.

- Edward ! Non! Non! Tu es fou! Ta sœur va me tuer, criait-elle en se débattant un peu.

- Bella, je sais que tu en meurs d'envie, tu n'auras qu'à dire à Alice que c'est de ma faute, argumentai-je en avançant dans les vagues.

- Edward ! Cette robe vient de Paris, ta sœur pourrais commettre un meurtre pour ça!

- Vraiment, demandai-je comme si l'endroit d'où provenait le vêtement changeait réellement quoi que ce soit.

- Vraiment ! Je ne tiens pas à avoir ta mort sur la conscience !

Je fis mine de réfléchir, j'avais maintenant de l'eau jusqu'au dessus des cuisses et Bella avait cessé de se débattre pensant qu'elle avait réussi à me résonner. C'était _le_ moment.

- Vas falloir que tu fasses avec, ma belle, dis-je juste avant de la balancer à l'eau.

Son cri fut accompagné d'un grand « splash » et mon rire résonna fort dans le bruit des vagues.

Lorsque qu'elle resurgit de l'eau j'eus tout juste le temps de l'entendre grommeler un « tu vas me payer ça » avant qu'elle m'attrape par le col de ma chemise et fasse jouer ton son poids pour m'entraîner dans l'eau avec elle.

Je tombai en avant, mon corps heurta le sien, l'enfonçant dans les vagues et ses petites mains se raccrochèrent à mes épaules afin de ne pas boire la tasse. Mes bras se nouèrent alentour de ses hanches comme nous tombions et quand nous fûmes complètement immergés je nous redressai tous les deux pour nous sortir la tête hors de l'eau.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est bon, souffla-t-elle en enroulant ses bras autour de mon cou.

- Tu vois que ça valait la peine de sacrifier cette robe...

- Je ne l'aimais pas de toutes façons, rit-elle.

- Tu as mis tant d'énergie à la sauver...

Elle rit de nouveau et je sentis ses jambes se nouer dans mon dos.

- C'est ta vie que je voulais sauver, idiot.

- Je veux bien mourir après ça., soufflai-je.

Elle ne répondit pas, mais sa prise sur moi se raffermit un peu. Nous nous laissâmes chavirer par les vagues en silence. Les bruits des jeux du reste du groupe nous parvenait, mais j'avais l'impression que nous étions seul au monde, juste elle et moi serrés l'un contre l'autre.

Son front prit appui contre le mien et elle murmura :

- Sais-tu que le camp se termine dans cinq jours ?

Une grande aiguille sembla percer mon cœur de part en part. J'en étais conscient, mais l'entendre formuler cette échéance à voix haute me tuait.

- Il ne nous reste plus que cinq petits jours ensemble... Ça semble si ridicule...

Mon cœur s'emballa dans ma poitrine et j'eus l'impression que les larmes me venaient aux yeux.

- Bella, je t'en supplie... Je ne veux pas parler de ça, dis-je comme cette émotion devenait trop forte. Pas maintenant...

- Moi non plus, en réalité.

Elle poussa un soupire à fendre l'âme. Nos nez se touchaient, se frottaient doucement l'un contre l'autre et je sentais son souffle sur ma bouche. Ma langue et mes lèvres brûlaient de goûter enfin les siennes. L'air était rempli de tension, d'anticipation, mais pas d'une mauvaise manière.

- Edward... Je...

- Oui ?

Ses lèvres venaient d'effleurer doucement les miennes, il ne restait plus que quelques millimètres à franchir. Juste un mouvement et je l'embrasserai.

- J'ai envie de te demander quelque chose...

- Hum ?

Une vague d'excitation déferlait déjà dans mon corps et ce baiser n'avait même pas encore eu lieu.

- Embrasse-moi, s'il te plait...

C'était presque qu'une supplication. J'hésitai une micro-seconde avant de repenser aux conseils de Rosalie et de poser ma bouche sur la sienne.

Ses lèvres étaient chaudes et sucrées, délicieuses, ma langue ne se lassait pas d'en tracer le contour et je crus mourir de plaisir quand elles s'entrouvrirent pour la happer. Sa bouche était la chose la plus sensuelle qu'il m'eut été donné de connaître, j'aurai pu passer des heures à frotter ma langue contre la sienne.

Ses mains se glissèrent dans ma nuque comme pour approfondir encore plus ce baiser, mais nous fûmes bientôt à bout de souffle et contraints de nous séparer.

Je réfugiai mon visage dans son cou que je picorai de baisers tout en essayant de reprendre ma respiration haletante.

- Oh mon dieu, soufflai-je en posant mes lèvres sur son épaule nue.

J'étais ébloui, complètement désorienté par ce qu'il venait de se produire, et le corps tremblant de Bella dans mes bras m'assurait que je n'étais pas le seul.

Mes lèvres parcoururent délicatement le trajet de son épaule à sa mâchoire avant de prendre sa bouche une seconde fois. Elle gémissait de plaisir et sa langue caressa la mienne encore plus langoureusement si c'était possible. Le baiser qu'elle m'offrait était doux, chaud, extrêmement tendre, mais à la fois si _érotique. _

- Edward...

Mon prénom tombant de ses lèvres gonflées sous mes baisers fut la dernière confirmation pour moi qu'il était temps de mettre fin à cette histoire avant que je ne dérape.

Je détournai le visage, mais sa main se posa sur ma joue, m'obligeant à tourner la tête, et elle repris mes lèvres avec force et détermination.

- Juste encore un baiser, supplia-t-elle avant de reposer sa bouche sur la mienne. Juste encore un...

Sa langue traça le pourtour de mes lèvres avant de se frayer un chemin entre elles. Mes mains sagement posées sur ses hanches jusque là partirent tendrement à la conquête de son dos, suivant la ligne de sa colonne vertébrale pour ensuite dessiner ses omoplates et la courbe gracile de sa nuque.

L'embrasser était enivrant, ne comprenait-elle donc pas que si je n'arrêtai pas maintenant je ne le pourrai plus ? Il était si facile de se perdre dans ses embrassades, j'aurai pu jouir juste de cette manière.

- Bella, stop, je t'en supplie...

Elle détourna le visage et sa joue se posa contre la mienne tandis que nous tentions de reprendre nos esprits. Nous ne dîmes rien pendant un long moment, restant simplement serrés l'un contre l'autre.

- Je n'ai jamais vécu un truc comme ça, avouai-je.

- Est-ce une mauvaise chose, demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

- C'est la meilleure chose qui me soit jamais arrivée, toutes expériences confondues...

- Je crois que pour moi aussi...

Nous rîmes doucement et je déserrai mon étreinte sur son corps, la faisant moins ferme, plus tendre.

- J'ai envie de vivre à fond ces cinq jours avec toi, Bella.

- Moi aussi, souffla-t-elle. Peut importe ce qui se passera après. Je ne veux pas avoir l'impression d'être passée à côté de quelque chose...

Mes lèvres se posèrent tendrement sur les siennes, quémandant presque une faveur.

- Ne parlons pas de ce délais, j'en suis trop conscient et il me tue...

Elle hocha doucement la tête avant de me rendre mon baiser.

Lorsque nous regagnâmes la plage, tout le monde était installé autour du feu. Jasper jouait un morceau avec ma guitare, les couples s'enlaçaient, des murmures s'échangeaient, les regards étaient perdus dans le feu et personne ne fit de commentaire. On ne releva pas l'état de la robe de Bella, ni le fait que je tenais sa main dans la mienne, ni même celui qu'elle se lova contre moi pour écouter Jasper jouer. Néanmoins des sourires flottaient sur les lèvres et je savais que même s'ils retenaient les réflexions qui leur brûlaient la langue, la plupart des personnes présentes étaient au moins un peu heureuses pour nous.

La soirée se termina et il était plus d'une heure du matin lorsque je refermai la porte de notre bungalow derrière nous. Je pris un instant pour profiter de la pénombre et m'appuyer contre le panneau de bois avant de prendre une longue inspiration. Je ne savais pas exactement ce qui allait se passer à présent, mais je sentais que cela risquait d'être une épreuve qui allait me demander tout mon sang-froid.

Les petits bras de Bella se nouèrent alentour de ma taille et les miens se refermèrent sur elle alors qu'elle appuyait sa joue contre mon torse. Nos peaux collaient à cause de la chaleur et de l'eau de mer, nos vêtements étaient encore trempés et notre état général était plutôt poisseux, mais je m'en moquait bien.

La seule chose que je désirai en ce moment était de tenir Bella dans mes bras, et le reste m'importait peu.

Mes doigts trouvèrent dans sa nuque le nœud qui maintenait sa robe et je ne pus m'empêcher de jouer avec la ficelle.

- Tu as mis cette robe pour moi, demandai-je doucement.

- Techniquement, je ne désirai pas la porter, mais j'imagine qu'on peut dire oui...

- Tu n'es pas obligée de dire oui pour me faire plaisir, murmurai-je.

- Si... Je veux dire... Oui, je la porte pour toi...

Mes doigts jouaient toujours avec le petit nœud hésitant à tirer dessus.

- J'aime définitivement cette robe, soufflai-je dans le creux de son oreille en enroulant un côté du nœud autour de mon doigt avant de le défaire très lentement.

- Surtout trempée, souffla Bella.

- Cela va de soi, répondis-je en continuant de tirer très doucement sur la ficelle, assez pour que Bella puisse m'arrêter.

La cocarde céda. La robe humide tomba sur le sol. J'exultai.

Bella fit un pas en arrière.

- Edward, je ne sais pas si je pourrai...

C'était juste un avertissement, elle posait ses limites, mais elle n'avait pas peur.

- Pas de panique, Bella... Je ne sais même pas si je pourrai moi-même... Un temps pour chaque chose...

- Nous en avons si peu...

- Chuuut. Ne pensons pas à tous ça... Le temps ça se trouve après tout...

Elle hocha la tête doucement.

- Je voulais juste dénouer cette satanée cocarde, elle me narguait depuis un moment.

Elle éclata de rire et je la suivis.

J'étais avec Bella, j'allais passer une nouvelle nuit dans ses bras, nous nous étions embrassés et je venais de réaliser un de mes fantasmes. Autrement dit, j'étais un homme comblé et cela était suffisant pour l'instant.

Je ne désirai pas m'inquiéter du temps qui filait doucement mais sûrement.

Il y avait bien des choses contre les quelles j'aurai accepté de me battre pour Bella, mais le temps faisait hélas partie de celles que je ne pouvais pas défier.

**Fin du chapitre 14**

**Euh, grosse angoisse pour ce chapitre... Loooong trèèèès looong à écrire, j'y ai passé ma journée d'hier. **

**Bon, est-ce qu'il mérite une petite review? On verra, lol.**

**Un très grand merci,**

**Shez.**

**Ps : pour ceux qui ont demandé, oui l'examen de psychologie c'est bien passé, merci, c'était très gentil de demander, lol. Heureuse d'en avoir fini avec Skinner, Pavlov, les chats en cage qui ouvrent des loquets pour un morceau de beefsteak, les chiens qui salivent et toutes ces choses si passionnantes... Ceux qui vont où qui passent par ça ont tout mon soutien moral. **


End file.
